The Little Things
by Seravy
Summary: Mai HiME: Chapter 1 to 8 are a series of vignettes between Natsuki and Shizuru. From then on is the aftermath of Mai HiME. Normal and pretty, so pretty that one would never realize that they are lost on a path of no return. shoujo ai, ff, ShizuruNatsuki
1. Repercussions

Repercussions 

Series: Mai Hime

Pairing: Natsuki/Shizuru

Rating: PG 13

Summary: episode four, lingerie theft aftermath

NOTE:

Ochazuke – rice with tea poured over it

Miso soup – soup made with miso bean paste, standard soup within Japanese diet

It might have only been a few moments but being under that look has a way of slowing down time until one was counting every torturous second. Aside from the immense amusement that was blatantly playing within those eyes, she could also feel it shimmering with mischievous conspiracy that always resulted in some sort of further entertainment at HER expense. It was already bad enough she had to go through that embarrassing incident and now she had to sit through another session of ridicule and scrutiny. And the more she thought about it, the more it boiled under her skin, especially when the patented smile came into play as well.

"That's it! If you want to laugh, just laugh!" exploded Natsuki, her patience finally eroded into nothing. It was useless to try as she knew she could never win in a game of endurance against the reigning student council president.

Shizuru's smile widened further, releasing the chuckle that she had been holding back for courtesy's sake. No one else could tickle this pure mirth from the bottom of her heart and rarer still that she could allow it to play casually on her face. Her only regret was that she wasn't the one in Takeda's place when it happened. What a shame.

"It's too bad you didn't make it here in time. I would have gladly lent you mine."

"Shizuru!" rebuked Natsuki, her cheeks boiling to a deeper shade of red at the suggestion. For someone who valued and practiced Japanese traditions to its essence, the things that made its way out of thatKyoto girl never failed to catch her by shock and surprise again and again.

"What else do you expect me to do?" refuted the council president, grinning, "I don't carry around an extra pair everywhere I go."

Natsuki crossed her arms and shot her glare out the window.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Good to know that you have so much faith in me," was the quick remark that made Natsuki's jaws grind deeper together. It was infuriating, but also a part of her friend that she secretly treasured. She could have the most unfruitful scouting session outside and Shizuru would have a way to take it off her mind, and bring her back to what normality is like.

"That wasn't a compliment," growled Natsuki.

"You're so cute when you huff like that," remarked Shizuru, taking a gentle sip of green tea. No one could debate the splendor named Kuga Natsuki, a blossoming young woman whose perfect curves and proportions could lead the imagination to wild sensuality. Classic china-doll like Japanese features, framed by long silky strands of dark blue, were another capturing trait that had students around campus gawking as she passed despite her aloof attitude. But it was truly these little moments of childish honesty that made her special in Shizuru's eyes, watching those lively emerald eyes shine with life.

Another blush couldn't help but stalk its way to Natsuki's cheeks as she stole a glance at the older girl, catching those unusual red eyes flicker with delight at her reaction. They reminded her of Japanese maple leaves in autumn. And in spite of the Shizuru's heartfelt declaration of being Japanese, Natsuki couldn't but wonder whether her only friend was mix. The light chestnut hair, tall nose and stature that was uncharacteristic of local natives, were all tatter-tail signs of foreign blood. But she never directly asked of course. That would be prying and a breach of one of the rules they silently promised each other; diverging personal information only when it was critical or offered. So, unable to counter with a better comeback, Natsuki simply let her crossed arms tighten, further expressing her discontentment.

Finally deciding to spare the poor girl, Shizuru allowed her voice to carry its signature logic and Kyoto-accent. The chair squeaked as she leaned back, locking her gaze with the girl sitting on her desk to her left.

"Now, now. It's no use to brood over it," she reasoned, "How about I treat you to dinner?"

"Fine," huffed Natsuki, "But no ochazuke or miso soup."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what we always have!" she countered. If there was one thing she had learned about during this four year acquaintance, it was Shizuru's taste in clothing (not including lingerie) and food; the only predictable part of the council president's personality.

"Alright, we'll have whatever you choose."

A smirk immediately replaced the gloating glare she was sporting just moments earlier.

"Fried chicken," said Natsuki.

"Does it have to be something fried?" sighed Shizuru, her brows dipping into a good-natured frown. There was always something about western fried food that didn't bode well with her stomach. Perhaps it was the heaviness of it, in stark comparison to Japanese food that worked entirely against her usual diet.

"You said I get to choose."

With a soft tilt of her head, she met Natsuki's victorious green emerald orbs with a rare subtle plea for sympathy. She rarely used it but she knew the other girl could never resist it for long.

"Pizza."

It wasn't one of her top choices, but nonetheless, Shizuru gave her silent approval. The door then slid open with its usual wooden grind and two foreign intruders, eliminating the previous exchange as if it never happened while invoking a promise that'll take place at 6:30pm.

"Usual place".

END

Thank you Dauthi and MK Anderson, my two wonderful beta-readers that have effectively curbed that grammar ebil-ness and other writing kinks. You two rox0r!

It was fun to write. And with all the recent angst in the series, I felt like something lighthearted to ease the tension. Anyways, hope you people liked it. I love Shizuru! She's is SOOOOOOO hawt.


	2. Just For Fun

Just for Fun

Series: Mai Hime

Pairing: light Natsuki/Shizuru

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Right after the cake contest, Shizuru persuades Natsuki into baking a cake together in order to pass their cooking exam.

Despite the grueling effort that it had taken, participants within the Cooking make-up exam all received failing grades. The decision was unanimous from the food poisoning that overtook the entire taste-testing committee, whose members will not be released from the hospital for another two days. However, in consideration of the commotion that disrupted the event, the nine girls were all given yet another chance. Cake was the theme again with three days to perfect their art in pairs.

Suzushiro Haruka, for one, had already started an intense after school training in an attempt to best her ultimate rival. Yukino was most supportive of her efforts if not overwhelmed. Mikoto was also esthetic as her roommate, Mai, promised her sole proprietorship of the final product.

Of course, there are quite a few who are either negligent or plain annoyed at this arrangement. And if it weren't for her friend's persuasive insistence, Kuga Natsuki would have simply ignored this second make-up exam all together.

"This is so stupid," mumbled Natsuki, arms crossed, glaring at the ingredients laid out upon the counter. There were eggs, milk, butter, measuring cups and other various common baking ingredients and utensils spread out in their offensive stance as if taunting her. She suggested Betty Crocker but her partner in this exam had insisted they do it the "right way".

"Think of it as the easy way to pull up your average," said Shizuru as she rolled up her sleeves.

Natsuki allowed her silence to be her answer, the simple logic grumbling in her head. As much as she hated to admit it, her marks were suffering from her sporadic attendance. The only reason she managed to pass year after year was last-minute all-night cramming sessions, enhanced by proficient upperclassman tutoring (aka Shizuru). In this sort of dangerous academic situation, every little bit does count.

"Don't worry. We are going for a simple cake. The recipe we're using is really easy with step by step instructions," reassured Shizuru.

"You know I can't cook," grumbled Natsuki as she sprayed the "Bakers Joy" onto her pan of parchment paper. Despite acknowledging the situation, she felt entitled to some sort of final resilience.

"It's too bad because you look adorable in that apron," remarked Shizuru.

As expected, that comment immediately extracted a quick blush from the brooding girl, a pink that matched the fabric tied around her waist. Shizuru smiled as she set aside the oiled pans, turning around to preheat the oven as instructed.

She really wished her friend wouldn't belittle her feminity like that. Cooking and household chores were but stereotyped attributes of feminity and to her, Natsuki was the epitome of female beauty. Despite the motorcycle and tough attitude, Shizuru knew the gentle and normal girl beneath it all. A short pang of pride can't help but rise in her chest as she was the one who had witnessed and contributed to that development for the past four years.

"Let's see…In a medium bowl combine 6 egg yolks, 1/4 cup of milk, and vanilla extract," read Shizuru.

Natsuki grunted as Shizuru's smile and eyes directed her to the task. She sighed before grabbing the bowl to her left and the carton of eggs. Pursing her lips, Natsuki skeptically examined the light brown oval then knocked it onto the edge. CRACK! And the egg was split cleanly into two, half in her right hand and the other in the bowl. Her brows immediately twitched as history repeated itself right before her eyes. With further irritation, she reached for the next one until a hand stopped her.

Natsuki turned and looked to her project partner, whose soft smile immediately removed the burning irritation that was present just seconds ago as she stared in confusion.

"You can't use brute force," said Shizuru, her voice removed of its light playfulness, moving like soothing sand.

Natsuki can feel the presence of her friend glide behind her, a light warmth touching her back. Arms moved to take her hands with soft assertiveness, pressing an egg into her tensing digits. Guiding them with fluid ease, Natsuki watched in amazement as the shell effortlessly cracked midway under the first contact on the edge of the bowl. Her left hand was then gently manipulated to take the other end, completely opening the egg into two clean parts. With patient nimbleness, the yolk was shifted between the two broken halves. The egg white easily slipped away, leaving the yellow centre by itself, unscathed and dropped into a separate bowl.

"A combination of force and gentleness. Ying and yang."

Those words brushed just the side of her ear. She didn't realize how close Shizuru was until that moment. The husky tone, close to a whisper, lent the teasing accent she was used to an unusual quality of magnetism.

Another egg was taken up and the previous maneuvers were repeated, her hands guided under a sort of hypnosis that cooperated without an ounce of resistance. She tried to concentrate on the act itself but found herself more conscious about the encompassing warmth that seemed to be all around her.

"Your turn."

The contact was abruptly broken under a wisp of bareness, as if Shizuru had suddenly disappeared. Natsuki unconsciously swallowed, taking note of her dry mouth and racing heart as she reached for another egg as instructed.

Unfortunately, the moment she made contact with the bowl, the whole half of the egg dropped straight in, along with unwanted fragments. Immediately breaking out of her reverie, Natsuki swore as she tossed away her failed attempt.

"Why don't you just finish the eggs? I'll do that other thing," snipped Natsuki, brusquely. It was as Nao said. She can't even break a single egg… not like the latter can do it either but a part of her still shook her head in shame.

"That'll be missing the point," pointed Shizuru, "Now try again."

She truly was ready to give up but the smile that Shizuru offered immediately cut off the rest of her complaint, prompting her hand to reach for the next one. It would be so much easier to just mess this one up as well and pass the job to the one who can do it but just as she was about to make the crack, Shizuru's hand slid out to rest upon her own.

"Don't rush it. Take your time."

The lingering touch brought her mind back to just moments of ago. Miraculously, her shoulders and fingers lost its tightness as she recalled the directing pressure. A flick of the wrist with a quick bounce broke the shell perfectly. Next came the split and under intense concentration, it broke as intended, exacting the lingering memory. Juggling the yolk with just the right amount of care and balance, the yellow blob was freed and transferred to join its sibling.

"See. All you needed was a little effort and faith."

Natsuki sighed as she renewed her breathing, a relieved and proud smile lighting her face, which she quickly hid from the girl close by her.

"So? What's next?" she asked, trying to inject indifference to her accomplishment.

"You finish up the eggs. I'll take care of the dry ingredients."

Natsuki nodded and continued with her newly learned skill. But her endeavor was only half-hearted as she found her interest pulled to the fluid movements of her friend, mixing and pouring various ingredients. This was exactly that special something that made the student council president the winner of the last two years' elections with the biggest majority in Fuuka Academy's history. Among her various qualities, the most impressive one was her way of making the most demanding undertaking look effortless and elegant. (Although, she had yet to see Shizuru perform any manual labour. There was always someone else who offered or ended up doing it for her.) No wonder her friend was so popular at school, although she sometimes wondered why her female fan base was so much larger than the male one. Would she be one of those screaming fan girls if it weren't for her single-minded goal? She found it hard to imagine although the possibility haunted the back of her mind.

The next twenty minutes were spent on combining and blending all the ingredients. After that was completed, the mixture was poured onto the pans and popped straight into the heated oven. They took turns poking toothpicks into the baking cake to test its readiness and after thirty minutes with an additional ten for cooling, the moment of truth had finally arrived.

With sufficient oiling, the light yellow slabs easily slid out of the pans with an appetizing smell of butter wafting in the air, bursting a surge of pride and light-heartedness into her cooking confidence. They have done it. An overriding smile couldn't help but sneak onto Natsuki's face, its presence only noticed by her companion standing nearby.

Taking a knife, the first cuts was made and out came a small square ready for tasting. Natsuki didn't even hesitate as she popped the piece straight into her mouth, her smile immediately taking a drastic change.

"This is… disgusting," managed Natsuki.

"Oh my… You're right," agreed Shizuru, her usual smile slightly distorted at the indescribably awkward taste and texture rummaging through her taste buds, "I wonder what went wrong…"

Spitting out the sickening glob from her mouth, Natsuki turned her attention to her make-up exam partner.

"I thought you were good at this!"

The older girl blinked then looked to her fuming friend with perplexed curiosity.

"Why would I be? I've never baked before."

"WHAT!" burst Natsuki, "Then where did that recipe come from!"

"Joyofbaking dot com."

"You had us bake from some random internet source!"

"The name sounded happy," shrugged Shizuru, "And it seemed like fun."

"FUN! Wasn't yesterday enough!"

"But I was drinking tea the whole time."

Natsuki simply stared, a strange glitch blocking her ability to process this information. Perhaps it was the impossibility of this outcome or the simple knowledge that this incident had proved.

"Anyways, I think good effort should also be rewarded," smiled Shizuru. Turning around, she moved towards the refrigerator and extracted a cardboard box from the top shelf. The yellow bow was quickly untied with a tug to reveal the cake she had purposely bought for this occasion. Taking out the plastic fork that came with the package, Shizuru allowed the edge to mar the perfect cocoa coating and dug deep into the moist flesh of the tiramisu, one of Natsuki's favourite desserts. Her friend continued to stare as the first bite went into her mouth.

"Hmm! This is good. You've got to try it, Natsuki."

Unheeding the murderous glare that was sizzling in her direction, Shizuru offered a second forkful of the tiramisu just two inches away from those tightly pressed lips. But instead of an embarrassed blush that she had expected, Natsuki clamped her mouth smartly around the fork and took it all in one bite.

"Oh, it really is," smirked Natsuki, feeling pay back's sweet reward. The uncharacteristic wide eyes and open "o" mouth on the Kyoto girl's face was something to be savoured.

Shizuru blinked, her stunned gaze meeting the triumphant sparkle in those emerald greens. The suite kitchen took on a silence until the council president finally regained her voice.

"Indirect kiss."

The previous leer was immediately lost as Natsuki tried in vain to hold in her blush.

"What are you! THREE!"

Shizuru merely chuckled in response.

"You and your kindergarten jokes…" grumbled the flushing girl to regain some sort of footing.

"Ara, I feel so honoured. Natsuki's first kiss."

"Shizuru!"

"So sweet," added Shizuru with a quick wink.

"SHIZURUU!"

Entirely ignoring her yelling companion, Shizuru went for another spoonful, a large grin spreading across her lips as she took another bite on the same fork.

"Double indirect kiss!"

Even ripe tomatoes couldn't begin to compare to the extreme redness boiling on Natsuki's cheeks as she let loose a loud string of insults that echoed straight out the council president's suite.

Quick Epilogue:

And in case you were all wondering, Shizuru and Natsuki both did pass the make-up exam. Betty Crocker to the rescue. When the teacher turned around, they switched the messed up product with Betty Crocker goodness. (Shizuru is always up for shortcuts. :p)

Mai and Mikoto passed with flying colours. Mikoto's egg-cracking ability proved to be quite handy.

Shiho and Miyu, under awkward circumstances, completed the project safely as well. Mostly due to Miyu's impeccable perfection.

Haruka's strive for extravagance did cost them some marks but Yukino's common sense and logic managed to save them from a tragic end. Although the executive director made sure to declare this a tie between her and Fujino.

END

More Natsuki/Shizuru fluff. Shizuru! I'm still rooting for you! No matter what, I'm still your fan! If Natsuki ends up rejecting you, I'm always available! (j/k… I'm shameless )


	3. Hitchin' A Ride

Hitchin' A Ride

Series: Mai HiME

Rating: PG 13

Summary: episode 9 aftermath... seating arrangement issues

NOTE:

Sentai (not hentai) – think power rangers… the type of morning children show with joining robots and usually five members in a team with a common theme.

Douzo – please; kindly; by all means; help yourself or in this case, used like an implied "please sit"

Kaicho – president/manager. Mai refers to Shizuru as Kaicho-san throughout the series

Five seats. Four taken. Three more to fit in. Although math may not be her strongest subject, the calculation needed here was simple, and no matter how she weighed her options, they were all dreading and foreboding. Her best chance at survival was probably sitting in the middle with Mikoto on her lap.

"I'm sitting with Mai!" Mikoto announced, latching her arms tightly around the waist of her roommate. Mai smiled and patted the spiky tough of jet black hair. Out went that solution.

"So whose lap are you going to sit on, sexy?" teased Midori with a wink. The lap of a woman who was obsessed with sentai … no way.

"My lap is always welcome to lovely ladies," offered Reito gallantly. His smile was bright but there was just something in it that made Natsuki immediately reject that idea. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Anyone but you," intervened Shizuru, "As student council president, one of my core responsibilities is to protect the virtue of cute innocent girls."

"A little cold, Shizuru-san."

"I second that notion," quipped Youko-sensei.

Reito sighed, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Guess I'm not as popular as I think I am."

"Pouting is unbecoming, Kanzaki-san," reprimanded the school nurse.

Their incessant rants didn't stop there as Mikoto's stomach sounded its desperate need for nourishment while Mai bided for a shower. Natsuki tried her best to avoid the wide variety of gazes that were all locked onto her, a squirming chill burning down her spine. She herself wanted all those things that were listed above and would gladly get into the car and out of the cold if it weren't for the pressure that was being weighed on her shoulders. The prospect of being embarrassed twice within the span of minutes was also most deterring.

"You people can cram in that car all you like. I'm walking," announced Natsuki, sick and tired of these lunatics deciding the fate of whose lap she was to sit on. To enhance her determination, she folded her arms across her chest and turned around for the first of many steps back to her motorcycle.

She immediately stopped though when a gentle slither of warmth encompassed her. The goosebumps on her arms immediately yielded to the cotton jacket laid around her shoulders, the carrying gust conveying a quick trace of violet and a scent that she was well acquainted with. Her skin pricked with relief as she turned around to meet those maple eyes that she knew were waiting.

"I'm not cold," mumbled Natsuki. She was lying but still made the move to return the pale blue jacket. Soft firm hands stopped her.

"I'm not wearing a bikini."

"But..."

"Protection from a certain predator," added the jacket's owner. Those deep crimson orbs slanted to the only gentleman of the group, who could only sigh wryly at the silent accusation.

"Kaicho-san certainly has more to worry about though," remarked Mai, offhandedly.

"Shut up!" burst Natsuki. Reflexively, she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the coat. The zipper's ends were hooked together then pulled right up until her throat. "To begin with, if it weren't for you and Mikoto messing up, I wouldn't be stuck here!"

"Hey! I was just trying to help!"

"Great help you were!"

Mai heaved with building anger and just when she was about to reveal an interesting though irrelevant fact (hint: night-time beach rendezvous), the student council president moved between them both. Both sides immediately ceased fire, and the moment her voice hit the air, they all stopped to listen.

"Now, now, don't fight. We're all just tired and in need of rest. Arguing won't get us that big warm bed and bowl of ramen… right Mikoto-chan?"

Those simple words moved through the air with fluid ease, dousing the hostility with soft humour and a common goal. Mikoto nodded eagerly at the suggestion and her insistence immediately distracted Mai.

Shizuru smiled in pleasant approval before instructing them to all wait in the car, which they obediently did. She then looked to Natsuki, quietly asking her for a few minutes alone, but from Natsuki's stern posture, Shizuru knew the younger girl was more than ready to brace the two hour walk.

Her friend never reacted well when she felt pressured or forced into something. She'd rather suffer than to submit; something that was both admirable and frustrating.

"Natsuki, I would really prefer you riding with us. It would be a lot safer."

"It's not that far, I..."

"It's too cold and your feet are going to blister in those scandals."

There was an added strength in her tone that was effectively curbing Natsuki's stubbornness. Shizuru waited for her friend to contemplate her options before moving in to break the last defense.

"I'm not forcing you to come but… please?"

Even though she had turned away, Natsuki can clearly see in her mind the exact way those crimson eyes were petitioning with wounded plea. She hated that look. It had this way of making her feel like a mean bully, tripping her with guilt. The worst part of it was how Shizuru saved it for when she was totally right and she herself was being plain stubborn. Knowing that she had lost, Natsuki gritted her teeth, knitted her brows and clenched her fists to prepare herself for the consequences.

"Fine! But YOU in MY lap!"

"As nice as that sounds, you know that's not going to work."

Height difference aside, the oddity and amount of discomfort was something she can't even begin to imagine. So, with a frustrated grunt, Natsuki stalked to the car, its side door hanging open with five pairs of curious eyes watching her every move. The student council president fluidly slipped past her and took the seat beside Mai. Then, with her left hand mildly gesturing to her lap, she gave Natsuki a smiling invitation.

"Douzo."

"Wipe that smile off your face or I'll do it for you."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

Natsuki quickly clamped her mouth shut and stepped in. Something told her it was much safer that way, especially with the task at hand.

The back of her cold thighs made the first contact, a heavy heat alighting her cheeks. The fact that they were both in swimsuits did not help as she gingerly settled her entire weight, keeping her back straight and away from the girl behind her. Perhaps Shizuru had sensed her discomfort because a pair of arms circled her waist and pulled her into a firm hold. Natsuki jumped, her heartbeat skipping and racing a few pulses.

"Oi! Shizuru!"

"You'll thank me soon."

As soon as Shizuru finished her sentence, Natsuki was indeed thankful. A dull but solid thud can be heard as Youko's right heel punched into the gas petal. Inertia tossed her head back as she groped her surroundings for any sort of security. The first turn came into view and it was excruciating.

The school nurse twisted the wheel in one harsh move, causing her innards to swing with the motion. Her stomach felt like it was being crushed as the car's tail swung a full ninety degrees to follow the front-wheels in a sharp right. The entire backseat population was tossed around like a bottle lost at sea.

And just when she went for a breath of air, the second turn showed up and knocked it right out of her lungs. Her ears were even ringing as various screams erupted around her. It was pointless to keep her eyes open as she'd be only catching glimpses of the scenery around in dizzying sequence.

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'M GOING TO DIE!'

This mantra continued to play in her head until the driver calmly assured them that they were almost there. Natsuki's eyes shot open for confirmation but only to be greeted by the sight of them pulling into the circular driveway at 80 miles per hour without a trace of slowing down. A collective scream exploded as they sped diagonally towards the back of a parked Mercedes. And just when a crash looked inevitable, Youko jammed the brakes, pulled the hand brake then twisted the wheels in perfect synchronization. The speeding red sports car screeched into position, skidding over a meter into the narrow gap.

"Like a glove," nodded Youko with approval.

"Remind me why you are driving…" said Midori, her voice hoarse and dry.

"The car's mine and your license was revoked."

"Right…"

The Japanese history substitute wobbled her way out as she usually did, reveling in the joy of being alive. Just how the hell this woman ever got her license and kept it for the past five years was indeed a mystery.

And it wasn't just Midori who was contemplating this flaw of reality.

Natsuki swallowed hard, for once appreciating the beauty of static stillness. For someone who looked so rational and intelligent, she can't understand how it didn't translate into basic driving safety. Sure, she herself had her moments of speeding and recklessness but there was a huge difference between reckless and plain suicidal.

"You certainly are enjoying yourself," observed Midori. The corner of the proclaimed seventeen year old was tossed up in a tired grin.

At first, the accusation had seemed bizarre but suddenly, she understood. Here she was, her face buried in the nape of Shizuru's collar. Somehow over the course of the ride, she had shifted more to the right, her legs dangling off the side of council president's knees. And while the older girl's hands were still wrapped around her waist, hers were twined tightly together around Shizuru's neck. Her face burned a bright pink, head spinning from the third assault on her dignity within the last twenty four hours.

Quickly, Natsuki released her friend and scurried out the car. She knew it was best to just keep to her head down and avoid any sort of eye contact with anything that breathed.

The school's vice president was the next to exit. Aside from a slightly lob-sided smile, he seemed relatively fine. Even remembering his gentleman manners, he offered his hand to Mai, whose chest had suddenly worked up an extra load. Leaving the car proved difficult as Mikoto simply refused to let go of her roommate, latched tightly on like an infant koala to her mother.

Luckily, no further comments were made as everyone was more than eager to retire to their respective rooms. Shizuru took a break on the side, saying that her legs have fallen asleep. Conveniently, they started their journey inside once the others were far out of sight. Natsuki felt barely conscious as she trailed behind her friend through the seemingly endless halls of this mammoth resort. She was quite surprised at the lack of teasing though. And perhaps it was her imagination or the sunrise playing tricks, but she could have sworn that there was a vague pink highlighting the council president's cheeks. Natsuki was this close to just slapping herself but at least she had proven that it was possible for Fujino Shizuru to blush. That thought brought a quick quirk to her sullen mood.

"We're here," announced Shizuru, pulling out the key from her loaned out jacket. She was going to share a room with one of her underclassmen but the heated argument that broke out over sleeping arrangements eventually got her her own.

They both toddled in and it took every ounce of restraint to not just fall unconscious on the luxurious king size bed that was at the middle of the room. Those pure white sheets beckoned with sweet seduction, flaunting its expensive quality that cost a fortune. And unlike the other guest rooms, this one had one bed instead of two. Haruka's curt mumbling was the only explanation offered for this oddity. Something about precaution.

Two night stands, with a matching pair of lamps, posted at the two sides of the bed. A burgundy leather couch sat by the sliding doors that led out to the balcony. Shizuru moved to the oak table nearby the entrance where her suitcase was laid out, searching through its contents.

"Very nice pose, by the way," she remarked, offhandedly, "If I were the driver, I would have definitely given you a ride."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" sighed Natsuki. She knew that quiet period wasn't going to last long.

"Of course."

With a bright smile, Shizuru brought over a neatly folded white yukata. A pair of intimates was discreetly included.

"Don't worry, they're clean… unless you prefer sleeping lingerie free these days."

Wordlessly fuming, Natsuki grabbed the offered garments and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Shizuru's muffled comment about shampoo and body wash placements.

It was just plain irritating how she seemed to be the victim of every embarrassment as of late. Shizuru's little comments every now and then that brought back those memories were not helping. Grunting to herself, she decided to give Shizuru the silent treatment for now. It was juvenile but it was the only mildly effective way to combat her friend's little spurs of immature jokes, something she definitely did not need at the moment. She was tired and hungry, the latter which she shall deal with after sleep and if not for the sea salt that was beginning to dry and powder on her skin, she would had just forgone the shower all together.

As Natsuki removed the pale blue jacket though, a pang of guilt rode into her chest. She noted the minimal difference between Shizuru's one piece bathing suit and her own attire, not to mention the crushing ride. It was Shizuru who took the brunt of the impacts. The ride may have been a blur but she vaguely recalled how her friend had deliberately placed herself between her and the hard edges of the car, how her shoulder pillowed her head and body against the violent thrashes. No matter how hard she tried to keep her friend out of things, she still had a way of quietly protecting her when in need.

Natsuki immediately threw those thoughts away along with her bikini and moved into the shower. Her skin pricked with delight at the first blast of warm water.

By the time she was done, the lights were already out, curtains drawn tightly together to form the illusion of night. She softened her steps, assuming that her friend was already asleep, her back to her. After setting down the towels, Natsuki quietly slipped in under the covers on the unoccupied side.

"It's been quite a while since we've had a sleepover," Shizuru murmured into the silence. It wasn't often but there were times when they spent the night at each other's place, especially after a day of exhaustive shopping.

Natsuki remembered her silent treatment but decided to postpone it to the morning.

"I've been busy."

"Well, I do miss it. I feel like a school girl all over again."

"You're one right now," Natsuki replied wryly. It was hard to tell whether the student council president was a teenager or a sixty year old granny sometimes.

"It's easy to forget that now and then…"

Natsuki can feel her friend shifting on the other side and almost jumped when she felt a hand slide over her own.

"I'm glad you're safe."

There was a dead delay before Natsuki's voice tipped the silent air.

"Sorry I made you worry."

Shizuru smiled as the hand under her own hesitantly tightened around her. There were a million things she wanted to say but for now, she just wanted this moment to last forever, basking in silent peace.

"Oyasumi," whispered Shizuru.

"Oyasumi."

END

Quick Epilogue:

The next morning, Shizuru's fangirls (coughharemcough) arrived right on time at nine to invite their "onee-sama" to breakfast. But to their horror, it was a grumpy and disheveled Kuga Natsuki who answered the door. The single bed in the entire room was deftly noted. Rumours blasted its way at the speed of light throughout the entire day.

Midori whistling as Natsuki showed up with the council president was almost most unhelpful. It took every ounce of self restraint to not just strangle the sentai fan.

And in silent appreciation and apology, Natsuki made no protest when Shizuru took out a bottle of sun tan oil… which, of course, prompted another Midori wolf-whistle and jealous Shizuru-sama (coughharemcough) fans.

OMAKE:

"My lap is always welcome to lovely ladies," offered Reito gallantly.

With a quick backhand to Reito's midsection, Shizuru intervened the invitation.

"Nande ya ne!"

A collective silence reigned into the cool morning air…

"Yeah… that's right! I'm actually from Osaka! OOOOohohoho!"

"Noooooo!" they all screeched in unison, "We want Kyoto-ben!"

END :p

Excuse the lack of proof-read. another version will come out later.

This fic was also a request from Nagumo and burrowed a line from her prototype fic "So whose lap are you going to sit on sexy". The next one will probably be something more serious and contribute to Natsuki's trust towards Shizuru… probably. Still wavering about whether I want some angst or more fluff for now. Btw, ep 25 was… ok. The way N/S was resolved was great but some parts just didn't sit well with me. Anyways, I better shut up before I spoil things. And for the record, my fangirl-ness for Shizuru has not decreased one bit! Now let's see how the series ends… ah… it's been quite a while since I'm not desperate for the next ep. My money is on Mai bringing everybody back. 


	4. Everything and Anything

Everything and Anything Part I

Series: Mai HiME

Pairing: Natsuki/Shizuru

Rating: PG 13

Summary: (pre-series) Revenge is like a drug.

Note:

Kyoujin – Giant. A baseball team in Japan. I was going to put Giant but I was afraid that people might mistake that as a giant baseball cap instead of a Giant baseball team hat…

"For that purpose, I'll do anything."

The moment those words left her mouth, a part of her immediately regretted them. Deep down, she knew her anything did not include everything, that her determination had limits.

Looking into the rising sun, guilt and shame poured over her childhood memories, a strong gust of cold sweeping into her core. The crushing waves below her roared its siren song, its unforgiving arms promising pure bliss like the temptation she had to fight everyday. But like the railing that contoured the edge of the deep abyss, she felt relieved to know that as long as she desired it, she'd be spared the pain of having to know the true consequences of everything.

* * *

Instinctively, she had wandered all the way back from downtown to the mountains that overlooked the entire Fuuka Academy. She liked its quiet setting, inhabited only by nature. The forest's distance and rumoured ghosts kept students well off this part of the campus. She always came here to think or just to avoid the suffocating chattering of mindless school girls and boys. Even in this sanctuary though, the tranquility failed to chase away the haze riding in her head.

Her head pounded with fatigue, eyes heavy and sore from another long sleepless night, but unlike the other nights when she returned empty-handed, she had gotten closer. A lead had finally revealed itself in the form of a lanky man. She hadn't even noticed him when he had sat down beside her nearby the bar. It wasn't until she got up to leave that he had revealed himself with a quiet whisper, claiming that he had information.

However, instead of exhilaration or excitement, all she felt was a heavy dread that threatened to crush her chest, sinking into the pit of her stomach. This man had demanded quite a heavy sum for his information. She attempted to negotiate the price but even with the hard-fought reduction, it was not something that she could afford even if she starved herself for months.

Natsuki ran through her list of acquaintances from whom she could burrow the money temporarily. Unfortunately, that left only one person: her sad-excuse of a father whom she was no longer on speaking terms with since their conversation last month. He had flatly refused to give more than the monthly child support the court imposed onto him. Even after vaguely explaining herself, her father had declared her endeavor to be childish and ridiculous. That immediately prompted them into yet another fight over the phone, the only time that they have talked since her transfer to Fuuka Academy. The exchange ended with her swearing and slamming the phone down so hard her teeth rattled.

Sometimes, she dreamt of the day when the Kazahana Scholarship came in the mail. It had been four days since her release from the hospital. Her father was literally jumping with joy, loudly proclaiming how worried he was about her schooling and what a great opportunity this was. They both knew the truth though. Within a week, he had her shipped out to Fuuka Island where she no longer had to tolerate that ugly woman constantly hanging around the house and her father.

Natsuki punched her fist into a nearby tree and let the pain override her worries for the moment. After months of not even knowing where to look, her chance to get closer to her objective was finally within reach and she was powerless to take it.

'I'm sorry, mother…'

She could feel her eyes burning, the back of her throat clenching with saltiness. Natsuki immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter and the package she bought a few days ago. It had started out as a sort of feeble comeback to the dingy and smoky setting of the places she was visiting lately. She figured that if she was going to kill herself with cancer, might as well be her own doing. However, she soon discovered a side benefit of this habit; this thing harbored miraculous social magic. People approached her asking for a light or a cigarette, and it gave her an excuse to talk to others.

Flipping back the paper cover, she took a cigarette out and placed the white butt into her mouth. Her thumb flicked the lighter. She inhaled until the end began to glow a soft orange red. A thin trail of gray drifted to the skies, a tarnish to the fresh morning air. She still wasn't used to the taste but the nicotine did its job, numbing her body with a slight dizziness.

Drawing another breath, the vile smoke invaded her lungs and burned away the pain that threatened to rip her chest apart. The man did offer an alternative but it sickened her to even think about it.

"It's illegal to smoke under 21."

Natsuki snapped around from the sudden intrusion. She knew that voice well by now but it didn't stop her from being startled every time. She hated being caught off guard. Tightening her stance, she warned the intruder with a gaze that reflected her current mood.

"The last time I checked, glaring is not the best way to greet someone."

"Neither is minding someone else's business," retorted Natsuki, defiantly taking another drag from the cigarette. She almost gagged from the taste.

There was that smile again, one that was offered so freely to everybody. It may seem harmless but she had long learned the dagger hidden beneath the sweetest of sweets. Natsuki knew exactly what this girl was thinking and unlike those raving school girls though, she wasn't going to fall for it.

"What do you want?" grunted Natsuki. She kept her voice clipped and cool.

"Just happened to see you and thought I'd come say hi."

At this, Natsuki sharpened her glare, defensive instincts taking over.

"Were you following me?"

"No. I was just passing by."

"At 5 in the morning?"

"I could ask the same."

Natsuki remained quiet as she discarded her cigarette and smashed it under her left heel. In its ruined state, one cannot tell that it still retained over half of its original length. A breeze sashayed between them, picking up the scent of fresh grass and lingering tobacco.

"Want to have breakfast with me? There's still an hour before classes start," said the older girl, breaking the silence. Another smile complimented the offer and it fueled a surge of anger through Natsuki's thoughts.

"I'll pass."

Fujino Shizuru. This strange girl with the annoying Kyoto accent just never knew when to give up. Everybody else was smart enough to stay away but this one was either dense or…

She turned around and started to head back to campus. She had other things to worry about, things that were infinitely more important than having breakfast with a self-centered rich girl. At that thought, Natsuki paused in mid-stride.

It wasn't the best solution in the world but this smiling idiot seemed just clueless enough. Besides, she was the only person Natsuki knew from school, relatively speaking.

"Oi."

"Yes?

The Kyoto girl waited patiently as Natsuki groped for an explanation. She considered accepting the breakfast offer then asking the loan over pancakes but that idea immediately felt sour. Just because this girl was fake didn't mean she had to sink to her level of communication.

Natsuki opened her mouth but hesitated yet again. Something within her was screaming, this stranger before her foreign and foreboding. Natsuki eyed the smile and casual posture carefully. Was it possible for this girl to use the loan against her in any way? She raked her mind in silence for other possibilities, realizing that this was truly her only option. Natsuki gathered her breath and settled on doing things her way; screw tact and manners and all that unnecessary bullshit. She was too close to let a little pride and paranoia get in her way.

"Can I borrow some money? I'll pay you back next month," said Natsuki. She tried to sound pleasant and was quite satisfied with it coming out as neutral instead.

There was a pause and a blink before she got her response.

"How much?"

"10 000 US, cash," shrugged Natsuki, casually. She figured this spoiled brat probably had that kind of money sitting around in her sock drawer.

"Honestly, I do not have that kind of money available to me at the moment. May I be so bold as to ask what it is for?"

"It's important."

"Apparently so, if you're asking a complete stranger for it. I reiterate my question. What might this loan be for?"

"You don't need to know," grunted Natsuki. This was exactly why she wasn't too enthusiastic about asking; people prying into her business.

"Wouldn't it be better if you discussed this with someone else before going ahead with whatever it is you're trying to do?"

"If you don't want to lend me the money, just say it."

"I'm just concerned."

An expression of what looked like hurt swept the smile away. Those fine eyebrows dipped with worry which only worked to inject another stream of annoyance through her veins.

"Whatever," grunted Natsuki.

Without a second look, she turned on her heel and began her descent, ignoring the Kyoto girl's attempts to get her attention.

The wind continued its soothing song as the day gradually warmed up. Natsuki retired to her second hideout on the other side of the forest. Just outside the thick mass of tall evergreen and birch trees, the land took on a pleasing layer of refreshing green. A little more to the left was a small hill with a stream flowing by its skirts. She lay on the grass, allowing the sun to caress her face and skin, immediately removing school from her priorities. Tests, homework and "group" projects just didn't fit into her schedule. Besides, it was pointless to even try as the lesson would just fly by her like a speeding car. Despite being held back a year, she was still very much behind on all the course material.

There was still an hour before classes started and Natsuki was more than willing to squander that time before returning to her dorm suite. That would give her the luxury of having the room to herself, free of her roommate. She would have much rather lived alone but first year students were required to share a suite as a means of "socializing". Natsuki merely scoffed at the idea. When that tiny brat squeaked her greeting in that irritating pixie voice, she made sure that there won't be any confusion as to whose rules they were going to play by.

The school bell rang suddenly, signaling the start of morning classes. It was now safe to travel uninterrupted through the campus grounds.

Sliding the window that she had left unlocked last night, Natsuki climbed in. A long stripe of red tape ran across the middle, clearly staking out her territory. The drawers were moved to obstruct the view between the two sides to emphasize her privacy. If she was going to sleep in the same room with a total stranger, it might as well be on her terms. Thankfully, she didn't need to spend much time here. The only uses she found for being this place were for bathing, sleeping, and storing her belongings; the first being something she was in desperate need of.

Digging into her pockets, Natsuki removed her lighter and package of cigarettes and placed it on top of the chest of drawers. A strong smoky stench assailed her nose as she removed her shirt, a sensory reminder of the events that had just transpired a few hours ago. A hot surge of unidentifiable anger grabbed at her. Natsuki held her breath as she hurriedly removed the rest of her attire before snatching the can of air refresher off the drawers. She then flung the reeking articles into the side closet by the door, releasing a long spray of the embellished fragrance. The door was slammed shut along with her other unwashed clothing.

She almost ran into the shower, adjusting the cold temperature well after the water had began to assault her skin. There was always something so alerting and calming about a cold shower, the way it made her entire body freeze with nothing but iciness.

She tried not to let her thoughts wander but as she reached for the bottle of shampoo though, old memories flooded her mind. Just nine months ago, she could barely move this right arm. She could still remember the way it shook as she tried in vain to clench a fist or move her useless lower limbs with little success. Quickly, she twisted the shower knob back to the light blue tab.

A cold, stagnant resolve settled in her stomach. She had made her decision.

* * *

Natsuki had arrived early, waiting in absolute silence. As usual, the thick haze of trapped smoke attacked her eyes and nose with feral fervor. The bar was slowly filling up, the chattering rising steadily. She had refused all advances with wordlessness, even slamming down two shots of hard liquor as she had seen other patrons do. A slight wooziness began to sink around the edges of her senses. She could feel her body counting down the seconds as the moment drew nearer and nearer.

She wasn't sure when but the man she had seen last night finally showed up on the seat where he had made his promise. Even with the alcohol, Natsuki recognized that same skinny body and Kyoujin baseball cap.

"So?" he asked, dropping a hand to her waist.

This was her test, a test of dedication and determination. Her hands shook, her ragged breathing following the irregular pattern of her heartbeat. Cold sweat seeped from her hairline, hot chills haunting down her spine. The hand around her waist groped with promised intensity.

She couldn't let her mother down over something so trivial. How could she succeed if she couldn't even do something so simple? Her mother sacrificed her life for her and she couldn't even do this one little thing.

Natsuki bit her inner lip, letting the pain grip her cowardice. Not trusting her voice, she simply stood up from her seat in confirmation. The man steered closer, pulling her to his side as he guided them both towards the exit. She almost hurled from his rancid stench and touch.

The rusting hinges squeaked as a rush of city air hurried past them. He steered her around the corner, the alleyway between the two buildings revealing itself before her. She could barely make out the narrow passage from the flickering neon sign hanging from the side. A strange sort of electric buzz hummed in her ears as they ventured into the darkness. She read the sign as they passed it. It said "Beer".

* * *

To be continued in Everything and Anything Part B (conclusion)

Thank you very much Kieli and Tiger Dauthi for your beta-ing. Really appreciate your hard work and tolerating my sentence structure and grammar stuffsssss. The father parts I got from the ep 9 flashback scenes of a comatose Natsuki and her father's shadow. This scene was followed by the father leaving with a woman beside him. So I made some assumptions from there. This is 13 years old Natsuki by the way.

No Make Girl: Oops but I went ahead and did some angst instead… lol. Fluff will come back after the Part B. However, I don't think I quite get what you are requesting about the "strip-naked" orphan attacks. Were you referring to ep four and the tentacle monster? (lol. that sounded so p0rn)


	5. Everything and Anything Part II

Everything and Anything Part B

Series: Mai Hime

Pairing: Natsuki/Shizuru

Rating: PG 13

Summary: (pre-series) Revenge is like a drug.

* * *

Note: 

50 000 yen $461.53 US (just to give one a better idea of the amount)

gokigenyou – good day. A very polite phrase. Just seemed like something Shizuru would definitely use

* * *

She read the beer sign as they passed it, distracted by its flashing, multicoloured lights...

"My, what a coincidence," came a third voice.

The sudden intrusion kicked her reflexes. Natsuki pushed the man away, twisting around in alarm and sudden shame. Still dressed in full uniform, Fujino Shizuru looked utterly out of place within the dingy filthiness of the alleyway. Her probing eyes found Natsuki, who stood staring at her, stupefied. Natsuki's tongue felt like lead in the sudden dryness of her mouth.

"Friend of yours?" the informant mumbled in his deep raspy voice. "She gonna join us?" The words rolled out of his mouth heavy and slurred.

"No!"

The denial in her voice echoed so loudly in the alleyway that it surprised her. Even though the baseball cap was covering half of the man's face, it was obvious as to where the stranger was looking. She remembered the way his eyes had run over her own body with undisguised hunger. It sickened her to even think about it touching another human being.

"Get out of here, Fujino! This is none of your business!" warned Natsuki. Words never came to her easily and with panic chasing down the back of her neck, these were the best she could come up with.

The older girl merely smiled. Eyes that were narrowed just that tiny fraction exuded the smug arrogance that Natsuki had always knew to lurk beneath the surface.

"He does not have whatever it is that you're looking for," said the Kyoto girl, her accent ringing deep in her words.

Somehow, neither Natsuki nor the man found their voices to refute the claim under the cool omniscient gaze. The smile widened with just a small quirk of the left corner. This slight change wounded around Natsuki's thumping heart. She had never noticed it before but instead of a burgundy brown, Fujino Shizuru's eyes were actually a bloody red. They seemed to be leaping out from the shadows, blazing and thriving on the darkness that surrounded them. They first grazed Natsuki then finally settled on the man beside her.

"You pitiful man," said Shizuru, her voice gentle yet cold.

"A failure at work, a failure in life, friends and family having long abandoned your incompetent self. Having nothing better to do, you drink your life away, even sinking so low as to using and cheating young girls for their pocket money."

The clear insult got its desired effect. The man was now spewing a string of threats, swaying a couple of steps as he swung his fists. Natsuki pulled him back by the arm, yelling for the other girl to leave.

Fujino Shizuru simply ignored them both, calmly reaching into her left jacket pocket as the man continued to exhaust his empty words. From its shallow depths, she extracted a small wad of cash, neatly folded into halves. She casually fanned the money out like a hand of poker until the five 10 000 bills were clearly exhibited in plain view. The man trailed off into silence.

"50 000 yen and it'll be all yours if you leave now."

Before the reward, Natsuki and the man both stared in complete silence. The sheer amount and simplicity of the offer left its beholders stunned in disbelief. The only thing that kept the man from reaping the incentive was the little bit of pride left in his corroded mind and body. This intruder had just offered to buy his dignity.

"Don't worry. I'll give you time to think. But for every five seconds that you stay though, I'll take one of these away," she said, her voice even and light. Natsuki noted the familiar smile that was playing on the Kyoto girl's face but under the dim light, it took on a whole new meaning.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

As promised, Shizuru plucked a bill away and gently tucked it back into her left pocket. The man's eyes followed the fluid movement, his entire body twitching with conflict and indecision.

"Your chance to start over," she added before the start of the second set of countdown.

However, before Shizuru even started, the man had rushed forward with a sudden fever, finally breaking under the psychological lost of 10 000 yen and a whole new life. The money was quickly snatched away. With his head bowed low so that the baseball cap covered his entire face, he rushed past his former potential victim. Natsuki immediately twisted around to follow the hunched, stumbling body but was stopped by the firm grip around her arm.

Natsuki immediately shook off the physical contact, reeling around with unbidden anger that had suddenly filled her chest.

"You've ruined everything!" she screamed.

Natsuki spun around, eyes searching wildly for her hard-fought hope. She caught a glimpse of a shadow and quickly began to move towards it. However, her progress was stopped yet again when her footing was choked by the clasp that had shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!"

Natsuki struggled when her demand went unheeded. She tried pulling away but the hold held firm, igniting a desperate frustration from the center of her body. This lanky suspicious man, her final spark of hope, was getting away. Natsuki couldn't really remember what she did but in a wild fight for control, her limbs moved with blind instincts. The grip soon loosened and fell away. A hefty dose of guilt shot through her insides when she turned to find the other girl on the hard cold cement.

Natuki reached out to help but immediately stopped herself. This nosy girl had asked for it. However, even though her mind and attention were still focused on her original purpose, she found herself paralyzed with indecision.

Brushing her skirt, the Kyoto girl stood up. Natsuki had expected anger or some form of retribution but instead, it was yet another smile that had greeted her.

"I wasn't going to do what you think I was going to do," lied Natsuki. It was a feeble attempt at getting the other girl to leave.

"What were you going to do then? Threaten him for the information? Interrogate him with violence and torture?"

Natsuki looked away.

"This man does not have what you want," repeated Shizuru, drilling her logic with rational calm into the younger girl's stubbornness, "A true person of resource would never be intoxicated in front of his clients. The fact that he took an amount that wasn't even a tenth of his request should be proof enough. Did he even give verification of his source or a sample of the information?"

There was a pause as the Kyoto girl waited for the response that she knew would never come.

"And most importantly, his personal hygiene was beyond appalling. There's a world of difference between pretending to be some street garbage and real street garbage. Furthermore--"

"I know what I'm doing," interjected Natsuki.

"No, you don't." came the quick comeback, "This man does not have what you want and yet you were going to pursue him. Even if he does, how do you know for certain that he's going to give you what you want after? How do you know if it's even going to be worth it?"

The words pelted her like a blizzard of hailstones. Every fact rung with harsh truth, puncturing her defenses mercilessly like a storm of soldiers. However, to acknowledge them would mean defeat. Something she could never accept.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," was her quiet answer.

"Risks are taken for the certain value that it has to offer. They are not acted upon with irrational emotions."

"I don't care. There's something that I must do and I'll do anything to achieve it."

"Don't say "anything" so easily."

Spoken in deep melodic tones, the command vibrated with authority. The voice reached out and unwounded its liquid control like a boa snake before its prey. Natsuki found herself listening in awe and fear.

"I do not know what it is that you're trying to accomplish but what is there to celebrate when you've sunken so low to achieve it?"

The Kyoto girl paused before she continued.

"You're thinking… just this once. This very once and it'll be over. No more. But it'll only be the beginning. The once justifies the twice. There'll be a third time, a fourth, a fifth…then suddenly, it won't matter anymore. You know what that would make you?"

Even though it was a question, Natsuki found her voice frozen and disabled. The deep red in those eyes held her in thrall, ravaging her defenses and leaving her bare. They spoke with intensity and unspeakable consequences. She could feel her entire body shaking under pure power and domination.

"Some sort of inhuman beast capable of all atrocities… And by the time you realized it, it would be too late."

Shizuru's voice ended with a whisper. A car passed by, its headlights filling the dark alleyway with a flood of light. When it was gone, the angry red in those eyes had also left. Natsuki found herself breathing again. Her head swam with drunkenness, the hypnotic spell's imprints still intoning its warning. Nothing was clear anymore except the oath she had taken the day she woke up from her three month coma.

"I have to do this. Someone like you can never understand."

"I don't need to. As a third party, I can see this situation a lot more objectively than you can. Don't let your pride and stubbornness get in the way of doing what's right."

Something snapped inside her. A renewed anger burned its way through her tired body. It felt so raw and hot, it entirely removed the last of her self restraints.

"Stop talking like you know exactly what I'm thinking because you don't. I know what I'm doing and nothing can stop me... especially you."

"Natsuki…"

"You think you're better than everybody else. You think you have everyone wrapped around your fingers. I know what you're thinking. You pity me, don't you?"

There it was. The main reason as to why she hated this girl.

"No, I don't. I'm doing this because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Sure," scoffed Natsuki. The soft calmness in that voice only worked to fuel her blind anger. How she wished her mouth would just stop.

"I hate people like you, pretending that you care when you're just laughing behind my back. Run back to your rich daddy and your little popular crowd where you belong. This is my choice to make. Not yours."

Natsuki could feel herself breathing again. Through her words, she had poured her anger, frustration and utter helplessness into them. It was the only thing she could do before the truth, shouting senseless noise to disguise the confusion tearing her apart inside.

The other girl closed her eyes as if in quiet reflection. Natsuki could hear her own ragged breathing huffing into the silence.

"You're right. Please excuse me for overstepping my bounds," Shizuru said with soft politeness. She wasn't smiling though.

"Just remember that whatever you do, it's irreversible."

The Kyoto girl curved forward in a gentle bow.

"Gokigenyou."

Once she was certain that the other girl was gone, Natsuki turned and headed in the direction that the man left towards. She broke into a run, hurrying towards the opposite end of the alleyway. It no longer matter whether the man held the information or not. She was going to prove herself to the world, her mother and that damn Kyoto girl of her resolve. The murderers must pay. She will and could do everything and anything… right?

As the path came to an end, she found herself slowing, jolts of pain attacking her every stride. Her naked heart was crying out in anguish, begging her to end this torment. It had gotten so painful that she simply couldn't continue.

Hot wetness was streaming down her face. Natsuki knew what it was and immediately grabbed her lighter and the package that resided in her right pocket. Almost ripping off the cover, she dug a cigarette out and rammed it into her mouth. Next came the lighter. She flicked her thumb over but the flame refused to come out. Her jaws tightened with frustration as she squeezed her shaking grip. But even with both her hands working, the spark wouldn't catch.

A cry escaped her throat as she hurled the lighter into the wall. She then slammed the package of cigarettes into the cold cement and crashed her heel onto it again and again. Her eyes stung, involuntary tears overflowing. There was nothing she could do but cry, emptying everything she knew as Kuga Natsuki.

Her mother loved her and would have never wanted this. This man may have been a fake but what if another similar opportunity showed up with critical information? Was she truly capable of doing anything for revenge? Questions banged against the confinements of her head.

Her purpose was to deliver justice to the people who murdered her mother and she had almost ruined the integrity of that promise by even considering that offer. Natsuki prided herself on being self-sufficient, independent and most importantly strong. She was the complete opposite of those traits tonight. Perhaps it was her imagination but the man's smell still hung around her.

Natsuki didn't know how long it took but her tears finally stopped. Complete silence settled into the darkness. Even the neon lights had been switched off by now, her singular presence more apparent than ever.

Never had she felt so tired. Fatigue, that she had ignored and accumulated over what felt like years, presented itself in all of its full glory, latching onto every fiber of her now vacant being. With leaden steps, she trudged out the alley into the streets. The openness was like an endless void, sucking her into nowhere. Just as she turned the corner though, the arduous weight around her body was suddenly suspended.

There she was, the annoying Kyoto girl, standing by the sidewalk, the dull sunrise outlining her figure. Her skirt was ruffled without its usual primp perfection. The pure white of her blouse was crinkled with gray spots on the sleeves. Even that light chestnut hair was out of its usual neat arrangement. What Natsuki noticed most though was that smile she had seen time and time again, now offered to her without judgment or disappointment. A swell of warmth, something she hadn't felt in a long time, swept through her and she relished in its familiarity.

"Hey," came the greeting. For the first time, Natsuki noted its soothing and gentle texture. Now, for certain, she knew she had made the right choice. A lump gathered in her throat, a collision of words and thoughts rampaging through her exhausted mind. There were so many things she wanted to say yet none of them left her when she opened her mouth, fear trapping them tight in her chest. This was the only way she knew how to handle her emotions. A look into those exotic ruby eyes though and Natsuki knew she didn't need to say anything.

"Buses don't operate at five in the morning," shrugged the older girl, casually.

Natsuki looked away, mumbling the best reply she could come up with.

"I'll pay you back next month."

"Plus 5 prime rate."

A habitual glare shot from her eyes.

"Just kidding," teased Shizuru.

Natsuki tried to retain her fierce glower but knew she was failing miserably. She didn't really know how to react. It had been too long since someone had joked with her.

"It's still a little early but would you accept my breakfast invitation? My treat."

Even she herself was surprised by the tentative softness in her usually gruff and deepened voice.

"…Sure."

The smile on Fujino Shizuru's face widened, and even though she couldn't return it at the moment, Natsuki somehow felt that one day, she just might be able to.

* * *

A mistake.

Follow the flow of the river and navigate with the least resistance. Such was her philosophy, having long learned the consequences of doing the opposite. Tonight was an exception though.

She could have easily pulled the man aside for a little chat, paving the way for a compliant exit for all. Natsuki would then have no choice but to leave and have the much needed time to calm down. She had no doubt that Natsuki would make the right decision. This girl was too kind and gentle to harbour that kind of resolution and killer instinct… unlike herself.

However, seeing his hand around Natsuki's waist, the way his filthy body slid up against the younger girl completely changed the plan. She was so scared that once she left, Natsuki would run to him even when logic told her otherwise. She hadn't felt the control of anger, frustration and fear in a long time, utterly humiliating and degrading that man as she bent him to her will. Broken in already by the harshness of reality, she played with the man's cowardice and weakness with a sudden thirst for revenge. It was unnecessary, sadistic, cruel and very satisfying. And all it took was one antisocial and stubborn teenager to bring that part of her buried self back in full force.

"What are you doing to me…?"

The whisper floated unanswered into the silence.

For once in her life, she didn't know what she was doing… for once, she wanted to protect instead of destroy. She was hooked after just a glimpse at the utter innocence and gentleness hidden beneath the loneliness and hurt. Never had she seen anything so pure, its presence reaching out to revive her dead, black heart. It sickened her to even think about her purpose for approaching Natsuki.

Shizuru lifted the cover on her newly registered cell phone and dialed the number. After three rings, the line was answered in silence. She began counting the usual sixty seconds. Anything more or less would be dangerous.

"Hello…"

"…."

"Yes… It has been a while…"

"…."

"Your payment is already in your account."

"…"

"I have a job for you. I need you to run an account check on a Kuga Natsuki. I'm looking for some sort of monthly or recurring transfers."

"…"

"…"

"That's the one. Starting next month, intercept and add to that transaction. Funds will be from #780."

"…"

"I'll give you the exact amount later."

"…"

"No, I don't need to know. Just make it believable."

"…"

"Nice doing business with you too."

Shizuru casually dropped the cell phone to the ground and crushed it under her left heel.

Forty-seven seconds. Without a trace.

* * *

Everything and Anything Part B END

* * *

Thanks a WHOLE bunch to Kieli and her efficient and highly effective editing. Grammar aside, she saved a lot of weird phrases and whatnot, while providing great suggestions. Some of the imagery you see here is that woman's hard work. pats Kieli on the back

Nocturne in A Minor: Sure! Email me the " thingies" (something to do with grammar? hehe). And personally, it really doesn't matter to me where you leave the comments. Either way is fine.

Ok. No angst for a while. This angst has exhausted me. Back to fluff. But I do want to do something about Shizuru's past later. Something dark hence the ending sequence. I really believe her background isn't that simple considering how capable she is.


	6. The Suzushiro Conspiracy ala KnM

Haruka: the Executive Board Director

Episode 465: The Suzushiro Conspiracy ala KnM

Rating: PG 13

Summary: In a time of crazy substitute teachers, evil make-up exams and road-rage drivers, a school in turmoil cried out for a heroine… and it wasn't her. She… was Suzushiro Haruka, the mighty executive board director (that was rarely useful), forged in the heat of rivalry. The power… the passion… the danger. Her courage will rampage the school… (sounds familiar? Hint: Xena)

**NOTES**:

Kyoto-ben – Shizuru uses a very polite form of the Kyoto accent

Ookini – Kyoto accent for "thank you"

Bubuzuke – Kyoto accent version of ochazuke which is rice with tea

Onna – woman (bubuzuke onna is what Haruka calls Shizuru)

Chadou – tea ceremony

Kadou – flower arrangement

Chabouzu – tea boy. Haruka's nickname for Reito

Ikezu ya wa – Kyoto accent for "meanie" or "such a tease" and Shindou Naomi pulls it off with the most sexy and seductive VA

**MADS**: **M**ad **A**ddiction to **D**evastating **S**auces. The consumption of heavy western foods (i.e. pizza, potato chips, pasta. Fried chicken is especially effective) topped with all imaginable sauces (i.e. Ketchup, mustard, vinegar, sour cream. Mayonnaise is a must) in large quantities before the intended target. The mere sight of the consumption process shall induce sickness and nausea marked by blue and green face colour. Only one victim is ever known to be subjected to this torture (hint: Kyoto council president). On one occasion, MADS had even sent the subject running to the washroom, emptying her stomach. **WARNING**! Please use at your own discretion as the abnormal calorie count is fatal to human beings whose initials are not K.N.

* * *

From the day that she was born, Suzushiro Haruka knew she was meant for greatness. She was the sole heir to the entire Suzushiro fortune, raised and groomed with nothing but the finest in life. The entire school looked up to her perfect attendance record and untarnished student file as the exemplified model of a perfect student. As executive board direction, she led a force of dedicated followers in protecting the peace and harmony of Fuuka Academy…

… a position which should have been student council president.

Haruka's head immediately exploded with that familiar surge of hot rage. She could still clearly recall the day the world was spun right off its axis to smack her in the face. It was a day like any other. The sun was shining, not a cloud in sight. She had gotten up at six O'clock sharp to welcome the first day of her third year in middle school. For breakfast, she had a piece of toast, one hard boiled egg and a side serving of orange. With her childhood friend Kikukawa Yukino by her side, they rode to school while going through her grand plans for the year. Everything had been normal up until her new homeroom teacher announced the entrance of a new transfer student from Kyoto.

The entire class had let out a cohesive gasp. (Haruka did as well although she later found out that it was due to a whole different reason.) The nerve of that girl to show up in a high school uniform while the rest of them obediently abided to the middle school dress code. However, the despicable uniform infraction was only the appetizer to a decadent and unforgettable full course meal.

After a twenty one second self-introduction, Fujino Shizuru stole her rightful place as class representative; a position which she was confident in attainting ever since she began attending Fuuka Academy. (note: Haruka was only ever elected once as class representative back in kindergarten. For some odd reason, no one ever dared to vote for her ever again after that semester. Anyways, back on topic.) She never understood what exactly happened in those twenty one seconds. It was as if everyone had been suddenly infected with some sort of Kyoto virus. Symptoms included swooning girls and boys at the mention of THAT horrid name, chadou, kadou and bangs being in style again as well as the establishment of OUFAFSSWSAAYF: Official Underground Fuuka Academy Fujino-Shizuru-sama-We-shall-always-adore-you Fanclub, more widely known as FIH! Fan club (Fujino-sama is Hawt!). The infection soon spread across the entire school but even with this piling amount of solid evidence, not a single soul seemed to notice or care aside from herself and Yukino.

How could someone who only ever drank tea and smiled (damn that smile!) gather so much attention and popularity? That woman was known to constantly skip school but everybody worshipped the ground she walked upon on the days that she did show up. It was very frustrating but Haruka was a survivor and had easily adapted to this intrusion within her life. Instead of waking up at six, she rose at five, spending a good hour everyday with her Fujino Shizuru punching bag. If she felt like variety, there was also her Fujino Shizuru dart board and bubuzuke moving targets.

But no matter how sweet and charming Fujino Shizuru was, how aromatic and delightful her green tea tasted, how exotically beautiful and mature she looked, how amazing her grades were despite her terrible attendance record, those were but insignificant and superficial qualities that couldn't even begin to truly measure one's worth. Fujino Shizuru never once contributed to the school's well being unlike herself who was a dedicated member of the executive board and other various after school activities. Haruka wasn't about to lower herself to petty high school popularity contests.

If only she knew then that it was the start of a clearly planned conspiracy. Two week before the council elections, Fujino Shizuru entered the competition in a move that shocked the entire school and herself. At that moment, Haruka finally realized her true opponent and how she had underestimated her. All this time she was led to believe that those chadou lessons and lunch picnics were just gimmicks of popularity when in truth, they were a veil of illusion to conceal Fujino Shizuru's true intentions. That tea-sipping woman had been hiding for the right moment to strike, relaxing and weakening her defenses while stealing important territory. To completely ruin her, that bubuzuke onna had even appointed the school's infamous pretty boy and womanizer, Kanzaki Reito, as vice president. Haruka couldn't think of a combination worst than this.

Gods above, Fuuka Academy had plunged into an age of tyranny and darkness, ruled by lax morality and irresponsibility. Luckily Fujino Shizuru was smart enough to realize how invaluable her services were and had wisely chosen her as executive board director so the school was able to retain some semblance of order. However, to truly save Fuuka, Haruka knew it was now up to her leadership and guidance.

Council president for next year may have been decided but if she could rally the entire school on her side, a re-election was highly plausible… or even a school-wide usurpation. A large grin relaxed Haruka's taunt and grinding jaw. Fujino Shizuru may have made history through an unprecedented majority in the elections, but she was going to outdo her by being the first executive board director to ever overthrow the reigning council president.

Her last defeat was understandable as she had concentrated solely on servicing the public to the best of her ability while neglecting the importance of capturing the public's heart. Most students were unable to see past surface values and have cast their vote according to their preference without truly considering the candidate's actual capabilities. Fujino Shizuru had shrewdly played that fact to her advantage. However, an eye for an eye. She shall beat that bubuzuke onna at her own game.

As taught by her grandfather, no human being was perfect. They all had their weaknesses and all she had to do was find Fujino Shizuru's. After all, know thy anatomy, know thy enemy. ( Suzushiro Haruka version)

With the latest surveillance technology that respected the target's privacy and a team of Suzushiro Corp.'s best employees backed by two years of unforgettable experience, Haruka observed the following.

**Observation No.1**: Whenever she saw Fujino Shizuru, she was always leisurely walking or sitting. She was never seen performing any sort of strenuous labour or physical activities.

**Observation No.2**: Her rival was in constant slow mo mode. No matter how her surroundings hurried by her or whatever sort of emergency occurred, this woman was incapable of speed.

**Observation No.3**: Her rival was often absent for the majority of her classes, ones especially for physical education.

From these observations, Haruka had come to the logical conclusion that Fujino Shizuru was hiding her weakness of physical incoordination while suffering a serious case of lethargy. Although Haruka was a strong believer in fair competition, targeting an enemy's weakness, especially one that was left so carelessly unattended, was a tactic as old as time itself.

Haruka strode proudly through the campus grounds of Fuuka Academy as the school bell rung its clear voice. It was finally the last class of the day. Up above, the sun was shining luxuriously, temperature at exactly 25 degrees Celsius with a wind speed of 34 km/hr. The Suzushiro Corp weather satellite had been 99.98 accurate as usual.

Now to go through her **DOG** list. (DOG Deadly Orgasmic Gear. Please be aware that Haruka had absolutely no idea what the second word meant aside from the fact that sophisticated English adjectives are always a great addition when creating your acronyms. Yukino simply couldn't bring herself into correcting this one.)

$1999.99 US custom-made titanium frame Wilson Racket…

**CHECK **

Puma extra-cushion-S.H.-initialed-performance-enhancing court shoes

**CHECK **

Hair curvature and shape to flutter elegantly in the wind as she sprinted towards victory

**DOUBLE CHECK **

Miniskirt with the perfect length to perfectly show off her perfect legs and capture young male voters…

**TRIPLE CHECK **

The revolving fence gave a long wail as it drew open like grand curtains. The wide expanse of dull green courts sunk into her vision, presenting her to her audience. Light green balls emitted that unique dull crisp "shuck" echo as they made contact with tightly strung rackets.

That is right, everybody. Suzushiro Haruka shall challenge her rival to a match of tennis. Before a sizable crowd like today's, Haruka shall reveal and exploit the council president's embarrassing flaw through a most humiliating defeat. In this land where rumours and news traveled as fast as sneezes, word shall spread of her glory and of Fujino Shizuru's shameful defeat (Haruka was counting on her rival to cry and stomp her feet in anguish). Her DOG preparation shall enhance this memorable event, successfully boosting her image to the public's taste. Once she had dented Fujino Shizuru's reputation, it would only be a matter of time before people began to see the lazy and oblivious woman beneath the tea-sipping smile. Their insecurities shall direct their lost souls in search of a new and dependable leader and Haruka shall be the one to answer their desperate pleas for salvation.

It was a foolproof plan.

Haruka immediately knew where to look as one could always locate Fujino Shizuru where high pitched chattering and squeals were most concentrated. Lucky for her today, that woman was right in front of her eyes. With her back to Haruka, she was dressed in a modest white skirt and pale purple t-shirt. That unique chestnut hair was pulled gently back into a light ponytail unlike its usual free-flowing placement. From what she could see, Haruka had definitely won in terms of attire; a victory that shall go unnoticed as she had learned time and time again. In terms of appearances, there were a few that could rival that Kyoto beauty but Haruka knew it took more than just looks to gather loyalty and respect. It was that subtle something that drew these crowds and made Fujino Shizuru unique and it was that certain something that Haruka strived to defeat.

A familiar rush of frustration swelled right from the very pit of her stomach. The teacher just announced the official start of class and without a second's delay, Haruka marched her way towards her target.

One of the girls surrounding the council president caught sight of her and Haruka quickly initiated **GoDS** (**Go**ddessly **D**emented **S**tare. Once again, the second word's definition was not noted). Haruka saved this look for when she meant serious business, and as usual, it worked miracles on weak-willed creatures. The crowd began to disperse once the executive director's presence was made known to the others using the FIH! Code-Red hand signal. Students paired off as instructed, leaving Haruka with a clear path to her defenseless victim. Everybody knew better than to stand in the way of a Suzushiro rampage marked by that distinct crazed look and crab-like stride, plowing through everything with overwhelming enthusiasm, bordering madness.

"Gokigenyou, Fujino-san."

Haruka quickly replaced GODS with a pleasant smile just as her rival turned around.

"Gokigenyou, Suzushiro-san," greeted Shizuru. The distinct Kyoto intonation accompanied by that oblivious and annoying smile immediately fiddled with Haruka's patience but the impulse was quickly subdued at the thought of the beautiful future that awaited her within the span of minutes.

"Ah, I see that you do not have a partner yet. If it would be fine with you, I'll be your partner for this exercise," suggested Haruka.

"My, how kind of you, Suzushiro-san."

"Just lending a helping hand wherever possible."

The executive board director let out a short string of chuckles. And just beneath that smiling exchange… (please read the following in one deep breath)

'Today shall be the day that I wipe that annoying smile right off your tea-drinking face, Fujino! You shall lose so hideously that never can you walk the face of this planet with your head held high! I shall crush every last bit of your conceited arrogance and have you crawl on all four in utter shame, begging me for mercury and forgiveness!' thought the executive board director as she waited for the last bit of her perfect stage to fall into place. (And yes… Haruka meant to say mercy but she had warned me well in advance not to correct her in anyway especially in her mental rants. )

"I'd also like everybody to keep score as taught last class. Report your scores by the end of three rounds," announced Kurosawa-sensei.

Haruka gave a loud mental cheer. She had picked today especially for this reason after seeing the P.E. lesson plans. Yukino and her had had to disguise themselves, among various other "sacrifices", as janitors in order to capture this valuable piece of information. (Due to her rival's horrid attendance record, Haruka and Yukino had also joined FIH! (in disguise) in order to track her rival's appearances. (Fan Member No. 576 and 577) It scared her to even think about those loud shrieks of "delight" that almost rung her ears deaf when the topic turned to the sort of tennis miniskirt their "Fuji-sama" was going to show up in.) Now to settle the score after all the humiliation that she had had to endure.

After graciously giving her rival the first serve, they parted to an unoccupied court, each taking the opposite side. Bending her knees, and shifting her weight, Haruka felt absolutely ready for beneath that killer DOG (Deadly Orgasmic Gear) laid the most lethal weapon to back up her flawless plan: She had one of the world's top players, Dana Fairbanks, flown in from the US to train her personally for one full week. Two nutritionists and two personal trainers ensured her peak physical condition. She felt unstoppable, sweet victory coursing through her veins in anticipation.

Haruka couldn't help but wonder whether Fujino Shizuru had delivered her presidential speech feeling this same surge of amazing energy from perfect planning and absolute confidence. She could clearly envision the process and outcome, her mind's eye assertive over every detail. Was this what was behind Fujino Shizuru's unwavering smile?

After giving a heads up, Fujino Shizuru delivered her first serve. In comparison to her professional training, the ball seemed to be moving at snail speed. Haruka waited patiently until her shot came into range then delivered an exacting forehand. Her rival made no move to receive this shot…or rather, was incapable of reacting. A stunning silence touched the air, mimicked by all those who had just witnessed that brief exchange.

For a short moment, a look of disbelief flashed across that face of traditional beauty. Haruka allowed her unwavering stance and eyes speak for themselves. As expected, Fujino Shizuru recovered quickly with one of those signature bubuzuke smiles. Their eyes met briefly though and Haruka could have sworn she saw that woman smirk before launching the second serve.

Haruka didn't even have time to blink. A rush of cool beside her left calf and a solid sound of contact was the only proof of her rival's strike. She should have known. Fujino Shizuru was not one to leave a weakness wide open.

"Please excuse my previous rudeness for underestimating you, Suzushiro-san," said Shizuru, her voice unusually sharp and focused.

"However, seems like this was a mistake you've made as well,"

In those placid maroon eyes that now silently raged with frustration and red anger, Haruka saw a reflection she had never seen before… herself. Words she long deserved followed that revelation.

"I accept your challenge, Suzushiro-san."

The second serve of the match was carried out. The executive board director barely caught its path, feeling the blatant challenge behind its power and fully returning it with equal force and intention.

By now, the outskirts of the tennis courts were swamped with students. Those within have completely stopped their games to observe this bout that reeked of private hostility.

The battle raged on, neither contestants conceiving an inch. By the end of the second match point, Haruka's entire body burned with unbearable heat, each of her limbs screaming as they were being forced beyond their threshold. She could tell that her rival was also at her limits, panting and sweating, revealing a side of her that no one had ever seen. At this point though, surface aesthetics were the least of their concerns.

Haruka knew from the look in those glistening red eyes, reflected in her own, was the only reason Fujino Shizuru was still standing. It was no longer about tennis or the game but the simple desire to win against the other. The world could end right now but this war shall continue until a victor was pronounced.

At 40 love of the third round, they were down to the final match point, each with one win. Who could have thought that that fragile body hid so much strength and endurance, capable of matching her two weeks worth of intensive training. However, such was the existence of Fujino Shizuru; a woman of shrewd hidden might constantly besting her with surprises.

However, today shall mark the end of that era. She shall equal and surpass everything that the council president delivered under all circumstances. By accepting this match, Fujino Shizuru had knowingly accepted herself as the one she had ignorantly dismissed and now capable of rivaling herself.

It was Fujino's turn to serve. Haruka was beginning to regret giving up that advantage in the beginning. At this point, the slightest err shall end everything.

The ball came rushing at that same devastating speed she had finally adjusted to. Haruka successfully returned the vicious hit, starting yet another round of that demanding challenge of one's mental and bodily functions. The ball rapidly moved back and forth between their territories, tactics and strategies being challenged and exchanged in a split of a second.

However, it finally happened. Fujino Shizuru, in a rush of impatience, had taken one too many steps to the left in attacking her sharp backhand. The pain in Haruka's body exploded into a piercing force to deliver what she knew was going to be the deciding hit. Instincts and that familiar burning desire launched the ball into the far right corner. The council president, too, had realized her mistake.

Shizuru immediately dashed to the opposite end of the court, her shoes loudly squeaking from the abrupt switch in direction. Haruka was so certain that it was too late until the council president leapt out from her sprint, her racket making what looked like impossible contact.

Even Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. The ball flew into the air. From her judgment, she was sure that it was going to pass over the net and into her side of court. There was nothing left inside of her. She had given everything in what she had assumed to be the final shot. Her eyes quickly settled on the woman who was rapidly regaining her stance despite having just hit the ground not even a second ago. Fujino Shizuru had given her everything despite having nothing left. Haruka wasn't going to lose to that determination… no, she was going to answer that challenge head on.

Haruka wasn't even aware of her legs moving, simply noting the ball's closing distance. Despite holding the last of her strength, it was a rather feeble hit, the ball weakly bouncing off the strings of her racket. It fell a mere centimeter away from the net. The loud explosion of cheers and applause that erupted around told her it was finally over… it was a whole new game now.

"Good game, Fujino."

Haruka wanted to just collapse from utter exhaustion but it just felt imperative that she said that, making the torturous trip of walking all the way to Fujino Shizuru. Behind her, Kurosawa-sensei was dispersing the crowd who were all rather reluctant to leave, scattered remains of vivid discussion and applause still surrounding them. Neither Haruka nor her rival noticed though.

"Good game, Suzushiro-san," echoed the council president. The subtle difference in Shizuru's smile did not go unnoticed to the executive board director's eyes… eyes that have always watched the transfer student from Kyoto since two years ago.

"Come on, Fujino, we're a little beyond that honorifics stuff," said Haruka, her pale eyebrows raised in mock exasperation.

"Well, that'd only work if you'd stop calling me Fujino. You give my name such a hostile ring to it, _Haruka_."

The executive board direction gave an exasperated shrug. It suddenly occurred to her that this was the first proper conversation she and the bubuzuke on—Shizuru—had ever had.

"Excuse me if it sounds that way, _Shizuru_."

Brief smiles were exchanged.

…And that was the master plan… at its worst case scenario that was. (I'm sure all you intelligent folks out there have realized sometime early on the absolute wrongness in the above exchange.) Of course, the ideal situation was for Fujino Shizuru to cry and stomp her feet in anguish but a true leader must be ready for all situations. Hence, she had included the possibility of her rival being highly athletic and was merely luring her to strike through the apparent revealing of a fake weak point. (A full version of Haruka's fantasy shall be included in the next chapter's bonus section. Mild Haruka/Shizuru savisu for the hell of it :p)

Now, back to reality.

As the plan dictated, Haruka had given her rival the first right to serve. She shifted eagerly in anticipation of witnessing first hand the serious effects of physical incoordination/lethargy…

The ball was lifted three feet off the ground-- that's right, Haruka, three feet—and with the most incorrect forehand posture she had ever seen, the ball came cheerily bouncing onto her side of the court in the most comfortable parabola. Her arms went limp, allowing the ball to roll away without another touch.

That was wrong… so very wrong.

Something snapped inside of her, launching the executive board director into a full speed sprint, stopping just centimeters away from her rival.

"FUJINO!" yelled Haruka, her voice reaching all four corners of the tennis courts.

"Yes?"

The executive board director's limbs moved with incoherent spasms in an attempt to explain herself.

"What was that!"

The relaxed and clueless look on that Kyoto woman's face fueled another surge of rage through her hot head.

"Your serve!" pointed Haruka, "Your serve! Was that some sort of mockery! You were supposed to give the most devastating ser--"

The executive director quickly stopped herself. Thankfully, her rival didn't seem to notice the slip up.

"Oh!" said Shizuru, as if finally comprehending the meaning behind that outburst, "You see, I don't know how to serve overhand. I've only played tennis on a few occasions."

A curt noise left Haruka's constricted throat as she stared at her "ultimate" rival.

"Is there a problem, Suzushiro-san?" asked Shizuru.

Haruka shook her head before moving back to her side of the court. She had to remain calm. After all, she had yet to reveal the fruits of her training. Maybe then, Fujino Shizuru shall reveal her true nature.

Another "happy" shot came her way but this time, Haruka returned it with her perfected forehand. Fujino Shizuru stuck out her racket in what looked like an attempt to hit the ball.

"Ara, I missed," remarked Shizuru, casually.

Haruka wanted to rip her hair out. One step. All it took was ONE step and the council president couldn't even be bothered to commute that distance! She had to fight the urge to make a second trip across to yell out her building discontentment.

When the next "serve" came, Haruka returned it with just enough strength so it landed conveniently beside Fujino Shizuru at a comfortable speed.

Good, at least that woman could hit that.

Haruka increased the strength by a small notch, hoping to slowly draw out the challenge she knew resided just beneath the surface. The council president walked a few steps to the left but made no move to even lift her racket, allowing the ball to easily pass her by. The nerve of that woman to wave and comment on her "nice shot". Haruka couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Fujino! Put a little effort into it! You're playing so miserably a granny could out play you!"

Unfortunately, her volume had distributed her message throughout the entire class and without even having to justify herself, Fujino Shizuru's defense came.

"That was uncalled for, Suzushiro-san!" responded a girl on the court left of her. That student's exercise partner delivered another one.

"Fujino-sama is trying her best already!"

To temporarily appease the crowd that she had set to dazzle today, Haruka spent the rest of the match returning those bubuzuke infected shots. She won the first round, 15-45, without even trying.

Everything was going wrong, wrong WRONG. Among all the various scenarios that she had envisioned, this was definitely not one of them. Worst of all, that tea-sipping lardy woman didn't even feel a slight pinch of shame for her miserable performance! In fact, that pathetic playing was constantly being rewarded with cheers and encouraging comments from the sidelines! The Kyoto virus was a lot more resilient than she had thought. These students have reached the last stage of the condition, marked by severe delusion and the corruption of logic and reasoning functions.

Nevertheless, the ever persistent executive board director was not one known to give up easily.

With the second round commencing in her favour, Haruka relished in the opportunity to finally reveal her secret weapon. Time to do things her way. If she couldn't bring the public's awareness to Fujino Shizuru's pathetic existence then might as well direct all her efforts onto herself.

Bouncing the ball twice, Haruka tested its pressure and size before tossing it into the air. Winding her right arm back, she gave out a loud grunt as she released the beast from its cage. This serve was the result of eight full nights' practice. She didn't rest until it was perfected to the speed of 85 miles/hr. Even a seasoned female professional will have trouble returning this one.

As expected, the ball sped right past Fujino Shizuru before the woman even had a chance to blink. The crowd was silent. Haruka quickly looked to her rival for the reaction she knew she deserved.

"Nice serve, Suzushiro-san," waved Shizuru, smiling brightly.

A sinking sickness dropped into her stomach. Haruka immediately delivered a second one, even more vicious than the last to distract the pain that was beginning to set into her entire body. The public rallied for her to "Take it easy" due to the insignificant and non-competitive nature of the game. By denying the challenge, Fujino Shizuru had won yet again.

0-30

Student council president had always been her dream, working diligently in the executive board while balancing her after school activities and grades. Out came Fujino Shizuru to take it away from her without flexing an extra muscle in her body. When she learned of her rival's entrance into the run for council president, Haruka had doubled her campaign efforts while that woman did nothing. Fujino Shizuru had just gone about her usual routine as if Haruka hadn't even existed.

"Suzushiro, tone it down! Fujino-san is just a beginner!" warned the tennis club head, Inokawa Ren, a few courts away.

0-40

What was winning without competition? No one could push her limits like this woman could. No one could make her heart burn with so much passion and motivation to the point of absolute frustration. She wanted to be the first one to make Fujino Shizuru feel this same unquenchable need to win against one single person. And yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even get this woman to even spare her a second look. This seemingly endless pool of hidden strength strode with such power that anything that stood in its way fell with insignificance… like ants being squished along side walks.

"What a show-off, that Suzushiro," was what Haruka caught amidst the discussion that went around.

She could care less though. One more and it would be over and more than ever, she hated Fujino Shizuru.

"Suzushiro-san. Wait a moment please."

Haruka paused, glaring in her that despicable woman's direction. Her palm stung as her nails dug deeply into its flesh. It was the only thing that kept her from screaming out loud. She sometimes wondered if Fujino Shizuru was knowingly torturing her, or was she not even worth that amount of attention? Haruka watched with itching irritation as that damn woman began retying her hair.

When the council president was done, the loose ponytail was gathered into a much tighter version. As usual, those deep maroon eyes were looking into the distance in a world of her own.

The pain she had felt earlier had dissipated into numbness. Haruka tossed the ball into the air at its perfected height, allowing two weeks' worth of effort to fly with it. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or an act of subconscious but as Haruka threw her body into the serve, the ball had sped straight past the net. It was heading for her opponent without the customary bounce in the service box at the speed of 88 miles per hour.

What had she done!

**The Suzushiro Conspiracy Conclusion in next chapter **

* * *

This version is not beta-ed 


	7. The Suzushiro Conspiracy ala KnM Part II

**Haruka: the Executive Board Director**

**Episode 465: The Suzushiro Conspiracy ala KnM**

**By: Seravy **

**

* * *

NOTES**:

**Kyoto-ben** – Shizuru uses a very polite form of the Kyoto accent

**Ookini **– Kyoto accent for "thank you"

**Bubuzuke **– Kyoto accent version of ochazuke which is rice with tea

**Onna **– woman (bubuzuke onna is what Haruka calls Shizuru)

**Chadou **– tea ceremony

**Kadou **– flower arrangement

**Chabouzu **– tea boy. Haruka's nickname for Reito

**Ikezu ya wa** – Kyoto accent for "meanie" or "such a tease" and Shindou Naomi pulls it off with the most sexy and seductive VA

**MADS**: **M**ad **A**ddiction to **D**evastating **S**auces. The consumption of heavy western foods (i.e. pizza, potato chips, pasta. Fried chicken is especially effective) topped with all imaginable sauces (i.e. Ketchup, mustard, vinegar, sour cream. Mayonnaise is a must) in large quantities before the intended target. The mere sight of the consumption process shall induce sickness and nausea marked by blue and green face colour. Only one victim is ever known to be subjected to this torture (hint: Kyoto council president). On one occasion, MADS had even sent the subject running to the washroom, emptying her stomach. **WARNING**! Please use at your own discretion as the abnormal calorie count is fatal to human beings whose initials are not K.N.

* * *

What had she done!

Although Haruka hadn't looked away, she never could recall what exactly happened in that split moment. The fence had rattled a quick chime as it caught the ball's fierce momentum… behind her. The service was a fault but the receiver had swung her racket so the return was good.

15-40

Haruka immediately looked towards her opponent, searching for proof to support what she suspected was retaliation. What greeted her though was that same clueless smile, obliviously waving to some nameless fanatic fan. What was that then? A mere stroke of luck? With disbelief and the annoying prompting of the crowd, Haruka delivered an investigating serve. The ball came back to her at a sharp left.

And it didn't stop there. Her serves were all coming back to haunt her every time she sent it over. Even though she had long lost track of the score, the loud fervent cheers that had erupted around told her that the score was now 45-40. Match point.

A loud explosion of "AH Fujino-sama!" and its other variations erupted from all four sides of the tennis court. Seconds ago, she was winning 0-40 and now they were tied at one in a round of three matches.

Haruka shook her head defiantly to clear the misty fog that had clouded her head and smirked. The numbness that had threatened to take her over was evaporating quickly like boiling water. Just as she thought: that pathetic playing was nothing but an act to lower her guard down and ambush her in a moment's hesitation. How dare that woman try to use her sympathetic heart as an advantage! Haruka had to admit that it was a good although sneaky plan. Fujino Shizuru almost had her but it'll take more than just childish deception to defeat the great Suzushiro Haruka.

Adjusting her grip, Haruka ensured that her feet were shoulder-width apart, reflexes ready for anything that came its way. It was Fujino Shizuru's turn to serve. She didn't know what sort of surprise lay ahead but Haruka was going to conquer it.

The underhand serve disappointed her but that was until her racket made direct contact with the ball. It was solid, confident and powerful, able to rival the hits that her US professional trainer was capable of delivering. Now, she knew for certain that her lost within the second match was not some fluke. She was officially battling Fujino Shizuru. No doubt that it was the magic of DOG and her persevering spirit that had completely changed that bubuzuke onna's mind.

Haruka returned the next strike, eyes blazing for the next one as they exchanged blows. Every shot zipped by not a fraction above the net, maximizing its angle and velocity. Haruka found herself working harder and harder as the hits increased in speed and power. At this point, she wasn't even aiming, focused on reaching the ball and slamming those hits as hard and fierce as they came.

She had to admit that it was a bit of luck, but one of her hits had reached a brusque corner in the lower left court. The ball slid by Fujino Shizuru's defenses to claim her first point of the match.

Even Haruka herself had trouble believing it. 0-15 and she had done it with that bubuzuke onna fighting back. One of those shots even made that woman take three---THREE!---full steps to return. A burst of joy dashed through her body, mingled so interchangeably with the hard pumping within her chest.

It was a shame that Fujino Shizuru couldn't serve overhand but these basic forehands and backhands were doing their job just fine. The next one initiated the clash for the next point. Haruka returned it with the same fervor to prove her opponent right for accepting her challenge. Before she could consider her next move though, the ball was immediately placed back onto her side of the court to the right. Haruka dashed towards it at full speed. Her legs felt like they were on fire, the balls of her feet pivoting with such speed that they burned as she ran towards the opposite side of the court.

Lady luck smiled at her once again as another of her shots seized the next point, pushing the score to 0-30. But now was not the time to celebrate… not until she had claimed complete victory.

Once Haruka settled into her stance along the service line, those furious hits started its downpour once again, raining down heavily. She expected nothing less from the council president. As much as Haruka wanted to initiate other tactics, the blinding speed and pace of the game had locked all her attention onto the movement of the ball. All she could to do was focus on her returns, a position which Fujino Shizuru was wedged in as well. It was all about patience and accuracy… a struggle in which the council president lost first.

Shizuru had hit the ball a notch too hard, sending her return well pass the white lines that encircled their skirmish. Haruka swallowed to wet her dry mouth as she declared another well-earned point through endurance and perseverance. Her entire body was screaming with heat and adrenaline. It even pained her to breath, a dilemma that Fujino Shizuru was experiencing as well no doubt… even worst perhaps. After all, the bubuzuke onna was the first to err, not her.

Haruka stole a glance at her rival. Right across, she could see the council president, so easily recognizable by that unique hair colour, walking off to one of those white plastic chairs leaning against the fence. Setting down her racket, Fujino Shizuru accepted a towel that was offered from her right, mouthing what looked like "ookini". From the left, a cup of something—tea, most probably—was passed to her in which that woman accepted as well with a smile. Inokawa Ren, the dark-haired tennis club head, came over from her match as well and began chatting with her rival. Something wasn't right. It took her mind some adjusting before it was able to process the scene before her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Fujino?" yelled Haruka, despite her weak lungs at the moment. It made her livid with red anger to see that woman defile the sanctity of their silent pact by insignificant and random dilly-dallying. That bubuzuke onna wasn't thinking of backing out now, was she?

After taking a leisure sip, Fujino Shizuru finally spoke to pacify the fuming executive board director.

"You won't mind if I take a break, do you, Suzushiro-san? I feel a little winded," came the annoying Kyoto voice that suddenly sounded not so annoying.

Winded! Without a second's delay, Haruka responded.

"Of course not! You just take your time and drink your tea!"

A smile was delivered her way… a grateful one that hid immense fatigue while trying to come up with some sort of last-minute plan against her no doubt.

'Hah! Having a hard time keeping up, eh, Fujino!' laughed Haruka to herself, 'Too bad all the womanizing tea-boys and bubuzuke in the world won't save you this time!'

Haruka strode off the court in compilation, taking a seat herself on a chair similar to her opponent's. Although she'd like to mimic Fujino Shizuru's seemingly placid appearance, she found herself practically falling into the white plastic chair. Her legs that were so grateful for the luxury immediately lay limp. Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire as her breathing attacked her relentlessly for more oxygen. Even her brain refused to cooperate as it pounded loudly. Sweat was practically drizzling from her pores, especially with the action abruptly halted.

Haruka tried fanning her skirt but that did little good except to bring her attention to her heavy left arm. She hoped that bubuzuke onna would finish tea time soon. This seat was getting mighty comfortable.

Noticing that she was still holding onto her racket, Haruka tried releasing it to a side and found herself incapable of such an act. Her hand felt somewhat glued onto the racket. It took a conscious effort to command her fingers. The racket finally fell away to reveal the true source of the muggy texture she felt around the handle. Aside from her sweat, two of her many blisters from her intensive training were scuffed open. The bleeding seemed to have stopped though as she noted a dull red colour that was smeared over half her palm

Haruka gingerly moved her fingers to get the circulation in them going again. They felt stiff and foreign after being wrapped around the racket handle for so long. She poked her palm and the raw pain felt staggering. Haruka turned it away and let her vision lay elsewhere.

As usual, Fujino Shizuru held her smile graciously, a gentle smile painting her face. Haruka did note her rival's deepened breathing but either than that, that woman showed no signs of her own pains. Once again, she expected nothing less from her rival who was always so proficient at hiding her every thought, even under extreme fatigue. One could only guess at what lay behind that smile although Haruka knew she was getting close... closer than anybody had ever gotten.

Finally, after finishing her cup of tea, the little crowd that had gathered around Fujino Shizuru dissipated and the council president stood up, picking up her racket that was leaning off by her side. Haruka took it as the signal of resumption.

One more! Just ONE more and she'll reign victorious over Fujino Shizuru. All she had to do was continue her vicious attacks, answer every one of those shots and everything shall be set!

The first steps were difficult though as her body dragged with heaviness. It was the simple thought of her triumph that kept Haruka moving. Her breathing still hadn't recovered its normal pace but that was something she'd have to cope with. If Fujino Shizuru could do it, so could she. Once the match got going, Haruka knew she'd be unstoppable.

Taking one last glance before the start of their match, Haruka noted the casual consistency that Fujino Shizuru displayed. It could fool others but not her. Haruka wasn't going to get psyched out so easily. She'll bring out the truth behind that bubuzuke smile soon enough.

Haruka took her place on the service line. Her rival gave the ball a couple of bounces before the toss. This time, though, the ball flew high into the air, well above that head of chestnut hair. Haruka immediately recognized the change and the results were immediate.

Fujino Shizuru's initial strike took the form of what she claimed to be incapable of. Her feet stayed like fixed leads to the ground as a cool touch brushed along her left calf.

It would had counted too if the ball hadn't bounced outside of the service box in its furious path.

Haruka knew her mouth was gaping open with bulging eyes that probably looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. Even the loud raucous cheers that had erupted couldn't bring her out of this stupor.

Haruka shook her head as her opponent accepted another ball. Smart of that bubuzuke onna to hide her secret weapon for the last. Haruka quickly told herself that she was only surprised. The serve wasn't that good. The next one shall end this.

Repeating those same movements, Fujino Shizuru's serve came crashing into her territory. The serve was fast but its route was deadly obvious. Haruka easily moved into place, swinging her racket with commanding domination over her body.

The point of contact came as expected but instead of a complete follow-through, she felt a sharp pain that overtook her efforts. Her racket flung out her hand and hit into the dull green cement. The ball rolled away close by.

30-40.

It suddenly hit her. Once again, she had fallen into another one of those bubuzuke illusions.

Haruka closed her fingers into tight fists despite the pain. Looking ahead, she could see that damned woman once again waving and smiling off to the side in complete disregard of herself. Does Fujino Shizuru expect to sweep her clean by those serves alone! That arrogant tea-sipping shameless woman! Haruka was determined to make her rival pay for her insolence.

Haruka stalked off to retrieve her racket and plopped herself back onto the service line. A Suzushiro never backed down from a challenge.

The next serve came and with a grip as solid as her determination, Haruka returned it with the immense anger she felt inside. She immediately noticed the softened power in comparison to its predecessors. Haruka quickly logged it as sign of fatigue.

She sent the ball back into Fujino Shizuru's left and the executive board director quickly readied herself as her rival sprinted forward and caught the ball before it even bounced. Haruka knew she was staring once again. Instead of pulling her arm back for a full swing, her rival had tapped the small green sphere with gentle care.

Having gotten so used to the continuous and furious hits, a soft hit like that was the least of her expectations. Its remote location near the net compared to her position at the service line made any attempts simply impossible. The ball rolled away like a malicious tease.

Haruka gritted her teeth in frustration. It was a valid tactic that entirely suited that bubuzuke onna's nature. What a sneaky shot! She wanted to run over and ring that woman's neck and she would have too if not for her need to conserve the little energy she had left.

Steadying herself, her readiness prompted the launch of the third serve of this match. Her arm tingled once again from the powerful hit but having expected it this time, Haruka easily ignored it to complete her return.

Her eyes immediately caught Fujino Shizuru making her way towards the net. Did that woman think she could get away with the same trick twice!

Haruka pumped her arms hard as she made a beeline towards the net. The volley came as expected but the moment it touched her racket, the ball seemed to have a mind of its own, rejecting her touch. It proceeded to spin off into the air, slightly to her left against the course which she had set. A split thought occurred to her. Dropvolley with backspin… an upper level technique her teacher had only talked about due to their short training period.

Fujino Shizuru leapt into the air in a flash of movement. The solid sound of contact followed immediately as her opponent swung her racket. The ball echoed a "shuck" resonance as it passed her unmercifully in the form of a humiliating smash.

Once again, Fujino Shizuru was one step ahead of her. Haruka found herself bent on one knee, heaving heavily from the futile sprint she had just made. Fujino Shizuru's steady form blocked off the sun, towering a shadow over her. That woman hadn't made a sound as she spun on her heels to return to the service line.

This couldn't be! That woman should be as tired as she felt, as emptied as she was and yet, that slim and elegant body moved with its usual fluidity and elegance, passing her like on any other casual day.

40 deuce.

Haruka had one more chance to win… one more chance to touch the bottom of this deep pit and finally understand the basic definition of Fujino Shizuru. This was the way she lived. If there was anything unknown, she would plunge in head first to experience it with her own body and conquer it.

What she had plunged into though was beginning to feel like some sort of bottomless quicksand.

Haruka immediately banished that thought. She prided herself on her integrity accompanied by undefeatable courage to face anything. That was why she was here today.

Unlike those other rich spoiled brats, Haruka had action to support her every word, refusing to coerce into that despicable group of self-worshippers. They didn't understand the responsibility that came with privilege, the need to protect and make this world a better place. Contrary to popular belief, Haruka heard and knew about all the laughter and sniveling comments behind her back. She just chose to ignore it. Her duty was to perform her duties to the best of her abilities. She wasn't here to please a crowd like a circus clown. This was perhaps the only thing that she and Fujino Shizuru had in common.

That woman had shown her skills and leadership with nothing but results, going about her own pace and doing things her way. When that voice sung into the air with its harmonious Kyoto accent, promises were as good as done, tasks were announced as if completed already.

Despite her seemingly lazy appearance, Fujino Shizuru always delivered with timely perfection. Even when the council suffered a large debt from the previous school years' overspending, while everybody else panicked, the newly elected council president showed up with a sponsorship proposal. Although all members were unable to fulfill the needed amount of sponsors, Fujino Shizuru went missing a week and returned with five large sponsors that shall last the school at least another two years. When the south gym building was destroyed from some unknown circumstances, Fujino Shizuru had immediately marched out her orders and deployed the council accordingly. By the time she realized it, Haruka became one of those nameless council members carrying out those orders. The panic was subdued within thirty three minutes.

This was the Fujino Shizuru she wanted to win against. Tightening her grip, the blisters on her right hand stung her with uncaringly clearness. One more chance. It wasn't nearly over yet.

Haruka stood up, her back straightened with pride she held for being herself. Standing just behind the service line, she bent her knees and raised her racket to indicate her determination to win.

The next serve was launched into her side of the court. She returned it with the same ferocity she held for all her shots. Even though her legs protested uncooperatively, Haruka marched them forward towards the net. If she was going to win, the executive board director knew she needed to take over the pace and dominate. She needed to catch Fujino Shizuru by surprise and make the first strike. A hard finishing smash shall deliver the final proclamation.

Just as she prepared for her opponent's return though, she found her eyes drawn into the air, abruptly halting her sprint forward.

Fujino Shizuru's return took the form of a lob, sending the ball high. Haruka's eyeballs rolled to the very back of their sockets as she traced the extreme parabola that stretched to touch the sky.

How dare that woman play her like this! However, Haruka was determined to make that bubuzuke onna pay for this fancy shot. The high lob will give her plenty of time to return the hit and a devastating smash shall be the end of this battle. Still according to plan.

Haruka gritted her teeth as she quickly shuffled back, pulling her right arm towards her shoulder blades, the left one pointing to the sky. With the sun impaling her eyes, blood rushed to the back of her head. It became rather difficult to judge the ball's position. A little to the back… no no no, more to the front…

Down, down, the tiny speck of light green slowly dropped, visually enlarging in size. At the moment when her instincts screamed out, Haruka released the gathered energy her body had accumulated into this deciding moment.

The lack of contact and the full empty twisting of her body told her that she had missed. Where was the ball? Haruka looked frantically to the left, then to the right, searching for a last minute recovery until her eyes met a pair of curious red. Fujino Shizuru gradually glanced up. Haruka followed suit just in time to catch a glimpse of light green a hair breath's away from her face. The world went black.

…

….

…..

How was that possible though! Black! She was supposed to be winning against Fujino Shizuru! That was the plan, was it not? Even though her body felt non existent, she willed the air into moving, reflexively swinging her arm for the final hit. She couldn't lose! She was Suzushiro Haruka, sole successor to the proud lineage her great great grandfather had started.

She was going to win! The world was sucked into light as she screamed to consolidate her existence and ultimate victory.

"DIE! BUBUZUKE ONNA!"

A colourful explosion of pain immediately attacked her, smacking her body back down. The mattress beneath her caught her weight. Haruka looked wildly around the unfamiliar surrounding of white curtains. Where was the tennis court? The people? FUJINO SHIZURU! Her head was pounding, especially her forehead.

"Fujino! The match!" sputtered Haruka as her memory flashed her with the recent events. She tried to push herself up but decided against it when the world took a spin before her eyes. With the adrenaline gone, her body felt heavier than ever, acid-like soreness rooted deeply in every muscle and fiber.

"Yep… she'll be just fine," commented Sagisawa-sensei, her voice muffled from the hand over her face. She was checking for additional injuries when that overactive girl suddenly got up and smacked her right in the nose. She should have sedated Suzushiro when she had the chance.

Haruka looked to her right and saw two familiar faces…Yukino and the school nurse.

"What happened?" asked Haruka.

"You collapsed under exhaustion and a mild concussion when the back of your head hit the ground," explained the school nurse, her nose still punishing her with pain. Thankfully, her eyes have stopped watering.

'It's too bad it wasn't your forehead that took the impact. I'm sure you would have been fine then,' added Youko to herself. She had heard of what happened and could only sigh and shake her head in exasperation. For this same reason though, she hadn't mentioned the opened blisters to the executive board director's brunette friend. Suzushiro Haruka would have preferred it that way.

"You just get plenty of rest and fluids for the next few days," said the school nurse as padded away to an available bed, "Think I need some too."

The plastic rings that upheld the white curtains rattled as it was slid closed. Secretly, Haruka was quite thankful for the pain. It kept her from thinking too much.

"Haruka-chan…," said Yukino, her voice close to a whisper. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry, deep concern caressing her freckled and shy features.

Haruka mustered up a smile. The last thing her second-in-command needed to know was how much her head was killing her and her wanton desire to be alone. Yukino was so fragile, always in need of her protection.

Even though her shoulders ached as she moved, Haruka rested a hand over Yukino's that were clutching the edge of the bed for dear life. They felt a little cold.

"Never felt better so don't you worry," assured Haruka.

Yukino wiped at her eyes and nodded. Guilt was immediately added to the executive board director's pile of pain.

"May you get me some water, Yukino? I'm a little thirsty," lied Haruka.

Her friend quickly nodded and dashed off to fulfill her request as if she had been lost in the desert for days. Once she heard the footsteps disappear, Haruka turned her head towards the ceiling. Her smile easily fell away from the heaviness that weighed on the corners of her lips.

It was so quiet and white like the aftermaths of a war declared by surrendering. Her chest felt heavy, the tennis match refusing to leave her head. She had truly given everything, laid herself bare to the very core and yet, Fujino Shizuru... Her mind went blank at that thought although the deep burning in her right hand murmured every detail. What she had determined as a weakness had crushed her best efforts with a little more exertion Fujino Shizuru used for sipping tea. What were her chances of winning now? Haruka tried telling herself that it was only tennis, an insignificant event, a short moment in one's life but there was no denying in one simple fact.

"I… lost," whispered Haruka. Only to silence could she admit this. It was always to stillness and the dark that she would confess. She closed her eyes to let everything simply wash over her exhaustion.

The dead tranquility was broken by the sharp shattering of glass.

Some time during her reverie, Yukino had returned. The cup of water which she had wanted now lay shattered on the floor. Her friend smiled before apologizing. With her head held low, Yukino quickly leaned down to pick up the fragments. Even though there were the two of them, it was deafeningly quiet. Haruka bit her lip to let it stay that way.

"It was really close. You would have won too if you had another day to rest after all that training," replied Yukino. She had never heard her friend say "I lost".

"The truth is that I lost and I'm not about to give excuses," said Haruka. Immediately she wanted to take that back as her voice had rung with a louder volume than she had intended. Yukino flinched.

"We'll get that bubuzke onna next time though!" forced Haruka for some semblance of herself. After all, it was possible to lose with dignity.

"You deserved to win though," whispered Yukino. It hurt even more that the blonde executive director had said it while assuming that no one was around.

Haruka had thought so too. The fact that she was so certain made this lost the worst of them all. She didn't know how to respond to Yukino and allowed the silence that had always held her secrets to eat at them both. Much to her own surprise, it was Yukino who spoke first. The sharp shards were abandoned to the floor as the young brunette stood up from the task.

"I thought you were amazing, Haruka-chan. You looked like you were invincible."

There was an unusual firmness in that soft sandy voice that immediately pulled Haruka's head up. Her attention was immediately captured by eyes that were waiting for her. Haruka stared with rapture at the magnificent shy smile her childhood friend wore. Absolute confidence and adoration in herself.

The heaviness locked in her chest vanished. Haruka felt stupid to have succumbed to those weak notions even for a moment. That would have been exactly what Fujino Shizuru wanted. Well, she wasn't going to let that tea-sipping woman have that satisfaction.

She was Suzushiro Haruka. She could lose but she could never be defeated. Defeat only came when one was to give up and descendants of this proud family never gave up. Haruka practically leapt off the bed, flexing her muscles. A little soreness wasn't going to keep her down. She was the phoenix, destined to rise from the ashes and be to magnificence thatreborn preceded her previous form! ( Haruka stalked me for three days to put in the last line.)

Striding towards her childhood friend, she laid both hands firmly on those fragile shoulders. Without hesitation, she looked straight into Yukino's eyes, relaying the blasting power she truly felt from inside. Yukino depended on her and she wasn't going to let her down.

"Yukino! Get ready for plan B!" boomed the executive board director.

"Since when did we have a plan B?" asked Yukino, in confusion. Her friend healed fast but this felt just a little too fast… for anyone other than Suzushiro Haruka. Nothing could keep her Haruka-chan down.

"You need to stop sweating the small details! We must look into the future and push forward until ultimate victory against that bubuzuke onna!" declared Haruka. Punching a fist toward the ceiling, Haruka acknowledged her own strength.

"HOOOOO!"

"Ho…?" repeated Yukino, meekly.

"Come on! Put your entire _soul_ into it!"

Yukino looked to her childhood friend in complete confusion. (Un)Fortunately, Haruka was more than happy to demonstrate her meaning. Oblivious to the other occupant (Youko) within the office, Haruka sucked in a deep breath and bellowed a wholehearted war cry that could rival the mightiest of warrior princesses.

"AIIIIIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI"

"Aiyiyiyi" followed Yukino weakly under her friend's insistent and overtly enthusiastic look. She felt quite relieved that no one was present to witness this aside from Sagisawa-sensei who was just a curtain away. The school nurse was also well known for a pair of tight lips.

"Much better," nodded Haruka with approval.

Turning to face the entire world, she jumped up from the bed and felt her core fueling her with renewed confidence.

"Just you wait bubuzuke onna! You may have won the battle, but the fight has just begun!"

"It's 'war', Haruka-chan," quipped Yukino.

Haruka shot her second in command a sharp glare.

"Don't correct me when I'm announcing an ultramatum!"

"Ultimatum."

Yukino immediately covered her mouth but it was already too late. The infamous Suzushiro rampage was detonated for the third time today.

Yes, today was but a small stumble on this long road of life. Although Haruka would have to add another stroke to Fujino Shizuru's side of the rival scoreboard, there'll be a day when those two opposing numbers would equal one another.

Current Score

Fujino Shizuru: 463… Suzushiro Haruka: 2

(In case you were wondering where those two points came from, Haruka did manage to defeat her ultimate rival with her shiny attendance record two years in a row. She's going for her third consecutive win this year.)

**The Suzushiro Conspiracy ala KnM No. 465 END**

**

* * *

Author's note**:

1. Dana Fairbanks is a character from the TV series "L Word". I didn't want to put it in the beginning note in case you all figure out Haruka's challenge much too early on in the fic.

2. The summary was based on Xena: Warrior Princess's opening narration. Xena is hawt… especially in those bathtub scenes!

3. The tennis idea sprang from Kannazuki no Miko, Souma VS Chikane tennis match hence the title

4. Excuse all the acronyms, I was challenging the possibility of making ones worst than HiME (Highly Advanced Materializing Equipment).


	8. One of Those Tradition Things

**Author's Notes:** Thank you Kieli, you cute lil' head-banging beta! Another wonderful editing job!

One of Those Tradition Things

Series: Mai Hime

Pairing: Natsuki/Shizuru

Rating: PG 13

Summary: (One year pre-series) Happy Valentine's Day, Natsuki!

* * *

**_Notes: _**

Natsuki - 3rd year middle school

Shizuru - 2rd year high school

Natsuki fact - She loves mayonnaise… love LOVES mayonnaise (mentioned in on her web profile on the official site). In the manga, she actually squirted mayonnaise into her cup noodle and when Tate made her some human food, she didn't hesitate to add mayo flavour to it either. I, personally, get really nauseous after having mayo… especially devil eggs so I can't imagine having a Natsuki amount of mayo as part of my healthy staple. Not to mention its VERY high fat content and calorie count. Natsuki either works out A LOT or just has super human metabolism because she's on a one way track to clogged artery paradise.

bokutou - bamboo swords used by kendo practitioners

kendo - The Japanese martial art of fencing with bamboo swords

ojou-sama - 'lady', 'young lady' but also has the connotation of a rich spoiled girl depending on the situation (condescending 'lil' lady')

* * *

Kuga Natsuki had a terrible habit of sleeping in by innate nature as well as habit. There was just something so alluring about the soft embrace of blankets and pillows after a full night of scouting in the cities' dingiest parts, enhanced by a sense of forbidden luxury as the entire world was being pushed to its noon peak of busyness. Just encasing oneself in that familiar little haven called "my bed" was pure bliss.

At this very moment, whatever force that worked to destroy this little piece of heaven was her deadliest enemy and anything stupid enough to knock on her door would suffer a very painful fate. Unfortunately, the fates had decided to call her bluff today, revealing her arch nemesis in the form of a FedEx delivery boy. Never had that blue button-up shirt and matching slacks looked more evil, the extent of his wickedness accentuated by her very own doorframe.

Natsuki effectively communicated her irritation through a flaming cold glare, especially when she caught those wandering eyes entirely focusing everywhere but where they should be. The former sleeping beauty crossed her arms to cut off his line of vision, earning a sheepish grin as he immediately ducked under his blue cap that had his company's logo ironed right on the front.

Boys. Pathetic hormone-driven idiots of the human race. Any girl who shows a little more skin and they were like rabid dogs without leashes. Too bad this one didn't carry a bokutou around as she'd be more than happy to dish out her dissatisfaction like she usually did to a certain practitioner of the art of kendo. However, as the omniscient third person narrator, I have to be fair and say that a "little skin" was quite an understatement here.

Having reached her last piece of wearable clothing the other day, Natsuki was finally forced to load up her washing machine better known as "that chunk of space-wasting metal that one uses when all apparel failed to pass the smell-to-wear-evaluation". Unfortunately, she had also gone straight to bed right after loading that piece of rarely used equipment and when the wooden rappings began at exactly 1:33 in the afternoon, Natsuki had only scrunched up wet chucks of clothes to wear.

So here she was, her hair in an uncombed mess, barely publicly decent in a pair of short shorts and a thin sleeveless white t-shirt that she found hiding behind the sofa. Both articles were two sizes too small, allowing the curves of her well-formed breasts to hint tauntingly over the low v-cut. If one were to move lower, the senses shall then be assaulted by an overexposure of smooth creamy white skin that those shorts carelessly flaunted. However, moving out of those danger zones still left one with little options. Aside from those sharp burning emerald eyes, the girl's face spoke of soft porcelain delicacy framed by a mane of long dark hair. A glance was more than enough to have any red-blooded human a captive to awe or envy.

Catching those drifting eyes once again, Natsuki purposefully cleared her throat, an eyebrow raised with glaring inquiry. The young man, decent looking with the smell of college still clinging tightly to his lanky form, shook as he yielded the package and his handheld device to cover for his wavering concentration. Natsuki took both in her right hand but not without quiet examination at the strange delivery as she signed the plastic screen.

A single red rose. A card was also delicately slipped behind the clear covering

"From your boyfriend?" broke in the delivery boy, hiding the hopefulness in his voice. It seemed like a nice line to start a conversation with as well as a sure method to test the availability of the pretty girl in front of him. Little did he know that that was probably the worst line that he could have said.

The inkless pen snapped into halves as the question hit the wrong nerve. The door was slammed shut reflexively, the echo of its deafening bang reverberated throughout the hall. Seeing the high-tech device still in her hand, Natsuki reopened the door to pitch it out (hard) with the screen cracked from its attempted journey through the newspaper slot. A long huff of exasperation exhaled through her fuming lungs. This was exactly why she never bothered with those of the opposite gender.

Far from the delivery boy's assumption, the package wasn't even from the male specie. In fact, Natsuki immediately recognized the true conspirator when the knocking refused to stop after five solid minutes of 'nobody-was-home'. The instructions which she saw on the handheld device specifically advised to 'knock for at least ten minutes'. The traditional ink calligraphy on the card's envelope confirmed her suspicions.

'What is that Kyoto girl up to this time,' thought Natsuki, pushing back the strands of hair that blocked her vision. Aside from being the only one to have complete immunity against her well-perfected stay-away glare (patent pending), this strange girl also had a terrifying amount of patience and persistency that she had yet to beat.

Bracing herself, Natsuki opened the card.

* * *

Good morning Natsuki,

It's too beautiful a day to be spent lazing in bed. Meet me after school at six. Usual place.

Love,

Your Secret Valentine

XOXOXOXOXXXXXXX

P.S. There's some dumplings in the freezer as well as miso soup in the pot so please refrain from having junk food (that includes instant noodle and ordering pizza) for lunch with a reasonable amount of mayonnaise on top. I'd be very saddened to see you in bad health as well as shape.

* * *

Natsuki couldn't suppress the snort after reading the signature and that infuriating "P.S". Oh yeah, she'll be there at five indeed… and show that Kyoto woman who's boss! She was planning to attend an afternoon class or two but after seeing this card, she thought otherwise.

The last Valentine's Day that she had unwillingly participated in was last year. The date hadn't even registered until she showed up and found her shoe cubby and desk vandalized by nothing but chocolates. Natsuki had placed them all aside, asking people to pick theirs up for she was not going to accept any of them. Who would have thought that her bit of sympathy would earn her a lecture on littering by none other than Suzushiro Haruka, _the_ infamous executive board member. Talk about perfect timing. If the teacher hadn't personally asked that psychotic blonde to leave, Natsuki thought she'd be stalked to her deathbed. To make matters worst, people kept trying to stop her on her way, giving her more than the usual "sneak-peek" routine, not to mention Takeda's insistent stuttering and invitation to speak with her alone. No way in hell was she going to go through that nightmare again.

Stalking to the washing machine, Natsuki huffily transferred her wet clothing into the dryer. With a few pressed buttons and the machine was rumbling with its work.

Whatever happened to the simple times when the main goal was to get as much chocolate as one could gather for the sake of actually eating them? Everybody simply gave everybody chocolate, even the bullies, unless you were the ultimate loser in a class of ten year olds.

Nowadays, it involved the whole drama of emotional roller coasters and high-fly egos that high school boys and girls unnecessarily put themselves through. Natsuki didn't have the interest, time or energy to be bothered with such stupid things.

Unlike herself though, her 'secret Valentine's' loved these things.

'A celebrations of human affections' quoted Natsuki, twirling the rose thoughtfully between her thumb and forefinger. No matter which way she looked at it, it was beautifully perfect from careful amounts of trimming and care. The petals were a deep velvet red and Natsuki couldn't help but stare at their uniqueness.

Festivals, customs, insignificant days made special by the public's insatiable demand for holidays always brought an extra hint of sunshine in that constant smile... a sign Natsuki had learned to fear over this two year old acquaintance. A shiver touched her spine as last year's Easter crept up in reminder.

They had hid chocolate eggs, as per the tradition, all over their usual meeting spots within the forest. The one who found the most eggs that the other hid, won the hunt. Her eggs were blue, while secret Valentine's were red. Winner had to do one thing that the other wanted. As usual, through some miraculous unknown magic, Natsuki found herself participating against her better judgment. So, to protect her dignity from whatever evil scheme that laid behind this trap, she got up just before sunrise to hide her eggs at the agreed locations in the most obscure places possible. Targeting school girl granny's weakness, Natsuki had hid them in unreachable places that required finesse and a decent amount of physical exertion. There were a few that were easy to retrieve. After all, she wanted Shizuru to find some eggs.

Although she could proudly say that she had won, Natsuki really wished she had saved her prize for something other than making the older girl clean her apartment for that turned out to be one of the worst decisions she had ever made in her life. To be honest, she couldn't even remember why she made that request. One moment she was showing off and flaunting in front of Shizuru and the next, after some sort of conversation digression, she had blabbed out: "That's it! For my prize, I want you to clean my apartment, Miss-I-can-do-anything-better-than-Natsuki-the-household-chore-handicap!"

Worst, with the fates playing yet another joke on her, Natsuki found herself panting with fatigue by the end of the day having helped out with a good part of the cleaning. Something about the lonesome way in which Shizuru quietly worked that made her feel like some mean bully or one of those abusive mother-in-laws in those soap operas.

Then, the Kyoto girl just had to smile so thankfully when she did the simple deed of handing her a bottle of water. Before she knew it, Natsuki found herself scrubbing the toilet like a mad woman despite the fact that she had never cleaned in her life. It was a traumatizing experience to say the least… not to mention the damage she had caused to her own habitat due to her clumsiness and natural aversion to household chores. The fact that Fujino ojou-sama, true to her roots, had never touched a duster in her entire life either did not help. The kitchen suffered the most casualties. After that, it somehow turned into routine that the two of them would clean her apartment once every month. Thank god Shizuru lived in the dormitories that included cleaning services. She'd hate to have to go through that terror twice a month.

The lesson of the story? Never trust anything Fujino at face value.

Gingerly tearing off the piece of scotch tape that held the wrapping together, Natsuki selected a suitable receptacle from all eligible litter candidates that camped out on her floor. She finally decided on an empty coke can, dented at one side. No use looking in the cupboards as they were always empty after the first week of the month. Shoving the dishes to a side, Natsuki managed to slide the can under the tap and filled it to about half. With a careless shrug, the red rose was plopped into its new home and transported to her bedside by the alarm clock. She gave it one satisfying look before sliding under the covers.

'Shizuru won't miss it the next time she comes over...' she mumbled to herself, a clear image of the elegant girl immediately requesting to see the placement of her gift.

Tossing over to the other side, Natsuki drifted off to sleep.

By the time she opened her eyes, it was just a little past two. She cursed that damn FedEx boy for disrupting her sleeping pattern.

With a few hours before six, Natsuki went through her two hour routine exercises, leaving herself with sufficient time for a shower and the dryer to finish its job. Carefully selecting her choice of lingerie and tossing on her casual uniform, Natsuki marveled its lingering warmth from its recent spin in thesecond space wasting machine. Next came a little nutrition and as instructed, Natsuki obediently located the frozen dumplings and heated them along with her soup. They were leftovers from their sad attempt at Shanghai homemade dumplings two days ago when Shizuru was on one of her cooking streaks. She had suggested the ready-made frozen ones at the supermarket but Shizuru had insisted that they made it from scratch. Aside from her lopsided dumplings, it was a success and a great source of food when one was desperate.

Finishing the last one off, Natsuki sent the pot back onto the stove and topped off the meal with a satisfying can of pop.

She had to admit, they were a lot better than instant noodles or pizza but never shall that Kyoto girl know of this for she'd rather die than let Shizuru gloat. Natsuki then grabbed her keys and headed towards Fuuka Academy on her motorbike.

Taking the more secluded routes, she arrived at her usual parking space with deft speed and precision. Most students have returned to dorm or were in the middle of after school activities thus sparing her of any remnants of this 'special event'.

It was somewhat chilly from their recent departure from winter. The grass was still a wet yellow and the trees still bare and naked. Her walk seemed even a little desolate as she made her way through the forest and into the open field.

The gentle hill, without its luscious green coat, stood lonesome by itself as she scanned the area for a familiar figure on its slope. Instead, she found a heart-shaped package sitting notably on her usual spot. Unlike others of its kind, the parcel was wrapped with deep blue paper instead of flowery variations of red and pink. A white plastic bag under it whistled in the wind, protecting it from the grass's dampness. Natsuki bent down and took it into her hands, noting the wrapping's smooth mat-finished texture before removing the card slipped under the silver ribbons.

Like the card that she had received this morning, it was plain white. Black ink, painted with fine fluid strokes, drew the three hiragana of her name. It was somewhat odd to see this combination of traditional calligraphy on what was definitely a Western card.

* * *

Natsuki,

I would have gotten you chocolate flavoured mayonnaise or mayonnaise flavoured chocolate but thankfully, such things do not exist.

Happy Valentine's Day

Love,

Shizuru

XOXOXOXOXXXX

* * *

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, a corner of her lips lifted up in an exasperated smile. Although she was a fan of this 'nutritious' sauce, it didn't mean she'd like it in everything… desserts for one although putting it into her oden soup once had had a certain Kyoto girl break out of her usual prim smile to stare.

Suddenly, a pressure surrounded her waist, spreading over her back. Her body tightened then relaxed as she instinctively recognized who her attacker was. However, that didn't stop the sudden rush of temperature throughout her body as the presence solidified and pressed closer. Natsuki bowed her head, trying to stop the pounding in her chest.

"Will you be my Valentine?" came a soft whisper from behind, laced with a heavy accent.

"No," snapped Natsuki, "Now let me go."

"No," mimicked Shizuru playfully, "Now stay put."

Inwardly, the dark haired girl was fuming but she allowed the hugging to continue. After all, she had broken a shopping trip promise last week due to some unattended business and if a little hugging could make it up, so be it. She didn't hate Shizuru but physical contact was just something odd and foreign to her. Unfortunately, the Kyoto girl, true to her shameless form, was showing no signs of letting her go anytime soon.

"So, you liked your Valentine's gift?" asked Shizuru, resting her chin on Natsuki's right shoulder.

"Did you have to sign the card with Xs and Os?"

"It's part of the tradition, is it not?"

"Not really..." said Natsuki. Honestly, she herself had absolutely no inside knowledge of the Valentine trends these days. However, the last thing she wanted was to appear ignorant, "Besides, aren't you supposed to give it to the person you like…"

"But I like Natsuki."

"Baka!" responded the usually cool and distant girl as she immediately broke out of the taller girl's embrace. Her cheeks were already burning with its usual reaction with Shizuru simply smiling with satisfaction. The easy way those kinds of words slipped out with its playful sincerity always took her by surprise.

"I just thought it'd be fun to try this once," explained Shizuru as Natsuki fell deafeningly quiet.

"You get enough chocolate as it is," said Natsuki, turning away. No doubt that a huge pile of sweets, manufactured, handmade and enough to feed Africa, was sitting in the middle of the Kyoto girl's dorm room. It was no secret that Fujino Shizuru was the champion of these festive events, her only competitor being Kanzaki Reito. Natsuki always found it amazingly weird with how the school came out with these results. Does someone actually tally the presents and announce it like an election?

"Those don't count as I am on the receiving end of those gifts."

"You could have given it to Kanzaki. I'm sure he'd appreciate it," scoffed Natsuki, hoping to hit some sort of comeback. After all, they were rumoured to be dating.

"That'd be an insult to my dignity along with the fact that Reito-san prefers giving out chocolate rather than receiving them."

The younger girl questioned that statement with a curt grunt.

"That's not for you to know," replied Shizuru, primly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" exploded Natsuki, unknowingly feeding her reaction to her awaiting friend.

"Means that Natsuki is too cute and innocent to be corrupted by such knowledge."

"Shizuru!"

The Kyoto girl let loose a few elegant chuckles as Natsuki fumed with childish indignation. Finally backing down, Shizuru's laughter softened back to its usual smile while her friend glared at her for a better explanation.

"Well, isn't Valentine's about showing affection to one's beloved? It'd be meaningless if the gift is empty of emotions. I wanted to give it to someone who mattered to me."

Natsuki stiffened as a gentle hand cupped her left cheek. Shizuru's hand was so soft.

"And no one is a better candidate than Natsuki as you are dear to me and I hold you in the highest regard."

As much as she wanted to, Natsuki couldn't look away from those odd red orbs that seemed to be burning. The warmth in her cheeks felt like it was spreading into her insides, like a fever running rampant. She felt obligated to say something although the understanding way in which Shizuru smiled told her she didn't need to. It wasn't until the older girl broke the silence with a mischievous smile that she released the breath that she had been holding.

"Don't forget about White Valentine's Day," said Shizuru.

With her heart still pounding from that awkward exchange, Natsuki merely nodded. It was hard to look defiant with her mind muddled so completely.

'Another one of those tradition things...' she thought in defeat, thankful that the only casualty for this event would only be a box of chocolate... green tea flavoured most likely.

**Epilogue**:

Just when she thought she was safe, Natsuki was yet proven wrong. Apparently, Shizuru had made reservations at Chez Francois, a high class French restaurant, for a 'romantic Valentine's dinner'. She had protested but the Kyoto girl, with her convincing arguments, assured her of their seclusion from public in a private room. After returning from the bathroom though, she found out that Shizuru had taken the liberty in ordering for the both of them.

The 'Valentine's Romantic dinner for Two'.

Description: A decadent seven course dinner that would highlight how much you care for your love. Live romantic music and candlelight would be provided. Throughout the entire deliciously extravagant meal (with that amazing soufflé for desert), Natsuki really wished that she had melted into a puddle.

* * *

Next chapter shall be some angst.

Got permission from Faith to use her "kaicho-sama issuing her own absence slips". Forgot to do that before I began but I asked her afterwards.


	9. The Last Battle

**The Path of No Return: The Last Battle**

**By: Seravy**

**Summary**: (Post Series) The festival is over with the destruction of the HiME star but the final and hardest battle has yet to be fought

**A/N:** A big thank you to Kieli as usual. She was nice enough to read this horrifyingly long, choppy and ridden with grammar and spelling mistake outline email on top of her beta-duty with lots of great advise and suggestions.

* * *

**NOTES**:

5 000 000 ¥ 43 131.33 USD

**tonkatsu sauce** – a type of Japanese sauce eaten with okonomiyaki, pork cutlet and various other foods.

**okonomiyaki** – pizza-like pancake fried with various toppings

**kairashii** – Kyoto-ben for cute (kawaii)

**Pirotto-chan** - Gokujo Seitokai. Kinjo Nanaho's favoured stuffed animal

**Shishou** – master/teacher, a lot of times used for martial arts instructors

* * *

The HiME festival was a ritual; Twelve maidens chosen to fight for what they believed to be the most precious part of their hearts. However, by doing so, they were unknowingly being sucked into a spiral of violence and hatred, scripted by the mastermind himself. Each of them were cast into sculpted scenes that opened their vulnerability and exposed it to the star's corrupting poison of madness. However, like all fairytale classics, the sacred bond between two people prevailed, proving once again that love, hope and friendship, were indeed the key to saving the world. The disappearance of their HiME marks that had given them the ability to hurt each other was solid proof. Putting the future and the unsalvageable past behind them, they would live happily ever after. All abnormities would be dismissed, destroyed and decimated through repetition until it became routine and normal.

"My, that's so cute!" smiled Shizuru with delight. Bending over for a closer look through the window, she appraised a mug molded in the shape of a white bunny dressed in a little pink apron.

Her reluctant shopping companion thought otherwise. In no way was the 'cute' mug practical or useful with its small volume content and tall protruding ears off one end. Hell, the poor thing would be lucky if it survived a day without its ears snapping off from her manhandling but as Shizuru had reminded her time and time again, practicality should never be a shopping concern, especially in the matters of window shopping. Such was the first of many life philosophies that Natsuki was taught by her friend from Kyoto.

"Its cheeks look just like yours when you blush," remarked Shizuru, offhandedly. Her eyes were already slanting expectantly at the girl beside her.

"What!" reacted Natsuki, "I never look like THAT!"

Those bunny rosy cheeks were pink to the max. She'd hate to think that her face was capable of such colouration.

"Well, you've obviously never seen yourself in a mirror when you do blush," replied Shizuru.

"I do not look like that," gritted the offended girl which was entirely ignored by soft peals of laughter. Mild indignation turned into a glare and miraculously, it worked as Shizuru decided to end her assault early. After all, it wasn't often that Natsuki took the initiative to spend time with her.

"Let's go in and have a look," suggested Shizuru, eyes gazing expectantly at her shopping partner.

"I thought you needed to go to the supermarket."

"That can wait."

After the verdict was announced, Shizuru tugged her friend's arm with total disregard to the latter's dragging, reluctant steps towards the entrance.

The chime that was hung just above the door rang as they stepped in. Shizuru immediately turned her attention to the mug that she had spotted earlier as Natsuki stood with her arms crossed and her back rigid with impatience. The black waist length jacket that she wore over her pale blue hoodie added to her detached air. She was making damn sure that everybody in this store knew that she was here under duress and would be darting right out once her friend was finished. In order to facilitate this hasty exit, she stayed far away from the merchandise, only moving for the convenience of others.

Natsuki was perfectly content to hide in the handy corner until a certain something caught her eye. An unnerving itch immediately fiddled in her fingers accompanied by that familiar rise in her chest. There it was, just two meters away, the wonder that had just been released a week ago. She had searched in vain through all the corners of the internet. Alas, fate had not forsaken her as it was now right before her eyes, so close yet so far. She simply couldn't let this chance slide her by.

Natsuki took her first steps into the aisle beside her goal, casually browsing with indifference and picking up random items as she worked her way down and up into the next aisle. She always felt guilty for doing this but the urge was simply unbearable. Discretely ensuring that she was free of surveillance, Natsuki continued her journey. Her heart rate picked up as she got closer, passing a few clocks and examining a few teapots until finally, she was here. Her dream's innocent black button eyes stared back at her and she fought the need to smile. Reaching out, she touched a little piece of heaven, closing in on the newest edition of the Pirotto-chan doll. Her head swooned with a haze of relief and happiness. Its coat of fluffy black with a tuff of pure white on its stomach was soft to her touch. She could confidently say that it was the most adorable penguin that she had ever seen in all of its cuddly and waddley glory. She didn't hold onto it long of course as that would raise suspicion from nearby shoppers and employees, sprouting their respective sales pitches. God knows that whenever she went out, especially with Shizuru, people stared.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shizuru caught every moment with a graceful ignorant smile of her own. Despite the lack of enthusiasm, the council president knew of Natsuki's fetish for cute things and the younger girl's shyness to enter shops she deemed too 'girly'. Gliding beside Natsuki, Shizuru picked up the stuffed animal that her friend had 'casually' admired not long ago and leaned in.

"I'll just add this to the purchase," she whispered to her before taking the pair of bunny mugs and Pirotto-chan to the cash register.

Yet another hostage to Shizuru's ever-growing 'torture chamber'. Natsuki sighed and shook her head.

Now that she stayed with Mai and Mikoto, all of her 'highly-classified-and-confidential' possessions were forced to remain in Shizuru's room. She got visiting privileges but it wasn't until recently that she discovered the impact of her decision … or rather, the error of taking Shizuru's advice.

Just last week, the council president held her pure white snowy owl Monpuchi-chan hostage at gunpoint of coffee, spaghetti sauce and red wine until a frustrated and helpless Natsuki refrained from adding mayonnaise into their oden hot pot. Three days later, she received a morning call and a threat of twenty lashes of black **PERMANENT**-marker on Monpuchi-chan's twin sister, Minipuchi, should she choose to not attend class… and it wasn't just _any_ class.

**MONDAY**… **FIRST** period… 8:00 **AM … **Japanese **LITERATURE**. It had been years since she had been to one of those and luckily (albeit sadly), Natsuki stayed wide awake throughout the entire hour. It wasn't hard considering the condition of the ransom which consisted of lunch and a set of her freshly hand-writtenMonday, first period, 8:00 am, Classical literature **NOTES** which were to be placed on the student council president's desk for inspection. Yet another thing she hadn't done in a long time.

Hot fury immediately bubbled in her veins. Taking notes in a Monday class was the last straw. She wasn't about to just sit quietly and allow herself to be blackmailed at the whim and pleasure of some tea-sipping granny. Who knows what she'll do next! Friday classes? Horror was the only word that could remotely describe the possibility.

Natsuki had always considered herself a strong independent adult and most definitely no push-over and it was time to fight back and free those poor innocents. Right then and there was the birth of the Kuga Revolution, codename "Operations Get-Even". It was her hour of glory. Literally.

Threatening to sabotage Shizuru's favourite tea set and ruin her new luxurious 5 000 000¥ kimono with markers (washable) that she had purchased just for this occasion, Natsuki retaliated. Unfortunately, she suffered a second defeat due to hostage No. 003 and No.004: Kangaroo-pajama-Pirotto-chan-and-baby-Pirotti in its hand-sewn pouch. **_Limited Edition_**. The Fujino-army had only need to raise their flags and bellow their war cries to subdue the rebellion.

For her efforts of resistance, the tyrannical Imperial Queen of the Fujino Dynasty dictated the following punishment to the captured rebel leader: a 24-hour mayonnaise-abstinence-warrant, back-rub service and, for the first time since she entered high school, the completion of her math homework. Sentence was supervised by the queen herself, prisoner shackled to a frilly white apron and bunny ears for the duration of the torture. Photographic evidence was of course taken for future references in the 'Kairashii' Book of Natsuki… better known as, the Kuga Book of Shame, home to her 'HiGimme-a-ride-pose'. (It was a welcome-to-the-HiME-sentai-gift to Shizuru courtesy to the one and only Midori-sensei. As for the Kuga Book of Shame: After years of searching, Natsuki had yet to locate the incriminating evidence and destroy it.)

Natsuki was a smart girl, otherwise, she'd still be in her third year of middle school. During these events, she learned yet another valuable lesson in life, one that Suzushiro Haruka would never comprehend: Futile attempts at Fujino-resistance are not only suicidal, they are stupid.

As she shook her head and sighed, Natsuki couldn't help but feel the weight of defeat.

After Pirotto-chan and the mugs were wrapped and tucked away into an equally cute bag, Shizuru led the way to the cinema. She herself had picked the movie, ensuring Natsuki that it was entertaining and safe to be seen walking out of. And she was right. It was a touching tale about a father fish and his forgetful friend on a hilarious journey to find his son, Nemo. The movie also gave Natsuki a chance to improve her aural English with the help of subtitles.

'Finding Nemo' was followed by dinner at Ucchan's, one of their favourite okonomiyaki restaurants. There, Natsuki took much satisfaction in watching Shizuru blanch as she generously applied mayonnaise and house special tonkatsu sauce to her meal. Her friend couldn't even bring herself to touch her plate of food although Natsuki was assured that it was because she had too much during lunch.

Like other teenagers out on a Sunday night, the meal was accompanied by the simple chattering of school life boringness which Natsuki had much to say ever since she started to attend classes more often. However, she made sure to ask how Shizuru was holding up with the school's reconstruction and the pressures of her own entrance exams. Her friend did look worn out and seemed to have lost some weight. Shizuru was actually quite pleased to hear her concern as it was proving the success of her diet plan. However, it wasn't the answer that the younger girl wanted. Not anymore.

"That's not relevant," frowned Natsuki.

"You were supposed to say 'You're not fat at all'," sighed Shizuru, feigning exasperation, "We really need to work on your social tact."

Natsuki merely fell silent at her humour, her emerald eyes clouded over with something that resembled building anger. Right after the festival, she had made Shizuru promise absolute honesty about her feelings. Despite the impossibility, the council president had assured her that she would.

"I'm not digressing. I'm simply stating an important fact before discussing the issue at hand," added Shizuru before Natsuki could form her next words, "Now, back on topic."

Taking a casual sip from the cold cheap tea that the restaurant provided, the council president delivered her performance.

"Honestly, it only seems a lot. Suzushiro-san shouldered all of the reconstruction while I left Reito-san to deal with the worst of student and parent complaints. My only responsibilities are student recalls and organizing the council. And if you're worried about Suzushiro-san, she has Kikukawa-san and the entire Suzushiro Construction supporting her. As for my schooling…"

Shizuru paused to take another sip of that awful tea. Its flavour was weak and it reeked of poor handling during the drying process.

"It's never been a challenge. A few teachers are still absent so my workload there has actually decreased. There were a few late nights and several long meetings but it's within expectation and everything is moving along quite smoothly. If I were truly overwhelmed, I wouldn't be here, enjoying a casual meal."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's not. But one should never underestimate the endurance of a woman of Kyoto. We are a stubborn resilient breed."

Natsuki managed a smile. Her friend's capabilities were indisputable, recognized as Fuuka Academy's strongest council president so far and yet, she wondered how much of it was true.

"You don't believe me?" interjected Shizuru, as if reading her mind.

"No! That's not what I meant!" snapped Natsuki immediately before finishing her sentence quietly, "I trust you."

"Then don't frown anymore," replied Shizuru with a slight bounce in her tone, "You'll have wrinkles before you're twenty."

Unfortunately, that observation only deepened the crease between those dark brows. The satisfied look on Shizuru's face further added to the building indignity within Natsuki's chest, expressed through the violent munching of her plate of okonomiyaki.

By the time they finished dinner (it was Natsuki's turn to pay the bill), it was already dark. Winter was indeed approaching as the chill air blew without the gentleness of autumn. People huddled in their jackets as the days grew shorter. For couples though, it was a chance to sneak their hands into each other's pockets, linking their arms with the excuse of sharing warmth on a Sunday date.

Shizuru watched a pair of teenagers walk by, smiles and embarrassed blushes on their faces. She stole a glance at the girl walking beside her who immediately noticed her gaze. Natsuki and Shizuru smiled at each other as they made their way back to the younger girl's motorcycle.

In so many ways, this was the perfect date. Shopping. A movie. Dinner. Light, almost flirtatious conversation. She could almost pretend that it was real.

After storing their purchases in the compartment underneath the seat, Shizuru took her place on the back of the motorcycle. Her friend barked her usual order to hold on tight and they began their journey back to the dormitories. Things almost seemed normal; the way they used to be.

With Natsuki's skills, the trip was short and they walked in a companionable silence from the forest back to the girls' dormitories. It would had been nice to have been able to park somewhere closer now that she lived here but the executive board director simply refused to tolerate such lewd and foolish means of 'teenage rebellious expression'.

Like all of their recent outings, Natsuki invited Shizuru up to her room which she shared with Mai and Mikoto. Contrary to her concerns, living with other people proved to be a tolerable experience. First, there were the perks of living with a household master. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were provided and deliciously so. (Natsuki had felt bad about letting Mai do the majority of the chores and had offered to do dishes but after a few accidents, Natsuki was prohibited from setting a single foot into the kitchen and was limited to low-risk tasks. i.e. Wiping windows, scrubbing the toilet and vacuuming.) Classes were now only a short walk away were yet another convenience.

Of course, those were only the list of the pros. Among the many conflicts that arose during the first two weeks, Mai was not shy about commenting on her poor habits which included littering, piling laundry and questionable diet. The single bathroom situation in the morning was also not pretty. Noise level had certainly been kicked up a notch, especially when introducing Mikoto to other necessities of civilization. Skipping classes in the morning also proved difficult as Mai was the epitome of motherhood, not to mention her strict protocols of cleanliness.

Suddenly, life was busy and very loud.

The moment Natsuki opened the door, they were immediately greeted by Mikoto. In a rush of speed, the girl's small and agile form scampered over on all four before stopping a meter away, her posture perfect with soldier pride.

"Shishou," bowed Mikoto with solemn respect.

Shizuru smilingly owned up to the formal address as she did with her other titles and gently patted the unruly head of jet black hair.

"Hello, Mikoto-chan. How are you doing?"

Mikoto grunted a strong noise of approval as she nodded her head, seriousness in her eyes.

"I've completed my tasks for the day as Shishou has instructed."

"Well done," praised Shizuru. Reaching into one of the bags that dangled from her arm, the council president took out a rectangular package, wrapped in black paper and presented it before her disciple.

Mikoto's nose immediately wrinkled with recognition. The formality within those eyes immediately gave way to a lively twinkle, shimmering like bright stars in the sky.

"L'ESPOIR!" exclaimed Mikoto, unable to contain her excitement. Ever since the council president had introduced her to this thin butter waffle, it became her new favorite snack to have with warm milk. "Arigatou! Shishou!"

Mikoto grabbed her reward and hugged it to her chest before rushing to the kitchen to get consent. A flustered Mai, who was in the middle of doing the dishes, was quite overwhelmed by a clinging Mikoto, begging for permission. (House Rule no.23: No snacks before dinner or after 8:00 pm)

The sat together by the table in the middle of the room after Mai had made tea (and a glass of warm milk for Mikoto) for all of them. Mai also took out her homework. After all, it wasn't everyday one would receive free proficient tutoring, especially with her tight budget. Under some subtle pressures, Natsuki was also forced to the tedious task as Mikoto received her weekly lessons from the council president.

Studious silence with the exception of Shizuru's instructing voice and the occasional questions from her students filled the room as they went about their weekend study session.

This ritual all started two weeks ago. Mikoto simply refused to do her homework and was consistently skipping class in favour of naps and random mischief. Except for food and Mai's chest, nothing seemed capable of holding Mikoto's attention span for more than five minutes. The small girl had also been coming home late which concerned her caretaker deeply but when asked, Mikoto remined silent. The situation had worsened with the possibility of repeating third year middle school. To rectify the situation, Mikoto's teacher brought her concerns before the girl's brother and legal guardian, Minagi/Kanzaki Reito. He was very cooperative and pleasant throughout the entire meeting. That same charm was brought into his little chat with Tokiha Mai as he relayed Sakamoto-sensei's message to the girl's pseudo but true caretaker. In hindsight, Mai couldn't explain what exactly happened in those ten minutes except that she found herself saddled with the responsibility of improving Mikoto's grades. Damn those good-looking metrosexual guys and their slick charm.

Mai didn't really know what to do as she had never experienced this problem with her younger brother Takumi. In fact, he had excelled at academics.

However, since Mikoto's brother had wormed his way out of what she considered to be HIS responsibility, Mai could only roll up her sleeve and step up to the plate. First, she tried the lure of ramen but that did little except to produce golden eyes brimming with tears as Mikoto watched helplessly and yearningly for that big bowl of ramen that was cooling with every second that she failed to complete a question on common factors.

Mai then tried consulting her next reliable source: the school's queen of gossip, Harada Chie and her partner in crime, Senou Aoi. The pair tried various methods of flashcards and memory work but all were in vain as Mikoto would simply stare back at them blankly with her stomach growling.

It wasn't that Mikoto didn't try. In fact, the small girl with her insatiable appetite was quite eager to please. She simply failed to comprehend modern knowledge and its applications as she had never touched a textbook in her life aside from basic reading and writing.

As a last resort, Mai brought in the big guns aka lingerie fetish girl who failed miserably as soon as her patience wore thin. Three strikes. You're out. The game was rounding into the final inning and things were looking bleak for the home team…that was until the news somehow reached the one and only Fuuka Academy Student Council President. Faced with the serious consequence of repeating a grade, Fujino Shizuru offered her services with some under-the-table negotiations. The price was steep, taking a good chip at Natsuki's eroding dignity, but the wonder of Kyoto was hired for the season.

The next day, Mikoto was sent up to the exclusive room of the council president and there, a miracle happened. Three hours later, the small (flat) girl returned a genius... (well, not exactly a genius but in a 'before' and 'after' comparison, the results were astounding). Crisis averted; Mikoto proudly and loudly named Shizuru her shishou, in absolute awe of the council president and of the delicious snacks she rewarded her for a job well done.

To be on the safe side though, Shizuru tutored Mikoto two to three times a week which resulted in this little gathering of four.

After two hours of intensive studying and another snack break for Mikoto to replenish overworked brain cells, the girls finally ended it with some pleasant conversation and a cup of hot tea. Shizuru bid them all goodnight as Natsuki walked her to the elevator. It wasn't necessary but the younger girl insisted. Shizuru simply smiled and accepted the kind gesture.

Natsuki jabbed the 'UP' button and the light within glowed a dull yellow colour as they waited for the lift. Neither of them said a word; they simply waited in silence until the elevator doors chimed and slid open. Shizuru stepped in and waved goodbye to her friend but just as the doors were about to close, Natsuki impulsively stuck her foot in to hold them open. She strode in and took a surprised Shizuru into an embrace. Oh right, remembered Shizuru, she hadn't done that during the last few times they saw each other. That was what she usually did. How could she have forgotten.

When they finally parted this time, Natsuki gave her a warm smile. It reeked of understanding. Shizuru returned it with a small smile of her own before interrupting with a comment about the smell of mayo and tonkatsu sauce. A hot blush immediately kicked in, sending Natsuki into a fit of curses and practically running out the lift.

The door slid closed and continued its mechanical hum towards the 7th floor. Shizuru leaned against the cold metal of the lift, closing her eyes to calm the pounding within her head if only for a second.

Everything went according to plan.

Each expression, touch, every word casually yet cautiously chosen, constructed to retain every last bit of the past while meticulously removing any trace that dared to test the solid definition of what was now between them.

She'll meet her gaze but be the first to look away with fabricated distraction. She still touched her but with simple pats on the shoulder or a tug on the arm. Neither of them had brought up the atrocities that she had committed and Shizuru knew that if she had to face the facts of the festival once again, the last bit of her shamelessness to stay by Natsuki's side shall go with it.

'The way it used to be…'

She could almost hear herself laughing. The way it used to be was nothing but fragile illusions, built upon layers of deceit. There was a time when she even had herself fooled. She told herself that she simply wanted to be by Natsuki's side as a good friend and capable sempai. That was enough…. more than she deserved. Of course, like all human beings, no one does anything without something to gain and she hated how her every touch hid that motive. Her heart immediately stabbed at her, a pain that made her want to rip the damn organ out.

How long would this last? Shizuru immediately stopped. She wouldn't let history repeat itself. She would never hurt Natsuki again, no matter what. The strings around her heart wounded tightened, the twisted beast wrestled into submission.

The lift doors chimed once more as the doors slid open. Shizuru quickened her pace towards the last room on the left wing.

Reaching into her pocket for the cardkey, she could already feel her smile sliding off her face. Her only solace was her singular presence within the halls, craving and dreading the solitude that was awaiting her behind the door. How many times had she imagined turning the handle to see a familiar face with a simple 'okaeri'? Like always though, it was darkness and a whisper within her head that made this home.

Putting down her purchases by the bed, Shizuru took out Pirotto-chan out of its wrappings and placed her with the rest of her siblings, which Natsuki spitefully called the 'torture chamber'. Her heart lightened and her lips pulled up in a smile despite the heaviness that dragged at the corners. By now, there were twelve of them, occupying the left side of her bed. It used to be Natsuki's side whenever she slept over.

Shizuru took a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 11:30. Another six and a half hours to go. Some productive work had been on her list of priorities but after such a wonderful date, she didn't want to ruin its memory just yet. Reaching out, Shizuru pet the most recent addition to Natsuki's stuffed animal collection. Its silky fur was comforting as she vividly recalled how the younger girl had held it with much repressed fondness.

Her mind immediately sobered as she recalled the dinner. Even Natsuki was beginning to notice the weight that she had lost. Unlike her body, she couldn't layer white cotton shirts underneath to hide the changes. Her headache worsened as with the burning in her stomach. She knew she should make another attempt tonight. However, the moment she stood up, the room spun before her eyes. The bed caught her weight and she was thankful that her body always held out in public.

When the dizziness finally subsided, Shizuru went to the suite kitchen and fixed herself a quick salad. She took her time with the preparation, washing the light green lettuce leaves, cucumbers and cherry tomatoes. As she dried and sliced them, she took extra care to make them as even and thin as possible. To top off the neatly arranged salad, Shizuru used a light Japanese radish vinaigrette, one that the lunch lady had kindly made extra for her. It used to be one of her favourites.

Taking a fork, the crunchiness of the vegetables snapped as the prongs punctured its flesh. Shizuru waved it gently to remove excess vinaigrette and brought it to her lips. The tangy spike of the vinegar smelled so pleasant, especially when compared to the hot heavy steams of a plate of okonomiyaki.

Opening her mouth, the small dainty bite went in. She could hear herself chew as her teeth ground the lettuce like the sharp snapping of bones. The vegetables stayed in her mouth for a while as she wondered about when to swallow. The food felt chewed enough and the vinaigrette had long lost its taste. Deciding that it was about time, Shizuru breathed in then swallowed. She waited a few moments in tense silence, hoping.

Logically, it took a few seconds to reach the stomach. Shizuru lingered for around ten breaths then picked up the fork again. The sharp end made its way into a cherry tomato, marring its perfect skin with three holes. She brought it into her mouth and chewed.

The gooey juice flowed out with the first impact of her molars, flooding her mouth with liquid ease. She tried not to notice but it tasted a little like sour blood.

As she attempted to swallow, a heat rose up from the bottom of her stomach. Shizuru immediately held a hand over her mouth as she hurried to the bathroom. Bile shot its way up her throat, burning for a way to escape. Shizuru made it just in time to hang her head over the toilet bowl as her stomach emptied itself. Sometimes, she wondered what exactly she threw up. It seemed so much more than what she ate. Perhaps parts of her organs?

Shizuru simply closed her eyes and waited for the lurching in her stomach to subside. Her head hung heavily as a second wave rebelled its way out of her body.

It all started a week after the festival. Promptly at twelve, she was having a lunch picnic with students that have chosen to return to school on such short notice. Quite a few of them had made her lunch and were eager for her to try out their new recipes. As usual, Shizuru obliged but after a few bites of the spaghetti and red meat sauce, she publicly humiliated herself on the dry blades of dying grass. Perhaps it was the sauce's resemblance to seared human flesh.

Shizuru had assured them that it was simply something she had last night to sooth the worried and hurt looks on those innocent girls' faces. Once again though, the rate at which rumours moved was astounding. From having food poisoning, it progressed to her being pregnant with Kanzaki Reito's baby. These people's imagination just never failed to amuse, especially when Natsuki took to them literally with her own innocence.

After that incident, Shizuru was careful to avoid red meats and especially red sauces. The accident's memory subsided within the school's population after a while. However, a few days later, her aversion to red meats progressed to meats in general. She took it casually as simply being unable to have anything butchered. However, her diet then rejected dairy products and before she knew it, her stomach refused any sustenance that passed her lips. It was as if her own body was seeking retribution. She couldn't quite remember what it felt like to have something other than tea and water down her throat, much less the fulfillment of a full stomach.

Finally rising from the indignity of having to hang her head off the edge of a toilet bowl, Shizuru stood up. Her feet felt unsteady as she moved herself to the sink. The tap turned on with a swish as cold water rushed out. Taking out the cotton pads and eye make-up remover from behind the mirror, Shizuru squirted the liquid onto the pads and moved it methodically under her eyes. She didn't dare look herself in the mirror. She already had to do it every morning when applying her make-up. Taking a piece of tissue, she licked her dry lips and took off the pink lipstick as well. She hated the artificial chemicals on her face but was too tired to remove the blush. That she could do later during her morning shower.

Rinsing out her mouth and finishing with a cold splash of water, Shizuru wiped her face dry with the towel that hung by the side of the door then proceeded back to the bed. She would have preferred forgoing eating entirely as hunger and thirst were no longer apart of her instincts but Reito's smiling and observant eyes made her realize the necessity of doing so. It wouldn't be long before others noticed and she knew she had to do something. From the nightstand, she reached down and opened the drawer to remove a clear bag, holding its weight in her palms.

Inside the plastic, clear transparent liquid moved silently like the waves of the sea. It felt cool, its texture engorged with life. Lines of small blue print traversed the pliable surface. Shizuru paid little attention to the meaning of those words. She held the bag up by its white plastic hook and hung it onto the nail that she had recently installed just half a meter above her side of the bed. The other end was connected to a small glass cylinder the size of a finger, leading up to a long clear tube with a catheter attached at the end.

Returning back into the drawer, she took out a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls. Shizuru rolled up her right sleeve then wetted the soft cotton with the cool liquid. A small purple bruise immediately told her the exact location, allowing the alcohol to clean both the catheter and the junction where her upper and forearm met. She knew she should hide these items more discretely and added this chore to her growing list of priorities.

With practice ease, Shizuru slipped the end into her vein. Her head tilted back as her eyelids fell heavily closed into the pleasure of darkness, a bliss which she had been denied upon endless nights for it was not oblivion that turned hours into seconds that awaited her in sleep. Drop by drop, her body absorbed the foreign nourishment.

She hated this invention of modern science. It allowed the sickly and those acquainted with death to live despite the rules of nature.

A love that was already tainted red with blood was now pitch black.

Staring out the window, Shizuru waited for the sun to rise. It was what those condemned search for. Light, if only to just ash and disappear under its brilliance.

* * *

The Path of No Return: The Last Battle I End 


	10. The Last Battle II

**The Little Things Chapter 10**

**The Path of No Return: The Last Battle II**

**By: Seravy**

**Edited by: The one and only magnificent Kieli**

**

* * *

NOTES**:

This little embellishment is from Jigoku Shoujo. In this anime, people with grudges would find this website and type in their enemy's name. However, one could only find this website at exactly midnight and once the enemy's name has been accepted, this person will fall into hell. The price for this curse is falling into hell yourself after you die.

**Bento** – lunch box

**Kanin (Kanin na)** – 'sorry' in the Kyoto dialect

**Ookini** – Kyoto-ben for thank you

**Gokigenyou** – Good day. Very ojou-sama-san and formal type of greeting as one would have seen in "Maria-sama ga Miteru"

**Onee-sama** – older/elder sister. Also used to address older girls.

* * *

On an isolated path that led to a single destination, a large mansion sat apart from the rest of Fuuka Academy. Not many frequented this part of the campus but its existence was well known. After all, it was home to the elusive young director of this prodigious school known for its system of student self government. The manor itself stood with regal dignity, surrounded by an elaborate collection of flowers of every kind imaginable. Hydrangeas, roses, tulips, daffodils, forget-me-not were but a few scents one could catch in the air while passing by. 

During this time of the year though, the field was simply an eyesore of dying brown. Bright and colourful petals, having lost its brilliance, wilted under the cold observation of the approaching winter winds. Some were already bald and bared, desperately clinging onto their last moments of life. It was the natural law of all things living. Of course, all this ugliness was hidden in the back garden of the manor. On the outside, the building sat masterfully within the death that surrounded it.

It was a piece of grand architecture, combining classical design with a touch of modernity. Large white stones defined its solid walls with natural brown shingles, tinged with red. Most notable were the towering grand windows that expanded across each floor. In one room, specifically on the second floor, a tea party was well under way, taking its usual course.

Early morning sunlight poured through the tall wide panels of glass, casting shadows and illuminating the red carpet that lay across the floor. Elaborate angular patterns were carved into the walls, shades of the windows' frames adding to its design.

Despite the fine craftsmanship that went into the walls, the room itself was empty except for a simple table just by those tall windows, covered by a clean white cloth. A fresh scent tinged with a heavy sweetness filled the air from the odd breakfast of tea and baked sweets. On opposite ends, information was being passed dispassionately but politely between the host and the invitee of the party. The sheer height of the room highlighted this exclusive gathering of two.

"The institution's capacity has returned to 76 percent. That number should increase to 85 percent in two weeks. However, we must account for those who have permanently departed, estimated to be at around 10 percent, and increase our advertising campaign during the rest of the school term and summer accordingly. There was a problem concerning tuition refund policies and we are currently in the process of addressing that issue."

Despite the factual content, the words were pleasing to the ear as the monotony was enriched by a calm fluid voice with an elegant accent from the heart of traditional Japan.

The only audience of this flowing speech took a glance at the long list of numbers within the folder resting upon her motionless lap. The amount spent on notices and advertising was astounding but she made no mention of it.

"Thank you, Fujino-san," she replied. Even though her voice was soft with an evident touch of fragility and breathlessness, one couldn't help but also note the steady calmness textured just beneath. Most would consider this young girl an unsuitable candidate for her position, judging solely by her soft and childish face but if one looked closely into those sky blue eyes, they would see a hardened maturity paralleled by few. It was this that defined Kazahana Mashiro.

With First District in ruins and their purpose permanently annihilated, her remaining role in this world was simply director of Fuuka Academy. It was her responsibility to make the best decisions for the academy, which always meant following the advice of the young woman before her. She was free to disagree of course, and Fujino Shizuru would always politely accept her final judgments with a smile. After all, the results always spoke for themselves. Even the board of directors knew better than to challenge her on issues of importance, a lesson that they had all learned early on.

A few short knocks interrupted the meeting as her maid returned to refill their cups with freshly brewed black tea. Mashiro took this opportunity to compliment the delicious scones while their guest praised the tea's wonderful aroma. Fumi beamed proudly before leaving the room once again.

Now that trivial matters were addressed, Mashiro decided to move onto the true purpose of this meeting. She reached to her right where a small stack of paper had been set aside, sliding it to the centre of the table.

Shizuru acknowledged its presence by glancing up from her cup of tea.

"Here are the new terms of our agreement," explained Mashiro, the silence around them buzzing loudly, "With or without this though, you are welcome to stay to pursue whatever interests you may have."

"Ookini," answered the council president, hands poised around the declining warmth of her cup, "I will consider it."

Mashiro studied the young woman before her who made no move to even touch the contract. This was a serious and grave decision with only one possible answer. Yet, she sensed ambiguity, gently coated with detached calm. It troubled her that someone so young could hide herself so well.

From the windows, strong beams of sunlight continued to pour in. The council president's complexion seemed to almost disappear within the translucent brilliance. As Shizuru stood up, thanking her for tea, the shadows played strongly over her tall nose and especially her cheeks. Mashiro couldn't help but look away.

"I'm sorry for what had happened," broke in the director, "It wasn't your fault."

Mashiro paused before continuing. She didn't know how else to verbalize her intentions except through a tired phrase. It wasn't one of customary mourning though for she meant every word.

"If there is anything that I can do, please don't hesitate."

The council president replied with absolute stillness, silence once again devouring this meeting. In the past, despite the underlying meanings and constant verbal sparring, their conversations always flowed with polite civility. With that simple offer, it had uprooted the very foundations which this four year partnership was built upon.

"I have one question," said Shizuru, resuming her seat. She knew it was only a matter of time, considering the director's vigilance at their recent meetings.

"By all means," welcomed Mashiro solemnly. Oddly, she felt a sense of determination building inside of her, feeling the liberty within this opportunity.

"To what extent was the star responsible for our actions?"

"You were all victims in the Obsidian Lord's sche--"

"That was not what I asked," interrupted Shizuru. It was rude but she simply could not approve of the inappropriate usage of 'victims'. If she had wanted a pretty explanation, she could have concocted one even prettier and better herself. She wanted the truth. Not because she preferred it though… Of all people, the director herself should know better.

Immediately realizing her mistake, Mashiro sighed. Her eyes felt heavy as she closed them in thought. When she opened them again, she met Shizuru's gaze directly.

"Fear," she replied. To others, it may be a simple word but to someone who understood it, it was a lethal weapon, a fatal weakness, or in this case, the answer.

However, as if still awaiting her response, the council president continued to hold her gaze, a hint of challenge seeping through.

"Please do not underestimate fear," injected Mashiro, her voice stern and accusatory despite its airy quality, feeling the hotness that was rising within her chest. "The premise of the festival was made upon fear itself. This is the reason why the same tragedy repeated itself every three hundred years. It wasn't because the girls who were forced to participate in this twisted game were weak…It was because they loved."

Immediately, Mashiro caught a flicker within those unreadable deep claret eyes. It was only for a moment but it was there, making her righteous words cold and harsh. The anger that she had felt dissipated, replaced by the familiar fatigue that had plagued her since the day the festival of her era ended. Who cares how fear worked? Who cares about what happened? This was the present and she wanted to give the young woman before her what she herself never got… something that the others girls couldn't possibly comprehend. But how, she didn't know except that she must try.

"Once upon a time, for the one I loved, I destroyed eleven lives and robbed another eleven of their meaning in life. Just the_ thought_ of losing what was most important to me was more than I can bare… and I did things that I thought I would never be capable of…"

Mashiro took a deep breath, trying to relieve the ache sitting upon her chest as ancient memories resurfaced. To speak of them without the confines of the past proved to be difficult. Every scene, preserved perfectly within her mind, comes alive, assaulting her as if it was happening all over again. However, she knew she must go on. Silence shall only kill what she had set out to do. Before her next words could emerge though, she was cut off.

"You have my deepest sympathy," said Shizuru. Smiling, her head dipped into a small bow as she left her seat.

"Thank you for the lovely tea," she added, politely ending their meeting.

Mashiro said nothing, allowing the council president to casually brush by her, leaving behind an empty seat and the untouched contract. Muffled by the carpet, she could hear the distanct clicking of heels followed by the deep groan of the door being opened.

"Wait," said the director. Even though her command was soft and barely audible, the footsteps stopped. She knew how insignificant her words were to the studentcouncil president but she just couldn't bear watching the past repeat itself.

"I was never a strong person. You are, Fujino-san, and I've always admired you for it. Don't let past mistakes determine who you are and let it destroy the future," said Mashiro. The room became quiet once more, hostile and cold this time, but for once, she had nothing to hide. What she hadn't expected though was a reply.

"Please do not confuse yourself with me."

As swiftly as those words attacked, Shizuru left the room, abandoning the director alone within.

Without looking back, she strode through the halls, back the way she came, down a flight of long curving stairs to the front foyer where Fumi was expecting her. The maid wordlessly saw her out without a smile and her usual 'goodbye'. Shizuru reciprocated the lack of courtesy as the door closed behind her with precise timing.

Out in the open, the sunlight blinded her vision, stinging her eyes as she started her way on the paved narrow path.

Twenty two casualties. Twenty two deaths. Most people would consider it only to be eleven but like the director, she counted twenty two. She herself had lost count at around thirty one. It made her insides convulse just thinking that the director dared to make such a comparison. After all, Mashiro had said it herself; that during the festival, she did things that she thought she would never be capable of and that was exactly where they differed.

Shizuru shielded her eyes and looked up for a glimpse of the clear blue skies. Sunlight engulfed her vision and suddenly, a blink of darkness took over. The ground under her feet seemed to have disappeared and for a split second, she felt herself plummeting. The collision with a nearby tree snapped her back into consciousness. Shizuru stayed still, leaning heavily against the tree trunk. Her stomach burned, her head felt like lead weight while the rest of her body floated like weightless air.

Reaching up, Shizuru held a hand over her mouth, the other squeezing her stomach as she waited for the disgusting sensations to pass… somehow or other, they always did. She tried to concentrate on her lunch plans with Natsuki today but in the back of her mind, she could feel the last words of the director naggin with persistency.

Without knowing the depths of their powers, the past HiMEs faced consequences so alien it was no wonder the Obsidian Lord had manipulated them easily. They were indeed victims but not her. She had acted with precise results in mind, freely using the power she was so familiar with.

Up above, the sun rose higher as a gust of approaching winter winds snuck up her skirt and played with her hair. The coldness reminded Shizuru of her daily plans and she quietly summoned her body's obedience. Every sensation gradually withdrew, cowering into the deep recesses as she had commanded. Shizuru then leaned down to pick up the school bag that had dropped to the ground and continued on her way. Her stomach still hurt but she could care less at the moment.

The path gradually widened as various buildings, draped in blue sheets of plastic with the Suzushiro Construction logo printed over its length, came into view. It was unfortunate that the restorative powers of the crystal princess did not include property damages. Towering cranes and various piles of construction material could be seen everywhere. The long whines of electric saws and the pounding of drills could be heard throughout. It wasn't anything unusual though as the school had always had a constant log of recontructions.

So, like any typical day, students, traveling alone or in their respective groups, traversed the spacious school grounds of Fuuka Academy. Some were groaning with tired frowns on their faces, hardly believing that it was Monday yet again. Others whined about upcoming projects and tests while many could be caught giggling or gasping in disbelief amongst themselves about the latest rumours and gossips.

Distinctly, Shizuru caught a familiar name amidst the whispering. Her thoughts softly drifted to last night's dinner where Natsuki had recounted the myth about a haunted corridor in the south wing of the science building and a website that took enemies into hell by typing in their name. Shizuru indulged in a smile, shaking her head softly. Even though Natsuki claimed to have absolutely no interest in this sort of 'useless chitchat', the younger girl always seemed to be quite updated on these matters. In fact, as of late, it was Natsuki who was keeping her informed about the latest development between Mai and Tate and other interesting little things that she had heard.

A few students along the way disrupted her thoughts though as they waved to her with the usual "ohayo onee-sama" to which she responded with a small smile as was her custom.

The first two classes had passed rather uneventfully. To avoid 'persistent food sampling invitations', the council president decided to simply skip second period entirely. Besides, it was hard being original these days having exhausted many of her excuses as of late. Instead, she sought refuge in the student council room where she patiently waited for lunch time. A cup of cold tea accompanied her by the far end of her desk. After having caught the vague perfume of blood and fire within the steams of her preferred beverage, Shizuru decided to forgo her daily habit. It made her slightly uneasy as she had yet to have a sip. Cold tea was an option but the mere idea of it was even less appealing.

Occasionally, she could hear the birds chirping outside the windows. The halls were completely silent as classes were in session. This would have been perfect if Natsuki was sitting on the right corner of her desk, legs crossed in the most unladylike fashion. Instead, Shizuru simply found herself staring straight ahead, blinking periodically until her instincts gently nudged her.

She looked up to the round clock hung just above the doors, confirming that it was now fifteen minutes before lunch. Gradually, Shizuru left her seat. She moved through the halls to her locker and retrieved a long sand coloured coat that reached her knees. Navigating her way down two flights of stairs and out the school, she began her walk to the large forest in the back. As planned, she missed the lunch crowd as the bell rang.

Following the route which she knew off by heart, Shizuru easily found the meeting place that she had shared with her friend for years. Just some distance away, she could see that familiar figure, leaning against her bike, hands tucked inside her pockets. The black waist length jacket that Natsuki chose slimmed her already proportionate figure while giving her an air of cool aloofness. From the way her lips were slightly pursed with impatience, Shizuru knew that the other had been waiting for some time. Her heart skipped a beat, followed by an ache she had learned to cope with for as long as she could remember.

"Someone left early I see," said the council president, "I'm afraid I'll have to report you."

Shizuru added a few 'tsks', shaking her head with false reprimand as she caught the other's attention.

"That makes the two of us," replied Natsuki, curtly.

"Ah, but I have valid reasons for I'm here to arrest a certain perpetrator of school rules," came the smooth reply, "She has quite an impressive record for trouble. Perhaps you've seen her?"

" 'fraid not," retorted Natsuki, "Unless the person you're looking for is also a corrupt member of the student council, skipping out on duties."

"My, such crimes," agreed Shizuru, "I wonder what the executive board director would have to say about this."

"Let's not go there."

The council president chuckled softly as she caught a deep-coloured eyebrow twitching; No doubt, she was recalling one of those irrelevant long-winded self-righteous grammatically incorrect lectures. They weren't so bad though if one had the patience, a quality that the younger girl obviously lacked.

Unable to laugh at her own plight, Natsuki merely sighed before extracting a lunchbox, a thermos and a neatly folded piece of cloth from the back of her motorbike. She then led the way deeper into the forest until they reached their spot on a small hill. There, they laid out the cloth and sat side by side for an impromptu picnic.

Several times a week, they'd spend this time together unless Shizuru had a meeting. In that case, Natsuki would have lunch with Mai and the others. It was an activity that was becoming increasingly dangerous with Chie and Aoi discovering how 'cute' and 'fun' she was regardless of her protests to the contrary. She had complained about it several times to Shizuru but the older girl would only laugh before lamenting her inability to hog her 'cuteness' anymore. The council president would then encourage her to make more friends, saying how beneficial it would be as she'd be spending less time frowning and making her face a breeding ground for wrinkles. Sometimes, Natsuki couldn't help but wonder if adding injury to insult was one of the Kyoto girl's favourite hobbies.

As Natsuki started on her much anticipated meal having missed breakfast this morning (not without Shizuru patting her on the head and praising her for attending first period class first of course), she questioned the whereabouts of her companion's lunch and asked if she'd like any of hers. Shizuru simply shook her head, explaining her absolute inability to consume anymore food after her home economics class where she was bombarded with food sampling requests.

"And whatever happened to the diet plan," scoffed Natsuki. Even though she felt that Shizuru didn't need one, she just couldn't resist.

"Alas, what are a few pounds compared to the innocent smiles on those maidens' faces," reminisced Shizuru, "I couldn't possibly refuse."

Natsuki didn't even bother to dignify that comment with a reply, concentrating on sending a mouthful of food down her empty stomach.

Quietly, time passed. The sun was high with a cool breeze brushing gently. Shizuru could tell how much her friend was enjoying this delicious homely meal, courtesy of one of her roommates. A twinge of envy teased her from within. With the end of the festival, the once sporadic and elusive attendee of Fuuka Academy now went to school on a regular basis. Shizuru had looked forward to spending more time with her, doing things that they have yet to do. One of them was making Natsuki a bento. Sure, they've dined together and even cooked together on many occasions but this was different.

Unfortunately, the day that she prepared one was also the same day that had banned this little gesture. It was just a small insignificant incident but Shizuru couldn't help but remember every detail of it.

That morning, over a month ago, Natsuki was walking to school together with her two roommates. Her stoic face and sure strides contrasted immensely with her two companions. Shizuru had thought about approaching the other girl but it felt more appropriate to simply watch from afar. Besides, she didn't want to attract unnecessary attention that was already gathering around her.

And then… she saw it, casually held by the knot in Natsuki's left hand. Looking down to the one in her own hands, Shizuru noted the similar colour scheme of navy blue. Too bad the contents within didn't match as well for there was no doubt as to which one was better having tried Mai-san's cooking in the past.

Taking a separate route, Shizuru then called her friend on her cell phone and cancelled their plans due to a 'council meeting'. Even though she could have just given Natsuki hers as well but had her friend known about it, the younger girl would force herself to finish them both. She distinctly remembered which garbage can she had threw the redundant bento into.

Taking herself away from the memory, Shizuru took a sip from the thermos cap that also served as a cup. She didn't drink any of it except to wet her dry lips and the insides of her mouth.

It was nice to know that Natsuki had someone like Tokiha Mai taking care of her. The other girl was never really good at looking after herself with her poor cleaning habits and choice of diet, not to mention a certain reckless carelessness towards her own well being. To be honest, she had always worried since the day Natsuki had moved out and lived on her own during her second year of middle school. But now, she no longer had to worry. Not a single thing. The loneliness and pain that had drew her to this stubborn youth seemed to have disappeared. Her smiles were still few but they weren't as rare, with a bright hopefulness that was missing from before.

Taking a glance at the companion by her side, Shizuru noticed a small grain of rice that had escaped Natsuki's lips. She reached out then immediately stopped herself.

"Natsuki," she called.

The other girl turned to look at her with eyes like a spring canopy of leaves, vibrant and filled with so much innocence. Even in all this ordinariness, Natsuki was breathtaking. With a small smirk, the girl from Kyoto tapped a corner of her lips, a movement which Natsuki replicated.

A soft pink hue immediately attacked her cheeks as her fingers touched the cause of that suspicious smile. To her horror and surprise though, Shizuru then tapped on the other side of her mouth. She quickly repeated the action only to find nothing there. The tapping then moved up to Shizuru's forehead and Natsuki knew she had been played.

"Shizuru!" she reprimanded.

"Kanin, Natsuki," apologized the council president, "I just couldn't resist."

"I'll get you for this," seethed Natsuki, gritting her teeth.

"I look forward to it."

And Shizuru was not disappointed. As they packed up and began their journey back, the council president found herself at the mercy of the silent treatment. As per custom, she pleaded a little, reasoned a little, gave the brooding girl the wounded look as she bargained for forgiveness. It'd be a while before Natuski would cave in but until then, she'd be treated to the adorable sight of those cheeks huffed out ever so slightly with indignation and mock anger. This was all so simple, even childish and yet, it made smiling so natural and warm in a way that reason and logic couldn't possibly explain. That in itself made her heart drunk with addiction.

The air was clean and crisp as fallen leaves crunched under their steps. The temperature had risen a little more due to the perfect noon sun, heating up the cold ground. Shizuru knew this would be a one-sided conversation for the most part due to her companion's 'foul' mood. As main campus came into view though, she realized she had lost all of Natsuki's attention some time along the way.

"Natsuki?" called Shizuru.

Looking straight ahead, their little feud forgotten, her distracted companion replied.

"Where's everyone going?"

The council president turned her gaze away from Natsuki and noticed the unusual flow of students. They were all chattering excitedly and seemingly moving towards a single direction. To have such a high concentration of wandering students during what was supposed to be class time was indeed unusual.

Attracted by the event with a legitimate excuse to skip class, Natsuki followed the stream of teenagers with her friend following close behind. Shizuru herself felt hardly moved by curiosity but something that was capable of drawing such a large group of observers would probably require her presence anyways. Typically, it was damages from Orphan attacks or odd missing items. If it were early morning, the destruction would be from battles she and other HiMEs had participated in the night before. This time though, Shizuru could only guess the cause of the commotion.

Following the flow of people, they headed towards the front of the school. Natsuki had to slow down quite a bit to match Shizuru's leisurely pace as she moved at a tempo that could rival an elderly lady taking a stroll in the park. The younger girl had to refrain from making a granny remark for all the council president was missing was a cane and some gray hair. Along the way, out of impatience mostly, she even suggested a wager of whether this was another infamous Suzushiro mishaps that shall go down in Fuuka's history. If she won, Shizuru would have to do part of her homework. The council president had to reprimand her friend for such disrespect and inappropriate behavior. She then took the next second to decide on her own prize. (If she won, Natsuki would have to call her 'onee-sama' for the rest of the day to which the dark haired girl was able to bargain down to three times. Unfortunately, the both of them had wagered against the executive board director so the bet failed to be established).

By the time they arrived, a mob of students were already there at the scene, babbling like a flock of wild geese and pointing towards the cause of the disturbance. Shizuru hadn't even realized it until Natsuki stopped and frowned. Her gaze lingered over those slightly parted lips before turning her head towards the ruckus that had drew so many.

On the ledge of the wall, on the left side of the gates, a boy stood with a dagger grasped within his hands. A long row of pails sat close by his feet. Suzushiro Haruka could be seen standing on top of a tall stool. With a megaphone in her hand, she was screaming long lines of threats that seemed to provoke the boy rather than persuade him from his precarious location. Two students in distinct white executive board uniforms could be seen scaling the walls with ladders leaning against the solid cement. Every time they tried to close the distance though, a warning swing from the blade would keep them at bay. However, that was not what captured Shizuru's attention.

All over the front gates and the walls that surrounded the school entrance scores of red paint smothered the plain clean cement into a mural of art. Despite the crowd, anyone within proximity had a clear view from the repetitive words and colossal writing.

Murderer. Traitor.

Fujinozuka Kurenai.

* * *

**The Path of No Return: The Last Battle II End**

A/N: Thank you once again Kieli. Sorry it took so long... long boring story behind it so I won't even bother boring you with the details. Thanks for reading. Also regretting I didn't make this another fic... but I also wanted it to connect... too late now... whatever.

Side note: going to redo the Shizuru and Natsuki scene in the Suzushiro Conspiracy Part II, near the end. Still feel bad for having used Faith's idea. I haven't realized it until it was done and by then the dialogue was connected with that event that I was too lazy to change it. Finally going to redo it. Sorry Faith!


	11. The Last Battle III

**Author's note**: First, thank you so much for your patience. Both my beta and I have been really busy in RL and stuff... anyways, here it is. 

**Krampus**: Glad you found a few laughs. I enjoyed writing the fun scenes very much. Anyways, here's the update and the answer to the graffiti. Thanks for reading!

**Zelene2004 and DiesIraeXIII**: thank you:D I'll try to update more frequently... I know I've been slow.

**Silent Ee**: Yes... Personally, I like angst too... as long as there is a happy ending. So don't worry, this one will have one... Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Thanks for reading!

**Mari**: Sorry for all the thanks for other than "thank you", I really don't know how else to express my gratitude. Anyways, Haruka has really grown on me aside from being overboard 99 of the time. She is a very sincere and strong girl... just needs a few adjustment.

**Soukyuu**: Thank you! Not sure if my ShizNat is that accurate but I can say that I think about them often... especially Shizuru.

**TeresaKaiju**: You are right. Shizuru does not deserve such treatment. But there's something so beautiful about Shizuru when she's hurt... and when she gets her happy ending, hopefully it'll make the pain worth it

**fan-rei**: Natsuki, in general, needs a lot of waking up, especially Mai HiME Nat. I mean, DAMN IT WOMAN! It's SHIZURU! How can you resist! Nat needs new glasses.

**Rain54**: I can't thank you enough for your constant support since the days of Duty that Binds. You seemed to have read almost everything I've written so far. So a heart-felt thank you and allow me to dedicate this chapter to you.

**Writer-jm**: Yes... you are right... I've changed the category. (Actually, i kindda regret not putting the latest two chapters as a separate fic on their own... anyways, too late... oops.) And I did ask Faith for permission a long time ago. She said yes, but I just felt bad... anyways, when I do change it, I'll let you know (which might be a long time from now considering how damn slow I am)

**xSojix**: Thank you!

**Sammyrose115**: LOL! I honestly though MO Nat was kindda (really) useless too. Anyways, I will try to make her useful... sometime later. Otherwise, poor Shizuru is the one to suffer.

**Interstate 405**: Sorry... it beens months?

* * *

**The Little Things Chapter 11: **

**The Path of No Return: The Last Battle III **

**By: Seravy **

**Edited by: Kieli **

**Dedicated to: Rain54**

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**:

**Gokurou-san** – a common Japanese phrase that basically means "Thanks for your hard work." Usually a way to congratulate and show appreciation after someone has completed a task.

**Fujinozuka **"**藤之塚**"- old traditional family names sometimes use "nozuka" as part of their surname. They also seem to have a tendency to be long.

**Kurenai **"**紅**" – deep red or crimson

_(the following information was taken from Feel free to wiki any of the following terms to find more information about them. I didn't include links as it screwed up the formatting somehow.)_

**Tanto **– the dagger/knife used to commit Japanese ritual suicide of "Seppuku", also known as hara-kiri. It is usually single or sometimes double sided blade with a length of about 15–30 cm (6"–12")

**Kamakura Period** – A period in Japanese history (1185-1333) which is considered to be Japaneses Middle Ages.

**Seppuku**- also known as hara-kiri ("stomach-cutting" or "belly slicing"), seppuku is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment

**Kaishaku **– "assistant", or the person responsible to do the beheading in the ritual of seppuku

* * *

Murderer. Traitor. 

Fujinozuka Kurenai.

Each character was neat and fluid with a definite style of calligraphy despite the drips of paint that bled down along the walls as it dried. Shizuru's chest hurt as air refused to enter her lungs. It was as if bare hands where gradually crushing her torso. Her eyes refused to blink, staring straight ahead, hoping that somehow it'd fade away. She didn't even hear Natsuki repeatedly calling her name as the pain in her head and stomach returned with a vengeance.

"There she is!" came a loud scream, "The traitor and the murderer!"

It was a typical voice of any young boy but what distinguished it was the unique accent of Kyoto. From his towering position on top of the front gate's left cement ledge, he raised his arm, the tip of a gleaming bladed weapon openly pointing at her. His other hand clutched the wooden handle of a dripping brush, the coarse bristles saturated with thick bright red paint. The stains on his white wind breaker jacket and blue jeans matched that colour as well.

Shizuru felt their gazes meet, a pair of mahogany eyes blazing into her with unbidden intensity.

"Fujinozuka Kurenai!" he roared, his voice cracking from the sheer volume, "This is the woman who betrayed her own family and killed my father!"

The boy then hurled the pail with all of his strength, launching it at a nearly flat angle. Shizuru barely even noticed the hard tug on her arm, stumbling several steps back as a loud sharp clang brought her breathing back. The pail missed her by a little less than a meter.

Every little noise flared in her ears then disappeared into silence. She wanted to run but remained frozen to the spot as every pair of eyes around focused on her. Their mouths were all moving, talking, whispering, cursing, accusing. Her heart pumped rapidly in her chest, her own breathing rasping loudly, long and suffocating, unable to distinguish the rush of words from one person to the other. It was all too familiar.

The damp wetness on her calves compelled her to look down. At her feet was a pool of red. Some of it even got onto her coat, a few splatters on her hands. Just a short distance away, she could see something rolling back and forth. It had a long tail of black hair. She suddenly realized what she was looking at…a severed head, bleeding at where it should have been connected to a body. As it lolled to one side, she saw a face… one which she could never ever forget.

_Murderer. Traitor._

Shizuru slowly looked up, nothing that the boy was still pointing at her, his mouth moving soundlessly like everyone else. She saw him jump down from the ledge, disappearing into the crowd. Surrounding students screamed with alarm, dodging to a side as a path was quickly cleared, revealing the boy madly swinging his dagger.

Their eyes met once again and the child immediately thundered his way towards her, his weapon raised above his head. Shizuru wondered what it'd feel like to have the gleaming blade slip into her stomach and rip her open.

Before the boy reached her though, a swift shadow moved in front of her. It didn't take Shizuru long to notice who it was.

In one fluid motion, Natsuki grabbed the boy's weapon arm then twisted it behind his back until the dagger fell out of his hand with a sharp clang. Jabbing her heels into the backs of his knees, he fell to the ground and Natsuki securely pinned him down.

Executive board members quickly rushed over, taking Natsuki's place in holding the boy down. With their cooperated efforts, they restrained the teenager then hauled him to his feet.

Shizuru looked to the severed head again. A bucket. It now lay on its side, split red paint coated the ground. An illusion… a memory… She felt Natsuki looking at her worriedly, asking if she was alright. Even though Shizuru wanted to answer her, she found herself unable to produce the right smile or the right words. Instead, she tightened her jaw and walked purposely towards the young man who tried to kill her just seconds ago. Everyone was watching, waiting expectantly for Fujino-kaicho, the most revered student council president in all of Fuuka Academy's history.

Shizuru met his angry gaze unflinchingly, every muscle controlled to perfection to carry out the task assigned. The boy spat on her face and even though the council president knew it was coming, she made no move to evade it. Instead, Shizuru simply removed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away the spit.

Traitor. Murderer. "I believe you've mistaken me for someone else," said Shizuru. Her voice remained soft but the words left her mouth without its usual fluid quality. A look of regret or reproach would have been appropriate but she just couldn't do it.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru an--"

"You think changing your name and running away is going to make what you did go away?" sneered the boy with a maliciousness that contorted his otherwise handsome features. He looked barely out of his teens.

"I was there. I saw you… And I never once forgot your face! You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer and a traitor! And now… everybody knows."

The boy grinned. It was a wide smile filled with sadistic satisfaction, giving his pronouncement an air of calm and gleeful finality. There was only the whistling of the winds as the silence soaked up his every word. Inside Shizuru though, the stillness seemed deafening.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father but you are mistaken. And within this misunderstanding, I'm sure you're old enough to realize the severity and inconsideration of what you've just done. We have no choice but to take further action to ensure the safety of our students."

The boy merely laughed at her, shaking his head as he allowed his body to lay limp within his restraints.

"It's forever on your hands. You'll pay for your crimes, Fujinozuka Kurenai."

There was that name again. Shizuru could feel her heart attacking her chest painfully as if banging for a way to escape. Her head swam, her limbs were heavy and weak but it was something she could not tolerate. Not here, not now. Taking an inaudible breath, a layer of control that she had mastered settled in. Anything that attempted to rise was forced back to where it belonged. She swiftly turned her back to the boy then calmly handed out instructions over another stream of accusations.

_Traitor. Murderer._

The boy was taken to the council meeting room. The defacement was left to the school janitor with council volunteers to join him later in the clean up after school. Students lingering around the scene were instructed to return to class. Natsuki had wanted to follow but with the help of the executive board director and her megaphone, she was quickly ushered along with her fellow classmates.

_Traitor. Murderer. Traitor._

Everything moved along accordingly and efficiently. Unfortunately, the most critical task proved to be the most difficult. There was little they could do as the boy simply continued to scream. There were threats of revenge against the council president and various other accusations that carried through the halls, behind the closed doors of the council meeting room. Shizuru knew they were getting no where and decided to voluntarily leave the conference. The boy was left with the vice president, the executive board director and the council's secretary.

_Murderer. Traitor. Murderer._

With the free time she now had, the council president took the opportunity to clean her hands and coat. She knew that the stains would begin to set but at least it wouldn't be as obvious until she had the opportunity to change. The splatters on her hands, however, proved to more stubborn than she had thought. She tried cleansing them several times but it simply refused to wash off, leaving behind a bright tinge of pink. It was only after several more attempts that she finally realized it was the colour of her irritated skin from the repeated washing. Traitor. Murderer. Traitor.

After she had finished, Shizuru made her way to the pool building.

_Murderer. Traitor. Murderer._

Due to the weather change, the water had been drained with a large plastic sheet covering the now empty basin.

_Traitor. Murderer. Traitor._

The building itself was just as vacant as Shizuru climbed the stairs to the highest floor and made her way to the unused change room.

_Murderer. Traitor. Murderer._

It was a place that she knew no one would find her, not even a certain defiant and stubborn girl. After all, she had never shared this spot with Natsuki.

Murderer. Traitor. Murderer. Traitor. Murderer. Traitor.  
_Traitor. Murderer. It's forever on your hands._

Picking up a mop she found leaning against the wall, Shizuru swung its length into the rusting old lockers. The loud ringing echoes rammed into her ear drums and droned out the whispers. It didn't take long before the hinges surrendered against her repetitive hits and the swinging door fell to the ground, beaten and battered. Still, Shizuru continued against the remaindering metal frame. It wasn't until the impact of her own power striped the mop from her hands that she finally stopped. Her arms fell heavily to her sides as she took a seat on the bench, palms burning, stinging and chafed. Her own breathing filled the silence and the whispering became barely audible.

There, Shizuru lingered in solitude until the last bell rang.

By the time she returned, the council room was empty. She liked how quiet it was, habitually making tea as she waited for the meeting rescheduled at five thirty. The heat of her cup stung her raw hands, pleasantly so, but the steam from the hot liquid within forced her to leave it some distance away.

Outside, the sun had already begun to set from the shortening daylight of the approaching season. Taking her usual seat that oversaw the entire room, Shizuru finally acknowledged the dagger sitting in the middle of her desk; the one that was confiscated from the boy no doubt.

It was about the length of a ruler, immediately identifying itself as a tanto blade. The artistry on the black handle and sheath was intricate and beautiful and Shizuru guessed its origin to be of the early Kamakura period . Picking up the dagger, she removed the blade from its casing. Compared to another weapon that she had handled, the blade was light, quite thin and without a ridgeline, designed primarily as a stabbing instrument.

Another fact of this particular blade crossed her mind then. Aside from being used for protection by tradesmen and women, this was also the blade employed in the ritual suicide of seppuku. Crucial to the way of the bushido, the samurai would slice open his own abdomen and allow his blood to wash away shame, dishonour and failure. It is a painful and gruesome way of death, ended by beheading. One could only hope that the appointed kaishaku in this ritual had a swift blade.

Watching the sharpened edge glimmer in the light, Shizuru noticed an engraving near the hilt. It resembled a shuriken with four prongs, each prong with a side that curved outwards and one that was simply straight. At the base of the flat end, the design cut in then out again in the form of a hook. Each prong also had its own small variations. Before she could catch every detail though, Shizuru consciously broke her own concentration and replaced the dagger back into its sheath.

Just as the weapon was returned to its original position, the wooden sliding door to her haven was pulled open with tremendous force. Shizuru showed no sign of surprise as she had heard those hard and purposeful strides well beforehand. Sitting up straight and taking her cup into her hands, the council president greeted the intruding guests.

"Gokigenyou, Suzushiro-san, Kikukawa-san," greeted Shizuru, "You're early."

The reply she received though was a thick folder slapped onto the top of her desk with the executive board director taking her usual position directly in front of her. Surprisingly but not unusual these days, the blonde simply stood with her mouth closed. Shizuru knew that her classmate was waiting for her to ask questions but failing to see the necessity of such an act, she remained silent. After having left the vice president in charge, she already had no doubt as to what the outcome would be.

"Gokurou-san," praised the council president, "Your hard work is much appreciated."

Yet another unsatisfactory response. Haruka could feel her jaws reflexively grinding together, hands balling into tight fists. Unlike the past, she could no longer take these words and pretend that they meant something. She wanted to scream but settled on barking out a command.

"Sign it."

"We're just following procedures so feel free to see yourself out after this," she added, a finger pointing to the exact location that required the council president's signature and stamp of approval on the front cover of the folder.

"Don't mind if I do," smiled Shizuru, "I'm rather famished having missed lunch earlier this afternoon."

"Just sign it, Fujino," growled the executive board director.

Putting her cup of tea aside, Shizuru reached out for the file but Haruka's finger held it in place like a dead paperweight, still pointing to the same location. The next few seconds passed without an ounce of movement from either side until the council president reached into the drawer and removed a pen from within. Pressing the tip against the indicated line, she started the first letter of her surname. The finger that tagged the page then suddenly transformed into a loud pound onto the desk. The impact caught the tip and stripped the pen from Shizuru's light grip. Without even looking up, she could feel the intense anger radiating from Haruka's direct glower, appalled by her ability to sign something without even a glance at its content. To the council president though, it was merely cooperation.

Shizuru reached out for her cup of tea, the coolness sitting in her hands preventing her from taking a habitual sip. She paid no heed to Haruka's silent expectations, allowing the executive board director's own contradicting actions to speak for themselves.

"Ha-Haruka-chan, we should get going. Didn't you say you wanted an early start on the clean up? " broke in Yukino. She stole a glance at Shizuru whose smiling gaze met hers. A brief icy shock attacked her heart and she couldn't help but duck away, shivering a little. Having witnessed this exchange, Haruka quickly stepped in front of her childhood friend, strengthening the glare that she had directed at her former arch rival.

Shizuru took this opportunity to retrieve the fallen pen and in one smooth motion, signed her name. Neither of the two witnesses moved to stop her as she proceeded to the exit. To a certain extent, this was a pleasant change. She was no longer obligated to pacify Suzushiro Haruka as appeasement had ceased to be an option.

As she passed by the executive board director, Shizuru heard her seethe, "What did you do to that boy, Fujino."

"Nothing," said the council president, "Good day to you all."

She then slid the door closed behind her. Predictably, another loud pound onto her wooden desk could be heard coming from the inside of the room.

'All in a day's work.'

What she hadn't expected though was someone waiting for her.

Just outside the empty halls directly across the student council room, Natsuki stood with her back against the windows, arms crossed. The setting sun glowed from behind, illuminating her dark mane of hair; it was as if she was surrounded by a halo of glorious tangerine light.

"Natsuki…" she felt herself breathe.

The younger girl took a few steps forward to bring them closer. Her arms remained crossed, jaw tight. Somehow, Shizuru found herself unable to look directly into those beautiful emerald eyes. There was a hard seriousness within them that seemed to be attacking her.

"You alright?"

"Everything is fine," smiled Shizuru, "Suzushiro-san wanted full responsibility of this case so I opted to leave early."

"I was talking about you," said Natsuki. Her tone was low and even, almost rigid.

"I'm fine," said Shizuru, "All thanks to Natsuki... Ookini."

"You know I had to."

Those words were spoken in a whisper as Natsuki's arms fell to her side. A flicker of sadness and concern glazed over what Shizuru had initially misinterpreted as anger as the young woman before her turned her head away, shyly. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to be embraced, an irresistible urge to fall into Natsuki arms or even to just feel one of those calloused, gentle hands around hers. Just like when they disappeared and left the world together. Thankfully, her body refused to move, the subsiding pain in her palms keeping her head clear.

"What are they going to do with that boy?"

"The council has decided to hand him over to the police," replied the council president. She immediately caught the flash of panic and concern in those emerald orbs. Such was the young girl's gentleness, the beauty that she had tried so shamelessly to make her own.

"Charges will not be pressed. He's only being placed into their custody until they could find his parents. He will not be mistreated. Reito-san made sure of it," added Shizuru.

Natsuki nodded then fell silent again. Several times, those pinks lips moved, words forming on the tip of her tongue then disappearing as quickly as it peeked out. Shizuru knew the exact words that could disperse the uneasiness sitting so obviously within the younger girl but instead, she simply waited, like the guilty on the stand, privileged to speak only when spoken to.

"Why did you ignore me back there?" asked Natsuki finally.

"Kanin. At that moment, I was truly shocked. On the other hand, I also had to address the situation quickly before panic spread. I didn't mean to ignore Natsuki."

It was a neat and tidy answer. Perhaps too neat and tidy. However, before her doubt could surface, Natsuki felt a hand on her left shoulder, pressing gently.

"Thank you for coming. Seeing you here-- truly made me feel better."

The quiet gentle way that Shizuru had spoken those words immediately quelled the uncertainty resting in her chest. Natsuki managed a nod as she could already feel a pinch of heat warming her cheeks. Her previous doubts, the gut feeling in her stomach, just didn't seem reasonable anymore. Before she could catch a look at those exotic eyes though, the hand on her shoulder had already disappeared.

"Shall we return to the dorms? Night is approaching."

Natsuki trailed close by as Shizuru led the way. The council president made sure to fill any silence with small jokes and monotonous school related questions. The obvious effort the younger girl placed in her every reply was especially hard to ignore. A sour sort of ache seeped into her heart, watching Natsuki try so hard to laugh at the right places, to say the right things. It was even harder to pretend that she didn't notice but of course, Fujino Shizuru had no trouble in appearing so.

Far off, they could hear the church sounding its hourly bell. It was now five and time for the magic to dissipate with the skies darkening into night. As they stepped into the elevator, Natsuki invited her friend up for dinner (Mai was making curry as a courtesy to Mikoto's relentless begging) but Shizuru readily declined with an excuse she had prepared well in advance. With a sprinkle of good humour and a warning to attend classes, the two friends said their goodbyes as the elevator reached its first destination. Alone once more, the lift hummed its way to the next floor. Several girls who were visiting their friends stepped in, shyly greeting her before boldly mentioning the earlier incident. They expressed their concerns and Shizuru entertained them with a soft smile and small talk for the rest of the ride.

Several more girls greeted her during her short walk to the presidential suite. She could feel their curiosity lurking behind their lingering gazes and more than ever, she longed for solitude. Shizuru may not like the absolute stillness that came with being alone but it was only there that she found freedom. It was something that she had realized over the years, the only way for her to blend into the world, unnoticed, through the confinements of singularity. At one point, she questioned her discovery but that doubt had long since passed and she learned to crave solitude.

However, as Shizuru entered her room, instead of the comforting vestige of tea, a strong smokiness suddenly attacked her senses. Her book bag landed with a dull thump as it slid out of her hands, the smell invading her with its harsh, sweet familiarity. She felt her body stiffen as images fought to make her see what she never wanted to again.

It just couldn't be.

Shizuru shook her head to clear its incessant warning. The connection was there but she didn't want it to be true. Besides, how many times had she overacted with the slightest hint only to discover that it was just paranoia. It's alright she told herself once again. It was probably just a candle she had left burning or something she hadn't cleaned up.

She closed the door behind her. A soft click of swift metal whistled from within the dimly lit room. Her eyes were drawn to a point somewhere to her left where they caught a small pinhole glow that seemed to float mid-air. Reacting to the intrusion, Shizuru reached for the switch by the door, pinning the glow's position as light revealed its true form. And there, sitting on the edge of her bed, was what should not have been.

Shizuru felt her breath trapped by a sudden painful crushing in her chest, the smoky fumes burning inside her lungs. For a split moment, she stared, impossibility ripping into her heart and dragging everything onto her face.

"Hello, Kurenai. It's been a while."

The voice was powerful and thick with alto femininity, exactly the way she always heard it in her now infrequent dreams. Shizuru watched almost helplessly as those red painted lips pulled up with smirking delight around the black cigarette that fumed between them. Sobranie Black Russian. The end burned as the woman sucked a breath, a trail of thin gray wrapping around her like the finest sheer of translucent silk.

By most standards, this woman wasn't exceptionally attractive. Her eyes were thin almonds, a characteristic that would immediately identify one as being East Asian. Her nose was thin, small and ungraceful compared to the high, proud cheekbones that stood out from the haughtiness of her face. The fine cut of the black suit jacket complimented the woman's ever perfect figure of supermodel thinness. Creamy white skin almost without the pink of human flesh teased around the three unbuttoned buttons. The woman wasn't well endowed but nevertheless, she showed off her curves brashly. Deep obsidian eyes, its colour reflected in the woman's straight chin length hair, pinned Shizuru's limbs with its intensity. One would definitely adopt the term, 'hot'. 'Sexy'. The lighter in her hand whistled the metal contact which Shizuru had initially heard and was then casually thrown onto the bed covers. It was the one she had given her five years ago.

"Surprise!" said the woman gleefully, throwing her arms up. The evident joy slanted her thin eyes into slits although Shizuru could feel its surveillance seeping through.

"Didn't think you were the type to play school girl though," she drawled as she took another drag from her cigarette, "Heard you are quite the lady-killer."

Closing her eyes briefly, Shizuru took a silent shaking breath then smiled. Just behind her thin façade though, the labyrinth of emotions that she had swallowed rampaged for freedom, gnawing intensely in the pit of her stomach. It was telling her to run despite the utter foolishness of that instinct. Fighting her dry throat, Shizuru steadied her voice and responded.

"It's not hard. You know how little girls are. They are so willing to believe in anything that's beautiful."

"You're one yourself."

"Once," said Shizuru. The single word was curt upon her lips despite its steady rhythm.

The woman simply smiled in response, the one which Shizuru knew she always used when assessing an amusement. She uncrossed her legs, taking her time to slide them one over the other, the black knee-length mini skirt riding slightly up her thighs. Taking one last drag, she blew out another trail of gray then snuffed out the cigarette on newly changed sheets to join the five other dead butts.

Pushing herself up from the bed, she strolled over towards Shizuru, never once losing eye contact. It made her heart jump with thrill the way those maple eyes lost a bit of its control with every step that she took, no longer able to meet her gaze within its nakedness. Despite the indifference on that beautiful face, she could almost taste the delicious emotions just beneath. The thin mask of control was wearing and she ripped the last of it apart with the touch of her hand. Just as she remembered, her protégé was warm, the cheek cupped within her hand soft to her touch. There was no point in this meeting other than to prove to the young girl before her who she belonged to.

"My, how you've grown up."

Each syllable was laid out luxuriously over her sandy voice as the woman continued her gentle caress. Shizuru was as tall as her now and even more beautiful than she last remembered. Poor thing was stiff like a board like she was backed against the wall with no where to go. Deep dark eyes slanted with approval, moving even closer until their breasts and cheeks were touching. Arms moved to circle around Shizuru, pressing them even closer.

"I've missed you," she whispered into Shizuru's ear, "Did you miss me?"

The mixture of cigarette and perfume embraced the council president, who stood mute within the woman's arms. They stood there in silence until the woman slowly removed her hold. Hands lavished its attention over the contours of Shizuru's back as she withdrew.

"Well, I'll see you later."

The door clicked open.

"This time though… let's make an effort to keep in touch."

And she was gone but it was as if she was still here, arms around her ever so gently. The sweet smoky flavours of the woman's expensive cigarettes overtook everything within the room, a nostalgic scent that resurrected forbidden memories. Looking down to her hands, Shizuru wasn't surprised to find them visibly shaking. The barest of whispers left her lips, pronouncing the syllables that she hadn't spoken for years.

"Hisoka…"

--Her body was shaking, an agitating pain resonating from her core. She immediately knew what it was, hearing her own ragged breathing within the silence of her room. The weight of her body finally overtook the weakness in her knees and Shizuru slid onto the carpet with a frail 'thump'. Throwing her arms around herself, she squeezed as hard as she could, nails digging into the sides of her arms as she silently begged her body to obey.

She knew the exact cure to this and yet the answer failed to leave her lips, even as it cried repeatedly within her.

Natsuki.

The name which invoked so much warmth, gentleness and fear. She could entirely imagine how it would feel like to have her by her side right now, taking this all away with just a smile.

That would never be true though. Not anymore.

Immediately, her eyes shot open. How much did Hisoka know? Did she see Shizuru with _her _today?

Instinctual coldness filled her body with a familiar sense of control. She knew this woman like the palms of her hands. The fact that Hisoka had revealed herself indicated that they were already deep into the game. The boy was just the welcome party. Even though Shizuru knew she had made precautions over the years, the 'what-ifs' and impossibilities still swirled in her mind.

Shizuru stared at the six dead cigarette butts and black burnt marks left on the bed covers.

Hisoka may try to provoke her with what others would consider crippling hits but she knew that only a wrong move on her part would end this stalemate. Unlike chess, where one was permitted to make no moves, Shizuru couldn't afford to make one single mistake… not even the slightest one. What was at stake here was so much more then moving pieces on a checkered board. With her head clear and her body numb, she changed the sheets then waited for the sun to rise like every other night since the end of the festival.

The next day, during her Calculus class, she was invited for a cup of coffee at the police station. Like any good citizen, Shizuru readily complied but declined the coffee that came with it. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one who received an invitation.

* * *

Despite the fact that the blackboards were already full with English grammatical notes, the clean sheets of lined paper on her desk remained blank. She could hear every word explaining those concepts but that was all it was. Words. Without giving words meaning, they meant nothing.

Fujinozuka Kurenai.

Natsuki couldn't forget the way those five kanji characters had captured those maple eyes. They were wide with shock, the autumn calm and gentleness within swept away like crisp dead leaves under an unforgiving gust. It reminded her of when she had first learned of the truth. Shizuru had reached out for her with that same look in her eyes.

Natsuki quickly pressed the fingers of her right hand hard into her temples, forcing that last image to dissipate. The palm of her hand shielded her face as she wrote today's date on the paper's top right hand corner.

She trusted Shizuru and the older girl had distinctly said that that boy was mistaken. Her word should be more than enough. After all, they have promised each other to be honest. Yes, she trusted Shizuru. If there was something that her friend couldn't say, she would have at least acknowledged its presence.

Natsuki was actually sorely tempted last night to sneak out and find the police station that the boy was taken to if only to just clear this misunderstanding. It flooded her heart with anger that she could barely contain just recalling the way the boy had swung that dagger with the full intention of killing. Natsuki had vowed to herself that if that boy so much as touched a hair on Shizuru, she'd make him regret ever being born. It made her sick that someone so young had so much hate-- so much misplaced passion for revenge.

That could have easily been her.

In the end though, she did nothing. She hadn't contacted Yamada for information or made any other measures to protect Shizuru. All night, she had simply tossed and turned in her bed, her thoughts unable to find a direction. In the morning, like any other normal high school girl, she had risen at seven to attend classes.

Still, it simply wasn't enough. She had tried to be supportive but it was she who wound up being comforted by the end of the conversation. They were important to each other and Natsuki hated how she had almost interrogated Shizuru for answers. After all that Shizuru had given her, this was all she could do?

If only there was more… more to make Shizuru happy. A strange sort of fatigue slowly seeped in. If only--

"Kuga Natsuki-san?"

A low, gruff voice interrupted her as two shadows took over the brightness of the afternoon sun. Her brows immediately dipped with irritation as her lips and eyes tightened with its reflexive indifference. All eyes were upon them, hushed whispers flying about at this odd intrusion.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied, warily. The two men in suits looked at each other before producing their badges.

Stoned-faced, Natsuki glanced at the design of the gleaming piece of identification. They were genuine as she had learned to recognized fakes. This sort of knowledge used to be useful.

"I'm Detective Hayashimizu. He's Detective Yoshimoto. We'd just like ask you a few questions…"

* * *

**The Path of No Return: The Last Battle III End**


	12. The Path of No Return IV

**The Little Things**

**The Path of No Return IV**

**By: Seravy**

**Edited by: Kieli  
**

* * *

**NOTE**: As usual, I must thank my editor, Kieli. She was extremely helpful and provided some great insights. Always a big contributor to anything I write, especially in the first part of this chapter. (I had some really bad mistakes in there. When I first got the rough draft back from Kieli, it was BLEEDING.) 

**Seppuku**- also known as hara-kiri ("stomach-cutting" or "belly slicing"), seppuku is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment (taken from wikipedia)

* * *

After being escorted out of her first period class, Natsuki endured a quiet thirty-minute ride to the police station. It was obvious that they were no longer in the city of Fuuka given the duration of the ride and the countryside scenes that flowed by as they crossed the long bridge that separated the island from mainland. 

The station that she was taken to seemed no different than any other office building with tall windows and white cement walls. Immaculately dressed employees slid in and out of the revolving glass doors as they swished in the turnstile. The two officers who drove her here walked uncomfortably close to her as they led her to a spacious, impossibly clean room. Its plain beige walls and spotless gray tiles felt more prison-like than the rest of the décor of the station with a large, wooden table in the middle of the room to accentuate the feeling of confinement. A swing-arm black lamp was clamped to the side of its walnut varnished surface; it would no doubt be the instrument that one of those suit-clad men would shine into her face and yell "I want some answers!" as she had seen many times in old cop movies. The sound of shifting papers and the endless ticking of the wall clock was all that could be heard.

Natsuki truly doubted the psychological effect of the "interrogation" process as everything seemed to be born out of cheap budgeting rather than sophisticated design. They didn't even have one of those two-way mirrors and simply opted for a camcorder pointed directly into her face from across the table. She did not appreciate the possibility of someone having the sadistic pleasure of watching and re-watching her being tortured by boredom.

However, it was what _not_ being said that mattered. Five times Natsuki had asked why she was here and each time, she was rewarded with silent, arrogant glances between the two officers as they came to a private consensus. She chose to actively reciprocate this treatment.

With her arms crossed and her legs on the table, one over the other, Natsuki rocked on her chair. Facing the soles of her running shoes were the two suit clad men who had forced her into this state of fuming frustration. They were both middle aged, though the left man clearly looked much younger than the other. The telltale sign of his youth and inexperience was his refusal to back down from this staring contest with the girl in their custody.

Five times Yoshimoto Shingo had asked her to take her legs off the table. He was ignored all five times regardless of whether he asked _nicely_ or yelled which resulted in this stalemate.

The older officer stayed out of this battle of wills as he flipped through the folder before him. His dark brown hair was curly with strands of gray showing through here and there. The two sides of his hairline pulled back and were obviously much thinner than the rest of his head. His doctor told him it was mostly due to stress. Hayashimizu Rokusaburo didn't doubt that diagnosis.

This Kuga Natsuki character was proving to be more troublesome than he had anticipated. Any girl her age would have caved by now with the fear of being questioned in a facility beyond what one would expect from a normal police station.

It also didn't help that he was burdened with the task of training (more like babysitting) a rookie. Their recent little chat was the only thing that kept Yoshimoto from simply doing things the _"old fashioned" _way. In that scenario, that young girl would have paid dearly for her arrogance. As law enforcers in the country of Japan, they were implicitly given much liberty as to how a confession could be extracted.

Either Kuga Natsuki was truly that ignorant or she was so sure about the forces behind her that she dared to overstep her bounds to such extent. Now it was up to them to figure out which of those possibilities it was.

"Alright, it seems we've started on the wrong foot. So, let's start over," Hayashimizu suggested mildly, ending the childish game.

"Your name?"

The answer he received was the echo of his own question, bouncing off the walls of the confined room. Swallowing his displeasure, Hayashimizu tried again.

"Age?"

Still nothing.

"You're currently attending Fuuka Academy, correct?"

His detainee replied with an exaggerated yawn but nothing more.

"Kuga-san," came Hayashimizu's murmured remonstration.

"I have the right to remain silent, don't I?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rookie's nostrils flare with indignation. The older detective discreetly pressed his heel into his partner's foot, twisting it twice for good measure. The leash was tugged and the beast was held at bay, at least for the moment.

"These basic factual questions are procedures to ensure that our subject is conscious and able to understand the charges being brought against them," Hayashimizu intoned, pointedly clearing his throat to continue his questioning.

"Have you broken the law in the last year?"

"If I did, do you think I'd tell you?"

Natsuki added a small smirk for good measure. It gave her great joy watching the one named Yoshimoto battle with his inwardly raging temper. Yamada had warned her before every mission about the risks and consequences of being caught. There were limits as to what they could do but once in the custody of the police, getting out is nearly impossible until they are satisfied. So far though, she had yet to see any of the acts described so graphically by the informant. Maybe he had exaggerated in an attempt to sway her determination? Or was it simply that her current situation didn't demand such extremes?

"Kuga-san, we'd really appreciate more of your cooperation and _less_ of the attitude," said Hayashimizu in a serious tone. Even his legendary patience was beginning to fray at the edges.

"You get what you give," replied Natsuki coolly. It was simple retaliation. If they refuse to tell her why she was here then she would deny them what they want as well. It was obvious that they were trying to press their advantage against someone they had deemed defenseless. For that, she felt no need to respect either of them.

As if reading her determination, Hayashimizu let out a long deep sigh before nodding his agreement.

"You're right. I apologize for withholding certain information."

Indeed he was at fault for the girl had only asked of them what was given to all suspects. His apology was also for himself as he now realized his first mistake in underestimating his young opponent. This girl wasn't afraid in the least. In fact, she held a certain hardness within her that he found himself admiring and pitying at the same time.

"Before I tell you though, I'm just going to ask you one more question: Are you familiar with the name Fujino Shizuru?" asked Hayashimizu. The steel he had just saw seconds ago suddenly flexed a little. He even caught a flicker of panic in those emerald eyes before he even finished his sentence. He did, much to his surprise, get a reply.

"Yes."

"Do you know her well?"

"Why is Shizuru even in this conversation at all?"

He quickly made a mental note of her usage of the subject in question's first name and forged on.

"We are merely following some leads on a few persons suspected of inside-trading, bribery, extortion and embezzlement. Unfortunately, both of your names came up during the investigation so we are obligated to follow up on this."

There was a moment of complete stillness before deep coloured eyebrows furrowed with surprise, alarm then anger. In one violent movement, Natsuki swept her legs off the table, stood up, and slammed her palms down flat on the table with enough force to rattle everything on it.

"What?!"

"Please calm down, Kuga-san," answered Hayshimizu as he gestured for his suspect to take a seat, "Preliminary evidence has pointed us to you and a few others as well. It's our job to investigate all possibilities no matter how improbable. If you are indeed innocent then there is nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Is Shizuru here too?" said Natsuki. Her voice was low with a note of danger within its growl.

"Yes, Fujino-san is in the room beside us. Don't worry. Once we've asked our questions, you may both leave."

Hayashimizu could sense the grudging consent from the other girl as she took her place on the chair. Not once did she lose eye contact with him though. It was as if she was making a silent promise of danger. Was she concerned about Fujino Shizuru's safety? Now, more then ever, he was beginning to understand the role this girl played in this case.

Leafing through his papers, Hayashimizu found the list of questions that he had prepared in advance.

"I understand you are on scholarship. What about your other expenses? How do you afford them?"

"I get an allowance."

"From who?"

"My father."

"How much does he give you?"

"2.3 million¥ _(20 000 USD) _a month," replied Natsuki.

Neither officers reacted to the number as if it were common knowledge, which it in fact, was.

"We have here your monthly bank statements for the past four years," continued the middle-aged officer, as he shifted through the papers before him, "You receive your allowance twice a month; once on the first of every month, and the second time on the 5th of every month."

Natsuki grunted which Hayashimizu simply took as an affirmative response.

"We couldn't help but notice that initially there was only one deposit of 150 000 ¥ _(1300USD)_ each month which coincided when you started to attend Fuuka Academy. The second transfer only occurred two months later. What exactly triggered this change?"

"I had other expenses."

"Like lingerie?" the once silent Yoshimoto sneered.

"How I spend my money is NONE of your business, Mr. Alcoholic," snarled Natsuki. This barb wasn't far off the mark; the way the car reeked of cigarettes, booze and pizza gave her a good indication of his habits. She took no pleasure in this low blow but her temper had slipped in that moment. Something wild and dark always invaded her whenever someone mentioned her father.

The one named Hayashimizu laid a firm hand on his partner's shoulder to keep him in place. It was a serious accusation that could cause any police personnel to lose his job. Yoshimoto would have met that fate if the older detective hadn't promised the rookie's dead father to look after his son. A brief glimpse of remorse within those young eyes did not go unnoticed to him though. It made him almost feel sorry for what he was about to do.

"And what are these 'other expenses'?"

"You _can_ read, can't you ?"

"Indeed we can and we cannot help but notice significant cash withdrawals, no less than $3000 USD several times a month up to $15 000 USD throughout the past four years..."

"I hired a private investigator."

"For?"

"Personal reasons."

"I'm sorry, Kuga-san, but given the nature of this investigation, we'll have to ask you to be more specific. Rest assured that all information revealed will be classified."

Discreetly, he took note of the time and for five whole minutes, no one said anything. He could sense his partner's impatience but he himself was more than willing to wait. Finally, at six minutes and thirty four seconds, the girl answered.

"I needed to know more about my mother's death."

"I'm sorry for your loss...but our records indicate that your mother passed away due to a car accident."

"It wasn't an accident," growled Natsuki.

"Your father agrees with your suspicions?"

"No."

"But he still agreed to give you the money..."

"Yeah."

"What made him agree to finance this investigation then?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"We aren't exactly on speaking terms."

To Natsuki's relief, there were no further questions on that subject.

"Describe the process in which you persuaded him to give you this money then."

"Fuuka Island was the crime scene. Going back there gave me a chance to find out the truth. I called him soon after I transferred to the academy. We got into a fight when I asked him for the money over the phone. A few days later though, the money suddenly showed up."

"Did you contact him about the money?"

"No."

"Not even a 'thank you' note or anything?"

"No."

Something in her voice, a distinct coldness within, made Hayashimizu pause before he posed his remaining questions.

"It's rather odd that the two transfers are so close together. People usually prefer bimonthly transfers for practical reasons. Why does he do that?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a good answer."

"Too bad, 'cause that's the only answer I have."

"Then, do you know why he splits up the amount so unevenly into two?"

"No."

"Have you ever asked him?"

"No."

"I see..." said Hayashimizu, dragging out the two syllables as if in though, "So all of this money was given to you by your father, correct?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a tendency to repeat the obvious?"

"Kuga-san, a simple yes or no will do."

Even though she was the one who had initiated the eye contact, Natsuki suddenly found herself the object of intense scrutiny. The older officer's gaze bored into her as if it knew the answer to every question and dared her to say otherwise. A guilty person would perhaps shy away from this direct confrontation. Natsuki simply met the challenge and replied.

"Yes."

"So everything you've said so far, to your knowledge, is true?"

"Yes."

Finally, the contact was broken and the man leaned back into his chair in resolute silence. His partner, on the other hand, sat up like a tag team wrestler finally getting his turn. He reached into his own folder and pulled out a single piece of paper. There was a certain smugness in his eyes as he spun it around on the table to show Natsuki its contents. It was her bank statement from the month before with the two transfers from her father highlighted in bright yellow.

"Kuga-san, I'm sure you recognize what this is. Highlighted are the two major transfers that we've just discussed. They are both under the name Kuga Hyobe who I presume to be your father, correct?"

Despite having asked her a question, Yoshimoto didn't wait for her to reply and simply continued on.

"We've investigated both transfers. The first one indeed belonged to Kuga Hyobe, confirmed by his bank statements and income tax reports for the past four years. The second transfer however was not documented anywhere. Care to explain this discrepancy?"

"You should be taking that up with him. Not me."

"We did. And Kuga-san senior has only confirmed the first transfer, claiming to have no knowledge of the second transfer. He has no reason to lie, especially when he could easily list your 'allowance' as part of his expenses for a tax break."

"I got the money from Kuga Hyobe. If it's not him, then I don't know."

"Ok. Let's pretend for a second here then that this money does come from your old man. Now where do those chunks of cash go aside from your daily 'expenses'?"

"I told you, I used it to investigate my mother's murder!"

"What about this month? Those large cash withdrawals have stopped for the past month and a half."

"Because I've stopped."

"Oh! So who's the culprit?" mocked Yoshimoto, "'Cause that would be our jurisdiction now."

A cold sick feeling drifted through Natsuki's limbs. The truth from the festival may have set her free from this burden but it had failed to remove the guilt of her choice. Her decision was to believe in her mother's love and somehow, that had implicitly stopped any further investigation of her death. With friends around her, and the festival behind them, she had told herself to move on. She had lost more than enough to the festival that it was time to put it behind her. It was a wonderful thought that left the question of who did it still unanswered.

"Well, teenage avenger? I'm still waiting for the big revelation."

"I don't know!" spat Natsuki, hatred scorching her newly healed insides with an intensity she had long forgotten.

"Don't know? So you've just suddenly decided to give up on your mother?" drawled Yoshimoto, no longer able to retain his guise of civility, not even in his choice of words, "Oh please! Do you really expect us to believe that sob story you've made up? You've purchased two motorbikes in the last four years. You rent a fancy apartment in the city where rent is sky high even though boarding is included in your scholarship. Said apartment is also currently undergoing renovations. You travel constantly. Last year, on lingerie alone, you've spent 700 000 ¥ (6000USD). Oh, you certainly sound like you're out for revenge for your poor mommy! Not to mention the crappy job you've done with nothing to show for it after four years! And even after you've given up, the money just keeps rolling in! How very convenient!"

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but she was quickly droned out by the power of her accuser's sardonic and spiteful words. All she could do was stare and listen as Yoshimoto, in his excitement, stood up and leaned across the table, getting closer and closer as he gave his interpretation of the facts presented.

"Daddy's money couldn't even begin to fill your appetite, now could it? Some dirty underhanded quit-pro-quo must have sounded mighty appealing to a spoiled brat like you. Running a few illegal errands, a couple drug runs on your little bike? Maybe even to provide a some private entertainment to fat rich geezers?"

His hard onyx eyes were wild with a glint of madness within; they matched so perfectly with the distorted grin upon his face. With the crack that he had created, Yoshimoto knew he had won. However, his excitement was rooted not in the fact that they were closer to the truth. Rather, it was the simple knowledge that he had complete control over another being. This was something that Hayashimizu understood well and did not tolerate.

"Enough."

Hayashimizu's calm voice was terse with anger. His partner had heard him but showed no sign of heeding his warning. The older detective then opted for brute force, grabbing his partner by the collar with his right hand until he could feel his short nails digging into his palm through the fabric. He brought his face within two inches of the man and repeated his order, knowing that this was the only effective method against a human temporarily without his humanity.

"Enough! You are dismissed."

"But--"

"You take orders from me and I order your ass out of this room," said Hayashimizu, his voice even and controlled.

His partner shoved his hands off, his eyes darting between his superior and the suspect. Hayashimizu knew that look well, one that swore silent retribution. Glaring, Yoshimoto marched out the door like a raging hurricane, carrying his wounded pride at the eye of it.

The door slammed shut, sealing off Hayashimizu and his prisoner from the outside world. Wordlessly, he sat down as he watched his suspect sit completely still without a single word of insolence. Her face may have remained stoic but her eyes betrayed everything. Shame pooled intensely within those emerald depths. Tightly drawn fists and the painful way in which the girl gnawed her bottom lip reflected a hatred reserved for her own person.

Sometimes, he really hated his line of work. People were brought in and submerged in their own weaknesses until they submitted. The adrenaline rush was addictive, like the European witch-hunts and other massacres in history that brought out the worst in human nature. Sometimes, the suspects were guilty, sometimes they weren't but on a path for justice, these sacrifices were often forgotten. It was a justice that he had been doubting for years as he climbed higher to what once was his childhood dream, especially when he had been on the receiving end of secret orders many a times to release suspects who deserved death.

"I'm sorry. That was very inappropriate."

"What is this? Good cop, bad cop?" scoffed Natsuki, forcing a smirk on her face even as her voice shook.

After years of reading and disemboweling people's minds, Hayashimizu immediately knew that the girl was barely keeping her façade in one piece. Emotions and answers elicited were falling far from their expectations. In fact, all that prearranged rant was being taken literally, leaving the girl to reel from facts they had presumed she knew well while proving a story they had assumed to be false. Kuga Natsuki was indeed innocent. That was what his instincts and eighteen years of experience were telling him. Unfortunately, this conclusion only complicated things. The only theory he had left to link their main suspect to this girl seemed much too farfetched. But it never hurts to try. In the very least, this innocent will be released from this twisted spiral.

"I know this wouldn't mean much but I believe you... about your mother that is," said Hayashimizu softly, "You really loved her, didn't you... going through so much just to avenge her."

"Save it. It won't work on me."

"Well, regardless of what I'm trying to work on you, the fact remains that you needed money."

"I'm not saying that you did something wrong," added the graying detective quickly, "But someone has given you a lot of money. They must have known about your mother and the only reason that I could think of for this generosity is because they care about you. The problem is, that money, by no fault of yours, might have come from illegal means. And we need to find that someone to clear their name or stop them from hurting others. Now, tell me honestly, do you know who that someone is? Because the longer they evade the law, the worse it'll be."

Already, Hayashimizu could see the effects of his carefully chosen words, especially when he beautified their main suspect's intentions. His charge had unconsciously gasped, eyes dilating with revelation. This girl knew something but to have her confess, he still needed to undo the horrible delusions the culprit had cast upon Kuga Natsuki. Unfortunately, the remedy he had in mind used the same demented mixture of truth and lies. After all, one could not fight evil with good alone.

"It's alright. You don't have to answer. I just have one final question, or rather, a task, for you and then you're free to go."

Instead of selectively choosing his evidence this time though, Hayashimizu shifted the entire folder to face his charge.

"Go ahead."

The girl had her head down so he was unable to gauge her reaction as she took the offered liberty. Page by page, lingering for only brief seconds, Hayashimizu knew that the information made no sense without a finance background. The act was only for Kuga Natsuki to regain her composure until his next move. After all, his point was not to break her but for her to think and doubt.

Finally, the only red separator within the folder passed onto the other side to reveal an old magazine clipping. As he had expected, the pages stopped turning. The article was upside down from his point of view but he could still read the large black and bolded title across the top: "Teenage girl saves Kei Enterprises from hostile takeover."

The second part, which he knew off by heart, read: "While Kei Hisoka, CEO of Kei Enterprises, was taken into police custody, stock prices tanked, throwing the company into a state of panic. Rival company, Noshiya Inc, launched a hostile takeover stopped only by an unexpected leader within this crisis: Kei Hisoka's thirteen year old personal assistant, Kei Kurenai."

The rest of the article detailed the rest of the incident with two photos to embellish an otherwise wordy display of print. The first one, featured in the center, was a portrait of a young woman in mid-speech from an angle. Her flowing chestnut hair just barely touched her shoulders, framing her high cheekbones, tall nose and full pink lips. Light makeup accentuated the girl's mixed heritage found within her facial features. Eyes that tittered within the spectrum of late autumn maple leaves exuded a quiet confidence of power heightened by the black dress suit she wore. One couldn't help but stare and be sucked into their abyss, guessing their true colour and what lay behind them. When Hayashimizu had first seen this photo, he found himself sick with disbelief. The person captured was indeed thirteen but she was also a mature woman that men would not hesitate to call "sexy'. What bothered him most though was that ominous, unreadable smile Kei Kurenai always had in every picture he had of her.

The second photo was buried in the lower right corner, a quarter the size of the first one. It featured the day Kei Hisoka was released from the police station, showing an attractive but grim woman in her thirties with straight neck-length black hair entering a limo. By the door of the vehicle with her head bowed respectfully was her personal assistant, welcoming her return.

Natsuki reached out to touch the laminated article. Her fingertips passed over the center photograph again and again, as if her touch could change what her eyes were seeing.

"That girl you see is Kei Kurenai, our main suspect in this series of white-collar crimes. Before legally changing her name, though, she was Fujinozuka Kurenai."

Hayashimizu saw the girl before him visibly stiffen. He knew it would after having learned of the incident at Fuuka Academy last night. It was those very kanjis painted on those brick walls around the front gate and a chat with the artist of that mural that prodded them into action.

"She was quite the business prodigy; even made the front page of the Wall Street Journal once. The woman you see beside her is Kei Hisoka, Fujinozuka's legal guardian. Four years ago, Fujinozuka was involved in a case of provoked suicide of a man named Ominozuka Son, the house head of an old famous Kyoto family called Yonshinkei. She was found innocent on those charges due to the ritualistic nature of the suicide; he apparently committed seppuku. Two months later though, she disappeared. And just after three days of her disappearance, Kei Hisoka pressed charges against her personal assistant for embezzlement, bribery, extortion and insider-trading."

"That's not possible," whispered Natsuki, more to herself than to the man across the table. Shizuru had said that the boy made a mistake.

"Anything is possible in this day and age," Hayashimizu murmured with a trace of irony in his voice. "I'm sure you've already noticed the resemblance between Fujino-san and Fujinozuka Kurenai. Coincidently, confirmable records of Fujino-san's activities date back to only fours years ago, around the time that Fujinozuka disappeared."

Hayashimizu ran a hand through his thinning hair, closing his eyes as an inner question disrupted his train of thought. Could one call himself a good man when he lies constantly? Because he now had to lie in order to be a good man.

"To verify Fujino-san's identity, we've also done a background check so forgive me if I'm about to repeat information you already know: Fujino-san's parents passed away four years ago. However, nothing in their records indicated that they've ever had a daughter. The only person who could verify Fujino-san's identity is her legal guardian, a young woman named Himeno Fumi who claims to be her childhood friend. Everything I've said is based on evidence under the blue tab you see in the folder."

Natsuki didn't dare look up. She trusted her. Shizuru promised. They promised each other no more secrets and to be honest with each other. Shizuru would never lie to her. Not again. They were important to each other. The festival had proved it. Still, she found herself reaching for the blue tab, her hesitation naked before her interrogator.

If only she knew what Hayashimizu knew. The older detective could clearly see how much Fujino Shizuru meant to that girl. Why else would she care if this were a lie or not? Why else would she fail to see through his act as he laced his commentaries with facts, speculation and pure fiction. His gut churned with the knowledge that he was betraying his own morality. Wounds heal but some may never and he was knowingly inflicting permanent damage. It made him sick but that was what he did for a living.

"You said it yourself. Anything's possible." Natsuki parroted Hayashimizu's words back to him. "This is just a coincidence."

But she didn't believe what she just said. Natsuki's inner voice chanted the same mantra endlessly, willing her hand to stop from performing this act of betrayal. _I trusted you. I trusted you, Shizuru. You told me that boy made a mistake. I trusted you_

And it suddenly hit her as she repeated those same words again and again, the same ones that have been going through her head since the end of the carnival: her trust was an obligation. She _must_ trust Shizuru. It was a symbol of forgiveness, restoring their friendship to what it was before that madness. Trust made all the lies irrelevant, lies that weren't revealed until it was inevitable: Shizuru's HiME identity, the secret motivation behind every act of kindness… and the way her best friend had abused her trust during her weakest moment. It was all she had to offer after everything that Shizuru had given her.

In their final battle, she had confronted and chosen death because she loved her best friend despite those mistakes. Even after the second chance they all received, her feelings remained the same. But in the end, trust cannot be based upon dishonesty. And Shizuru had proved again and again how artistically gifted she was at deceit. Natsuki didn't know what to feel, rival emotions ripping at her from all sides. Her mind tried to ease the conflict by conjuring soothing memories that the two of them had shared, but all she did was analyze and doubt every act, every gesture, every word. Natsuki idly fingered the blue tabbed page with indecision, truth no longer something simple and pure.

It was then that Hayashimizu reached over the table and moved the tab himself to reveal a page full of nothing but paragraphed print. He wanted to stop himself but what was the point. It was too late.

Once again, it was a jumble of numbers, Japanese and English but Natsuki did recognize the letterhead of her school at the top.

"I won't go into every transaction but for the past four years Fuuka Academy has been funneling funds into Fujino-san's account through various means; club sponsorships, student council project reimbursements, various scholarships etcetera, accumulating to a total of 6.5 million USD. We also have evidence pointing towards Fujino-san's illegal activities in recent years. Highly unlikely for two different persons to share the same face, the same talents and the same crimes."

And for the second time in her life, Natsuki tasted betrayal as it bit her tongue.

_I trusted you and you looked me in the eye and lied to me._

* * *

**End Chapter 12**


End file.
